Final Destination
by The Night Lord
Summary: After making a stand against the Senior Partners, Angel and the gang find themselves and all of Los Angeles in Hell. How will they be able to escape and how will Angel be able to rise up as a champion in order to save the day? R&R please
1. Welcome to Hell A

**Here is the sixth instalment in the Poster Girl series. This is based upon the canonical After the Fall series, so disclaimer: I don't own it and there are a lot of lines from there, but it will be slightly different. So, shall we get to Angel and the gang, now stuck in Hell? Also, I edited the final chapter of Shadow of the Day, so check that out as well. Alright, onto the story**

**XXXXXX**

SMASH!

Quick, let s get what we need and go," the man cried

His male and female companion quickly climbed through the window, before hunting for anything they could use to survive. The first man was keeping watch, as the second man soon joined him empty-handed, along with the woma

"We gotta go, dude," the second man said, "It's not safe here"

"Okay, well, the coast is clear, so we'll make a run for it"

The trio slipped outside and were about to run, when six demons suddenly appeared. They were humanoid with either green or tawny skin, their hands situated inside a pair of lobster-like claws, while their wings were folded against their backs, looking like capes as they stared at the humans with a hungry look in their eyes Please, I don t want to die, the woman said, Please don t kill us One of the demons snarled, before lunging at the woman. She screamed, throwing her hands up to cover her face, however, something moved from her right and slammed into the demon. She lowered her hands, seeing a man with spiky brown hair and dressed in a leather duster swinging a sword at the demon. It snarled, as Angel slashed again, this time slicing its stomach open. Another demon lunged, swinging its claws, as Angel whirled around, dodging the claws, before beheading the demon. He turned, just as three of the demons slammed into him, knocking him to the ground, before pinning him down, as one of the demons reached for Angel's sword

_Snurt!_

Angel grinned, before shoving the three demons off him, then quickly rolling back as a jet of flames washed over the demons, instantly incinerating them. a massive dragon landed, depositing the car, as Angel grabbed his sword and dusted himself off

"What is going on?" the woman asked

"Everything s fine," Angel replied, "Resume your looting"

"We weren't looting. We're just taking what we need to survive. Is that looting?"

"Yes, it is. Take this car, go to this address. Don't stop for anything, got it? Just go?"

"Do you know what's going on?" the woman asked

_"Yes,"_ Angel thought, before replying, "No. Go now"

"Who should we say sent us?" the woman asked

"You shouldn't"

The dragon growled, before lying down, as Angel climbed up onto its neck, then held onto its horns as the dragon flapped its wings and was suddenly in the air. Angel felt a sense of ease washing over him with the warm air, looking at the blazing sun and the glowing moon, both hanging in the air with each other at the same time. It had been a few months since Angel and his friends took a stand against Wolfram and Hart in a rain-soaked alley. Having wiped out the Circle of the Black Thorn, as well as the liaison Marcus Hamilton, Angel and the others fought against a huge army of numerous demons. there were losses on both sides, as Wolfram and Hart then sent the entire city of Los Angeles to Hell. Angel and the dragon were flying over Los Angeles, fanged mouths and tentacles growing from the streets and buildings, while other buildings were perpetually on fire. Demons roamed the street, while a large bubble of magic was covering Los Angeles, preventing anyone from leaving and entering. The dragon flew towards the ruined building of Wolfram and Hart, before landing at the front entrance, as Angel hopped off

"Grab a few more cars for the night round," Angel told the dragon, "Leave the Viper"

The dragon growled and left, as Angel headed inside Wolfram and Hart. He entered a dark room and was instantly slammed against a wall, his sword flying from his hand

"So, vampire, how was work?" a voice growled

A large demon similar to the ones Angel had fought earlier was standing by the doorway; surrounded by three minions, while another one of the demons was holding Angel against the wall. Angel instantly recognised the large demon as Burge, the lord of downtown LA, while his son was the one lifting Angel up by the throat

"Slaughter a lot of big, bad monsters?" Burge asked

"It's not work when you love what do," Angel said, "Always a pleasure, Burge"

"Let me flay the vampire and wear his skin as a spawning cloak," cried Burge's son

"One moment, boy," Burge said, "Angel, you've kept your dark avenger show out of my domain, yes?"

"Mostly"

"He murdered my men! Right in front of me!" Burge's son cried

"So, you were hid-" Angel started before getting choked

"Quiet!"

"Is there a problem?" asked a new voice

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was standing in the doorway. He was clean-shaven and wearing his reading glasses, while dressed in a business suit

"Where were you?" Angel choked

"I was out. I'm back. I didn t realize we had company," Wesley said

"He took down my men," Burge's son told Wesley

"They were trying to kill people," Angel choked, "Can't help but notice your grip is getting tighter"

"Now, Angel, I'm sure they weren't trying to kill the humans," Wesley said, "They were trying to enslave them"

"I told you to keep your vampire on a leash, Pryce!" Burge growled

"As the last official representative of this branch of Wolfram and Hart, I can assure you that we do not condone Angel's actiopns in the least," Wesley explained, "I can also assure you, his fate isn't up to you"

"Let him spend tonight inside. Let him think about what he's done"

"I'm seriously considering taking away his TV privileges"

"Father, you're seriously not considering listening to that rubbish!" Burge's son cried  
"Shut it, son. Not now. Angel kills one more of my men, Wolfram and Hart be damned, I'm coming back for his head as recompense," Burge said, "And that desk in the corner. It's metal and sturdy. Let's go boy"

"I want to wear his skin!" Burge's son cried

"Chase that rainbow for another day," Wesley said, "He said you're not killing him today"

"He did. But he didn't say anything about you!"

Burge's son tossed Angel aside, then lunged at Wesley, but was caught by shock when his hand passed through Wesley's incorporeal body. Deciding there was nothing he could do, Burge's son took off, as Angel groaned and sat up, pocketing the wooden stake that had fallen from his coat

"Guests are fun," Wesley said, "How'd the rounds go?"

"Fine," Angel replied, "Sent them all to the same place"

"I hope he has the room"

**Santa Monica**

The three humans finally arrived at the address that Angel had given them, debating whether he had truly rescued them or was simply sending them to a place where they would be killed. Upong entering the rundown building, the trio were met by a group of humans and some demons, most of them at least carrying a weapon of some kind

"See, we had better chances on the outside," said one of the men

Suddenly, bolts of lightning whipped up around the trio, before fading away, revealling a woman with red-streaked brown hair and dressed a in tight red vinyl outfit, as a young blond woman slipped out from the darkness, running her tongue along the woman's cheek, then recoiling in shock at her own actions

"She's tenderizing me!" the woman cried

"No, it's the sun/moon situation," Nina Ash cried, "You have any idea what that does to a werewolf?"

"Relax, Nina, Gwen," came a new voice, "Angel sent them"

"Are you sure?" Gwen Raiden asked

"Pretty sure. Don't be scared," Connor said, "This is my family"

**Westwood**

The skeletal demon lord known as Kr'ph grinned maliciously as he presided over his domain, which was the UK-CA Sporting Field, now converted into a gladiator arena. Numerous women clad in bikinis surrounded Kr'ph, while a Splenden Beast called Betta George was chained to Kr'ph's throne, forced to use his psychic powers on the human slaves and force them to fight each other

_"Kr'ph, I'm picking up voices," _George said, _"They're screaming. But not because they're scared. These guys are angry"_

A second later, the fish-like demon was shot down, as Kr'ph watched in surprise. Then, a small group of men clad in jeans and hoodies appeared, as Kr'ph's ape-like bodyguards rushed forward to protect their lord. However, the hooded men were slaughtering the bodyguards, spraying their blood everywhere

"Whoever this is, I am angered, but not turning a backside to bargaining," Kr'ph cried, "Tell me what you want. I can help you"

"Hear that, Gunn?" asked a warrior, "Man wants to help us"

"I know he can," Charles Gunn replied, "He's just not going to be the biggest fan on how"

Swinging his axe, Gunn killed another bodyguard, before heading towards Kr'ph and plunging his hand through the demon's blue ooze covering and grabbing hold of the gold ord that resided in his chest, before yanking it out, reducing Kr'ph to a pile of ooze and bones

"We got it. One fight, one lord down!" Gunn cried, "Chalk that up to a win for TEAM GUNN!"

He looked around and saw the bikini-clad women, before smirking and heading over to one of them, who was looking quite scared

"Hey, it's okay now. You're safe. Just think of these last few months as a bad dream. In fact, play your cards right and this dream could turn out down right erotic"

_Fifteen minutes later_

The woman's screams slowly died out, as Gunn tore his fangs away from her throat, blood dribbling from his lips, before tossing her body next to the rest of the women's bodies, then got to his feet and grinned maniacally, his features shifting from vampire to human

**XXXXXX**

**Next chapter: Just what Hell needs...another vampire**


	2. Another Vampire in Hell

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

**XXXXXX**

"Six for six!" cried a voice, "Angel killed six of my men! I kill six of his humans!"

Angel followed the voice to the nearby window, seeing Burge's son and a group of fellow demons on the street below, preparing to kill six humans. Before Burge's son could swing his sword, a metal desk crashed onto the road with a mighty clang!

"What the hell was that?" Burge's son cried

"Recompense," Angel replied simply

"My father told you! My father told you!"

Burge's son flew up towards Angel, who calmly reached into his coat, before hurling a wooden stake - straight into Burge's son's eye. His body crashed to the ground, as his fellow demons flew away, telling Angel that he had just declared war. Angel simply shrugged, hoping that by declaring war, it would help him get out of Hell

**XXXXXX**

"Comfortable?" Gunn asked

_"Not really," _George replied, _"Accommodations suck and the place smells like rotting corpse"_

The giant fish-like telepathic demon was chained to a large bed with a web-like substance and a magic symbol painted under the bed, all used to imprison him and prevent him from using his telepathic powers upon Gunn and his vampiric gang, or reaching out to anyone else in the city

"That's probably the rotting corpse. What's your name?"

_"George"  
_  
"George, I'm Gunn and I know what this sounds like, but I promise you, I'm one of the good guys. Trust me when I say this is all gonna work out fine"

_"Trust the vampire who kidnapped me-"_"Don't say that," Gunn growled, "Don't call me a vampire!"

_"Hey, I'm fine with it," George said, "I've hung out with vampires before"  
_  
"Yeah, well, I'm not. Spent a good part of my life dusting them. Then, I was fool enough to trust one. Led me into a battle that ended with me getting dragged away and turned while he played goddamn dragon-whisperer"

_"Tragic," _George said

"But, even with this disease, I'm making things right," Gunn continued, ignoring George, "I'm going to save us all!"

That was followed by his fist slamming into George's face, followed by another blow and another, until George was unconscious, as Gunn then left the room, heading into another room where he handed the gold orb he had taken from Kr'ph to a demon

"Everyone will come around," Gunn said, "And two seconds after Angel figures it out, Angel dies"

**XXXXXX**

"Where are you going?" Wesley asked

"Out," Angel replied, "I killed Burge's son last night. I'm going to Santa Monica"

"Do you want me to come with?"

"To be honest, Wes, I really don't," Angel said as he got into his car

"Right then, I'll stay here and haunt the fort"

Angel took off, leaving the Wolfram and Hart building, running over a demon and splattering its insides all over his windscreen, but the wipers took care of that, as Angel thought about recent events, mainly Wesley and how he was working for Wolfram and Hart now. Or possibly not. Getting the thoughts out of his head, Angel drove to Santa Monica, finding Connor's hideout, but no Connor or Gwen. Only Nina, who told him that Connor had gone to Westwood as a lord had been killed the previous night. She seemed a little upset about Connor, but Angel couldn't figure out what it was, as he then drove out to Westwood, seeing the numerous demons there, all fighting each other for the position of Lord of Westwood. Getting out and grabbing his bag of weapons, Angel aimed his crossbow and shot a troll in the eye, before grabbing his axe and slicing into a demon's stomach, then moving the human along to safety, all the while, looking out for Connor, with some part of him relieved that Connor couldn't be seen anywhere, as this was the second time Angel had punched Connor's ticket to hell Stabbing a demon in the head, Angel then removed the axe and whirled around, ducking under a large demon's fist and slashing, but the demon blocked the blow and backhanded Angel, before moving in for another blow, as Angel went to swing again. The demon caught the axe and raised his other fist, as a line of blood suddenly appeared on his throat

"Hey, Dad," Connor said, wielding a sword and a spear, "What took you so long? Long time, no rescue"

"Look out," Angel cried He shoved his son aside, blocking a demon's blow at the same time, as Connor moved back, before turning around and impaling a demon on his sword, then smacked another demon across the face with his spear

"I killed the son of a lord," Angel said, hacking up a demon

"Good for you, seriously," Connor said, stabbing a demon, "Paints a target on my head"

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"Apology accepted. So, where the hell have you been?"

"Well, there were a few weeks when I couldn't move"

Lightning arced through the air and fried several demons, as Gwen appeared, throwing another lightning bolt at three demons and electrocuting them, as Angel and Connor managed to fight the demons back, watching them retreat from the sight

"So, the 'anything you can do, I can do better' going well?" Gwen asked, "Good, you wanna come with me. Just found where the lord was killed and it's seriously messed up. There's a new player in town"

Angel and Connor followed Gwen into the UK-CA Sporting Field, finding a pile of dead ape-like demons, while bloody markings had been written on the wall. Gwen headed off into one of the locker rooms, before returning with a sick look on her face

"Kr'ph was a bottom feeder," Connor said, "How'd he step up?"

"Had the Eye of Ramras. Talking figurative," Angel explained, "Amplifies powers"

"And you were gonna do something about it?"

"Was gonna, but someone beat me to it"

"It was a vampire," Gwen said, "Could tell from all the dead girls"

"Any idea who did this?" Connor asked

"No," Angel replied, "Go to Wolfram and Hart. Get my dragon. He'll be a little jumpy, but tell him his name and he'll know"

Angel then whispered the dragon's name into Connor's ear, before heading back to his car and taking off with a destination already in mind

**Beverly Hills**

"With the forces of evil gathered 'round, it looked like we were done for. I was embarassed for everyone else, they were such a blubbering mess. So I said 'Keep a stiff upper lip and fight like the fate of the world depends on it!' Cause, honestly, it did. I led them bravely, no, perfectly more like it. In the end, the forces of darkness didn't stand a chance against Spike! All bloody hail!"

Resting in his throne in the beautiful garden, dressed in an open red silk robe, pants and slippers, while surrounded by numerous beautiful female humans and demons clad in bikinis, Spike tossed his head back and downed his goblet of blood

"That story gets better every time you tell it," Spider smiled

"Well, you know how it goes," Spike replied, "As a reward for my bravery, Los Angeles was sent to heaven"

"Yeah, only he left a vital part out," said a new, male voice

"Which one of you can do funny voices?" Spike asked, "Cause that's not...ah, hell"

"Hey, Spike," Angel smirked, "I need to speak to you"

"Nobody touch Spike, Lord of Beverly Hills and our saviour squared," said a large, bald demon

"Saviour squared? Yep, it's definitely hell," Angel said

"Listen, mate, I didn't rise from the ranks of prisoner to prisoner with benefits to protector, back to prisoner with benefits to lord, just to have you mess it up," Spike said, rising up from his throne

"Hey, I don't really want to be here. I was fine with you-"

"Oh, you were fine with it! Here I was, so very rude, forgetting to ask for permission!"

"Spike...shut up!"

Angel swung his fist, cracking Spike in the jaw. Caught by surprise, Spike fell to the ground, as two women helped him back up. Growling, Spike shifted into game face, as Angel got ready

"We all knew what we were getting into! We knew what would happen," Angel cried

"Knew about the end of days, huh?" Spike asked, "You're leaving one of two ways: one, in a teeny, tiny little urn. Two...you know what, I can only think of the one way"

Spike growled and swung his fist, but Angel was faster, delivering a quick blow to his nose. Spike stumbled back, then drew a knife and ducked under Angel's fist, stabbing the knife into Angel's waist. He groaned, backhanding, then kicking Spike, who fell down again

"It's that demon brew," Spike muttered, back in his human face

"Shut up. A lord was killed. Something was taken. People were drained"

"More than you and I walking Middle-Earth, you sod"

"There was an incription written on the walls in blood"

Spike shrugged and swung his fist, but Angel blocked and shoved him back, before getting yanked aside himself. Angel stumbled, but caught his footing, before turning around, his jaw dropping in surprise

"What the hell are you doing here, Angel?" Cordelia demanded

**XXXXXX**


	3. Issuing a Challenge

**XXXXXX**

"Cordelia?" Angel said in disbelief, "You're with Spike?"

Cordelia placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. She was wearing a dark purple velvet midriff tank top over a long flowing dark purple skirt that still enable her freedom of movement, as well, as a bracer of her left wrist and forearm, as well as a dark purple cloak that hung over her right arm, while her long brown hair flowed down over her shoulders

"She's not with me in that sort of sense," Spike said, "She's my-"

"Spike, shut up," Angel said, before turning to Cordelia, "How long have you been hanging out with Spike?"

"Since we all went to Hell," Cordelia replied, "And who's fault is that? Oh, that's right, my husband is to blame. The same guy who got me to murder a fellow human being"

"Look, Cordelia, I can explain about Lindsey," Angel started, "Or maybe I can't. But I'm sorry about us all being in Hell. But like I told Spike, we knew what we were getting into"

"Mommy?"

Angel turned around, seeing his three-year-old daughter, Ashleigh, clutching a teddy bear, her shoulder-length brown hair making her look like the splitting image of her mother. Cordelia headed over and scooped her daughter up into her arms

"When you sent us to Hell," Spike said, "I guess you forgot about her"

Angel started for Cordelia and Ashleigh, but then groaned and slowly removed the knife from his waist, before tossing it on the ground and glaring at Spike, who rolled his eyes

"Lord Spike and Cordy," a woman said, "What shall we do with him?"

"Run him through with his own axe?" Spider suggested

"How about the lot of you just get lost?" Cordelia replied sharply

Angel was holding a hand to his wound, as all of Spike's harem trooped inside. Cordelia set Ashleigh down and ran a hand through her daughter's hair, as Spike withdrew a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up, blowing streams of smoke

"So, you two been working together?" Angel asked incredously

At that moment, the dragon landed with a heavy thump behind Angel and roared, as Spike tossed down his cigarette, while Cordelia stood in front of Ashleigh protectively. The dragon roared, before going for Spike, snapping its large jaws, as Spike leapt out of the way

"What the bloody hell?" Spike cried, "Don't you remember me?"

The dragon ignored him, as Cordelia ran in, raising her hands, as pentagrams appeared around her palms, shooting out a psychic wave that knocked the dragon back. It snarled, before breathing a jet of flames, as Cordelia dived out of the way

"Hey, hey, hey!" Angel cried, "Enough! No more!"

The dragon growled, before standing down, as Cordelia rushed to her daughter's side, as Connor soon arrived

"If you had told me you were going to see Spike, I could have told you that he was on our side"

"You knew about this too?" Angel asked

Connor shrugged

"Spike and Mom been saving a lot of people. Half the people I'm looking after are from them. And I'm running out of space because they've been saving so many lately"

Angel was simply stunned by what he was hearing. He had assumed that Spike was evil, but he was wrong. In truth, Spike had been working alongside Connor and Cordelia as the Lord of Beverly Hills in order to rescue people. So much easier if Spike was evil, Angel thought

"Come on, we're leaving," Angel told the dragon

The dragon spread its wings and took to the air, as Connor followed after his father, while Spike and Cordelia went back into their mansion

"How'd you get here?" Angel asked

"I drove," Connor replied, "The dragon indicated for me to ride on its back, but I felt that would be a little weird"

Connor hopped into his car and took off, as the dragon flew down and landed, allowing Angel to climb onto its neck, before taking to the skies once again, taking Angel back to Wolfram and Hart. Once there, Angel headed into the weapons room, finding Wesley there

"You need to lay low for a while," Wesley said, "The lords are discussing about what happened to Burge's son"

"Whoever killed the Lord of Westwood pinned it on Spike and Cordy," Angel said, hanging up his weapons, "So we talked"

"With knives?"

"He did. Somebody wanted me there, Wes. Someone wants me to play his or hers or its game," Angel said, grabbing his broadsword

"So, what are you going to do?" Wesley asked

"Change the game"

**XXXXXX**

"I'd just like to point out that the Lord of Silverlake has declined to join us. I'd like to bring up the idea of shucking him. Also, you'll notice that Beverly Hills isn't represented"

In a large mansion near downtown LA, the Lords of Los Angeles had gathered together for their meeting, including the Lord of Burbank, a bald, pale-skinned female demon in a gothic attire, the Lord of Compton, who looked like an alien, the Lord of Century City, who looked like a robot, the Lord of Santa Monica, a shark-like demon named Teeth, whose previous job was a loan shark in Sunnydale, the Lord of Sherman Oaks, a dwarf-size demon, the Lord of Weho, a large, red-skinned demon in leather armour and finally Burge, Lord of Downtown Los Angeles

"We should bring them down," the Lord of Compton said, "They ended Kr'ph. All of us could-"

"You don't know that. Also, don't you remember their last threat?" the Lord of Burbank asked

"None of this is important!" Burge cried, slamming his fist onto the table, "My son is dead because of Angel!"

"If not for Angel, we wouldn't be here," said Teeth

"I'm not here to debate whether or not we're killing Angel. We are. I'm here to discuss the most brutal way to do it"

"Wolfram and Hart warned you not to," the Lord of Weho cautioned, "They warned me too. Immediately after the fall, I was considering it"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WOLFRAM AND HART! I WANT ANGEL!" Burge roared

"Okay then. Let's go," Angel said, walking into the room with Wesley

"You can't be here," the Lord of Burbank said

"Yet I am. Life throws these crazy curveballs. Had a talk with my friendly neighbourhood Wolfram and Hart rep. He has something to say"

"Do what you please with Angel," Wesley said

"So, make with the vengeance," Angel told Burge, "But I take you down like I did your son, I'm the new lord of downtown Los Angeles"

"You're gonna be in charge of my domain?" Burge asked, "In charge of thousands of enslaved humans?"

"In charge, yes, but I've got a different plan for them. Less slavery-esque," Angel said, "Now, shall we do it here or outside? Better off outside, as there's a charm on this place to stop you knuckleheads from tearing each other apart"

"Not here, not today. I'll...appoint a champion to fight you in my place," Burge said, "For the control of my domain"

"Sounds great. Thing is, you're hardly worth my time," Angel said, "So, I'm challenging everyone here for all of Los Angeles"

"You dare challenge-" the Lord of Burbank started

"Short on time. Had a long day. Yes I do"

"One vamp in charge of the whole she-bang?" Teeth said

"It doesn't matter," Burge said, "All our champions against Angel, all by his lonesome? It'll be a slaughter"

"He's right," Wesley told Angel, "It will absolutely be a slaughter"

"We'll think of something," Angel said, "We're the king of the last-minute saves...except that one time I sent everyone to hell"

"Two days to gather our best men and for you to make peace with whoever passes as your loved ones," Burge called out

"Nice. Have your people call my ghost people to arrange a time and place," Angel said, sheathing his broadsword and walking away

Wesley followed after him towards the door, but once Angel reached the door, he stumbled, holding a hand to the knife wound on his waist, clutching hold of the doorway to steady his balance. The wound would have long healed hours ago...if Angel was still a vampire

**XXXXXX**


	4. Gathering a Response

**XXXXXX**

_**Then...**_

Angel dodged the demon's fist and swung his sword, splitting the demon open, before deflecting another demon's sword and decapitating him, then impaling a third demon in the chest. Letting go of his sword, Angel turned away, punching a demon in the face, then kicking a vampire in the chest, throwing him back. Taking a chance to have a quick look around the rain-and-body soaked alley, Angel couldn't see Cordelia or Connor anywhere. He had no idea where Spike had gone and Gunn wasn't anywhere in sight. The dragon roared as it breathed down a series of flames, incinerating several demons. Angel had just recently turned the dragon to their side, helping them in the fight, but even still, it wasn't enough. The first wave of demons were gone, while the second wave were coming in. Getting ready, Angel lunged at two demons, taking them down, before turning around and grabbing a demon by the throat, then driving his fist into the demon's face, followed by another blow, before pausing briefly, scanning the area in search of Gunn. He had been dying when Angel saw him last. The demon struggled in Angel's grip, as he drew back his fist, but then, suddenly, everything changed. Angel found himself standing on a building roof, while everywhere around him, Los Angeles was going to Hell. Looking over the building edge, Angel saw a couple being harassed by a zombie. Thinking nothing of it, Angel felt his heart race as he jumped off the building. Only when he was falling did he realise that his heart was alive and racing, as he slammed into a car roof and bounced off. His heart was racing, while his legs and back were broken. Unable to move his body, Angel looked around, finally seeing Wesley walking towards him

"Gunn got pulled away in the fight," Angel started

"Angel," Wesley started

"You weren't there. Trust me, he needs-"

"Angel, I'm sorry"

"So am I"

_**Now...**_

"Ts'nad hc-iz t'guerhr ev! Nella!" Angel read from the book

He was lying shirtless on a small stretcher, monster book in one had and something small and squishy in the other

"Ts'nad hc-iz t'guerhr ev! Nella!" Wesley repeated

"Okay, next, it says you're supposed to put one hand on hip and the other kinda like a spout," Angel said

"Wait, really?"

"No. Tnuets-ne'zal gnav! Snem'ed!"

"Snem'ed!" Wesley finished

A pink glow appeared on Angel's wait injury, completely healing the wound. Angel groaned in pain until the glow had faded away, leaving nothing behind but a small pink mark

"That was a ball," Wesley said, "Now, all we need to do is to figure out how one human can possibly defeat Hell's most powerful champions"

"We agreed not to say that out aloud," Angel muttered, "Fine, you said the H-word. Let's vent our feelings. Cause that's what we do"

"Why'd you do it?"

"It's what you wanted. We're prepared. We've planted seeds"

"Didn't answer my question"

"I want out of Hell," Angel replied finally, getting up

"And you think picking a fight will do that?" Wesley asked, "Rock the heavens, smash the barriers, let the calvary in to take you back?"

"It's not Hell because of where we are. Fire, brimstone, demons, that's just window dressing. I'm alive, I'm breathing, I'm aching from fights fought months ago," Angel said, staring at his reflection in the mirror, "It's what I've always wanted, yet I know it's not the Shanshu. I'm free of the vampire for one reason. Because they know that right now is when I need it most"

Angel sighed and turned away from the window. The last time he had been human hadn't been so bad. It had allowed him to have a son with the one person he had never expected to be with and yet, it had all happened. It wasn't something he would ever regret. But being human again, especially now that he was trapped in Hell, made everything harder

"I understand, but things have changed," Wesley said, "I'm the supernatural one and you're human. We're running low on the magics needs to keep up the glamour. You need to call off the big after-school rumble...but you won't. Back to work then"

Just then, a bright orange light appeared behind Wesley, as two beautiful women apeared from the fading light. Both were wearing long, flowing white gowns and long hair, though one woman had pink hair and the other had aqua-green hair

"See, this is what happens when we vent," Angel said, "People overhear"

"Angel," said the pink-haired woman, "We came for you"

"For you, we came," said her sister

"Come with us"

"Into the light"

"Into the light blue Acura"

"It's in the garage"

Angel and Wesley followed the two women down to the garage and into the light blue Acura, before driving away from Wolfram and Hart. Angel's pet dragon, who had been sleeping outside the building, saw the car driving away and spread its wings, before taking to the skies and flying after the car, watching over its master. Once the car and dragon disappeared from sight, Gunn appeared on the roof of the opposite building, flanked by two vampires. Handling a grapping hook and rope, Gunn waited an extra minute, before flinging the hook towards Wolfram and Hart and swinging down towards it

**XXXXXX**

"He's issued a challenge," Teeth said, "One champion for each lord"

"Well, there's two of us," Spike said, "So, does that-"

Cordelia simply elbowed him in the ribs, followed by a glare

"So, Angel's challenged all of us?" Cordelia asked, "Or all of yous, I mean. God, is he an idiot?"

"I've mentioned that a few times," Spike said

He was still wearing his silk Hugh Hefner outfit, while two demons dressed casually were standing near the hologram of Teeth. Ashleigh was staying by her mother, who currently had a katana drawn

"You guys need to take this," Teeth said, clicking his fingers

One of the demons approached Spike and Cordelia, presenting a long rectangular box, which the other demon opened, revealing a long, gold staff that looked like a honeycomb

"Ooh, pretty," Cordelia said, "What is it?"

"Hagun Shaft," Teeth explained, "Forged in the first fires, created by an immortal so he could end his existence. A rather messy ending for its intended. Turns them inside-out"

"Bloody marvellous," Spike said, picking up the Shaft, "But not interested. Sod off"

"All the lords have one in case Angel wins and here freezes over," Teeth said, before looking at Ashleigh, "And if Angel loses, I'll eat up his little girl for breakfast"

"Listen, mate, we had a good partnership while back in Sunnydale, but I must warn you, you lay a finger on my niece and you'll be choking on your innards. Got me?" Spike threatened

"Take care, little guy"

The hologram of Teeth faded away, as the two demons then left. Spike sighed, as Spider came up to him, her eyes glittering when she saw the Shaft. Seeing the look, Spike handed the Shaft to her, before walking off with Cordelia and Ashleigh

"Great, so Angel has challenged the lords," Cordelia said, "He's gonna get himself killed"

"No he won't," Spike said, "Angel beats the odds or the odds beat him. So, we gonna go out and stop him from getting himself killed?"

"There must be a reason he's doing this. All on his own too. I just don't get it. Oh, I give up. I'm gonna go train or something"

"Yeah, take the girls with you too"

Cordelia flippantly waved him off as she walked away. Spike chuckled, then dug a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up

**XXXXXX**

**In case you're wondering, Cordelia's outfit is based upon the character Kyra from Charmed. Next chapter: Angel and Wesley meet three old friends**


	5. It's Silverlake!

**XXXXXX**

"Oh, someone's stewing"

"The gods, they're moody"

"Demigods"

"Anti-gods"

"The forces are rising"

"You know anything about it?"

"If it's Wolfram and Hart, they left me off the interface memo," Wesley said, "Maybe this is their response or something"

"Don't worry, vampire and ghost," said the pink-haired woman, "Leave all your problems behind you. Everything will be okay"

"Better than okay," said the green-haired woman, "It's Silverlake!"

The car pulled up to the sidewalk, as the oocupants got out. Angel and Wesley were looking around in amazement at Silverlake. It looked like Paradise in Hell. The only demons that walked the streets were demons looking for nothing more than peace and contentment, while other demons mowed their lawns, keeping their gardens well maintained. There was not a single sign of Hell infecting Silverlake

"I can hardly believe this," Wesley said, the sun reflecting off his glasses, "This is amazing"

"Welcome, friendly vampire," said a demon crossing the street with his girlfriend

"Smart suit there, ghost," said a chubby demon mowing his lawn

"I feel...oddly content," Angel said, watching his dragon soar overhead

"You can thank Franics for that," the pink-haired woman said, pointing to the harpy flying overhead, singing a song, "She was a struggling performance artist, until our lord helped her"

"Now, Gabs, I told you, watch the lord-speak"

Angel and Wesley turned around, surprise etching their faces as Lorne came walking towards them. He was wearing a red and gold suit with a small cloak and a small red crown rested upon his horns

"I'm not more fabulous than anyone else in Silverlake," Lorne said

"Of course, Lorne. My anti-non-mistake," Gabs said

"Angelcakes!"

"Looking good, Lorne," Angel said

"Like that's any different. Sorry I didn't get you. If I leave this protective bubble, everyone worries. It's like living in a town full of yous. And Wesley!"

"Rain check on the hug?" Wesley suggested

"Roger that," Lorne said, "Stuck in that suit for eternity. Wolfram and Hart's cruelest act yet"

"So, how'd you end up here?" Angel asked

They had started walking together on the footpath. The twins had left, while pixies were flying around the trio

"Well, I didn't quite make it out of LA," Lorne said, "Fred and I made it with Ashleigh and we turned it into a haven. Then, Cordelia came along and picked her daughter up from her"

"Wait, are you saying that Fred is here?" Wesley asked

"Oh, this is not going to end well," Angel muttered to himself

Lorne led them to a small cafe, where several demons and humans were having lunch. A small demon was hovering over a large gold orb that was showing images of Los Angeles, as Fred suddenly appeared. She dropped the plates that she was carrying at the sight of Angel and Wesley

"Angel? Wesley? Oh my God, you're alive!"

Fred ran towards Wesley and flung her arms around him, only for her arms to pass right through him. Surprised and confused, Fred placed her hand on Wesley's chest, watching it pass through his body

"What? I don't understand," Fred said, "Why are you incorporeal?"

"I died, Fred," Wesley said, "I was killed by Cyvus Vail and Wolfram and Hart brought me back as a ghost to serve as their liaison"

"Angel, come with me," Lorne said, "They need to catch up"

Angel followed Lorne to the golden orb, seeing flashes of Los Angeles burning and demons prowling the streets, as well as Spike and Cordelia training the bikini women, while Connor was patrolling the streets with Gwen, taking on a small group of vampires and killing them all, as Angel watched proudly with a small smile

"See, I'm never far from my friends," Lorne said, "Though I can't get a fix on you while you're in HQ. Must be some hoo-doo. But, I'm here when you need me. Case in point, right about nowish. Challenging the lords? Not feeling dead enough?"

"How'd you-?" Angel started

"They sent me a care package. I told them to go screw. You don't have any threats to worry about from my side, but, I don't know, show him, Tim"

Lorne clicked his fingers and the small demon changed the images in the orb, revealling the champions that would be fighting for their lords, including a shadowy wraith, a creature made entirely of fire, a gigantic blob of pulsating flesh, a female version of the demon Skip, as well as a tyrannosaurus rex

"Is that a-"

"T-Rex? I think so"

"No, I was talking about the-"

"She-Skip?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah? He says 'yeah'? Don't you get it?" Lorne said, "Of course you don't. You're you and that's why I sent for you. For the love of Silverlake, I've sworn to stay out of scraps, scrapes and maulings, so officially, I'm telling you there's nothing I can do. Unofficially, however, I can point you in the direction of some hope"

At that moment, Wesley and Fred came outside, as a huge shadow swept over them. They looked up to see a black winged stallion hovering over them, but it was the rider that surprised them the most

"I assure you, my hope is so large, it eclipses the sun!" the Groosalugg cried, "Angel! Wesley! Oh, this is the day of days!"

"Must admit, didn't see that coming," Wesley said

The stallion landed, as the Groosalugg hopped off. He still looked the same from when Angel saw him last, which was back in Pylea four years earlier. To be honest, Angel was simply speechless from seeing the Groosalugg, as it had been so long and he hadn't been expecting to see the Pylean half-demon any time soon

"Hell has been kind to you old friend," the Groosalugg said, "And Wesley, I heard you are without mass. Good for you, always keep your enemies guessing"

"Groo, it's been a long time," Angel said

The Groosalugg grinned and clapped Angel on the shoulder, before taking him away to talk about weapons, as Fred excused herself and went back inside, leaving Wesley and Lorne alone together

"Well, Wes, you look...I like the retro transparent look," Lorne said

"Lorne, you're scared of me," Wesley said

"What? No way, you're my friend and partner in bringing down the evil corporation...who is resurrected by said corporation and, oh come on, Wes, how'd you expect me to react?"

"Wolfram and Hart sent us here, but they don't control it. As much as they'd like to. It's too evil much for them"

**XXXXXX**

"Can't believe the package wasn't there," the vampire said, "Fish coulda told us, if you hadn't knocked him unconscious"

"Whatever," Gunn said, "We got what we came for"

"What, a sarcophagus and a photo? You're kidding me"

Gunn looked at the photograph of Angel Investigations, which included himself, Fred, Wesley, Angel holding Connor and a beaming Cordelia holding her newborn daughter

"Well, I wanted it," Gunn said

"You're messed up"

"Aware. Now shut up and turn around. Or you'll miss it"

The three vampires faced the Wolfram and Hart building, as it suddenly exploded in a shower of glass and fire, burning high into the sky, obliterating everything that had once stood there

"That almost made the whole damn thing worth it," Gunn grinned, his eyes flashing gold

**XXXXXX**

"I'm not sure if he cares," Wesley said, "But if we don't do something soon, Angel will die..."

Just then, Wesley suddenly faded away, leaving Lorne and a few nearby demons shocked with surprise

"Wesley?" Lorne said, "I'm gonna be blamed for this, I know it"

**XXXXXX**


	6. Angel vs the Champions part 1

**XXXXXX**

"Everything is under control," Wesley said

_**"Is it though, Wesley? Let's examine,"** came the booming, sinister voice of the senior partners_

Wesley looked around at the white space he was habiting, until he saw an image open up before him and he instantly recognised it as the former building of the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart, now simply a pile of rubble still smoking from the explosion

**_"This was where we wanted Angel,"_** the senior partners said, **_"This is a megaton of proof that everything is very far from under control"_**

"So, in addition to the other unwanted duties, I'm also in charge of caretaking your property," Wesley said, "I had no idea, but now that I do, I'll make sure nothing further happens to the rubble"

**_"Quiet!"_**

At that moment, Wesley's mouth was suddenly sealed shut

**_"Your duties do not include being Angel's cheerleader, but you keep insisting on rolling that pebble down the snowy mountain. His blood will be on your hands, Wesley. Which is disappointing, as we really want it on ours"_**

**Silverlake...**

"Things were going well. As well as they could be considering the location," Lorne said, "And then Wesley has to go and fill my head with 'Angel's gonna die'"

He tossed back the glass of seabreeze and started refilling it, while talking to the twins standing behind him

"He knows more than anyone Angel's down, always down, but he's never out. And then Wesley disappears, leaving me like this. He's switched sides, I need a scorecard, holy wow, I'm gonna be hungover tomorrow"

Lorne tossed back the glass again and went to refill it again, but decided against it, as he could feel the effects on him

"Poor Wesley, poor Spike, poor Cordelia, poor everyone. There's nothing we can really do for them. At least Piper's in heaven"

"She's not with her loved ones," said the pink-haired twin

"Heaven without your loved ones is not heaven at all," said her sister

"You sing a lot of gibberish ladies, but sometimes you stumble onto a meaningful verse. Let's get to work," Lorne said

**Downtown Los Angeles**

Angel was in the bathroom of a half-destroyed shopping centre, busy shaving topless. Since becoming human, he had become pretty good at shaving. He felt it was easier than cutting his own hair. The big fight against Hell's champions was today, taking place in a few hours in downtown Los Angeles in front of all the civilians and demon lords. Angel knew he should have spent the last remaining minutes going over the weapons he had received from the Groosalugg, but he felt that he couldn't face Hell's champions with stubble. Washing his face with water, Angel put his shirt on, then his leather duster, before grabbing his bag of weapons and heading to the rubble formerly known as Wolfram and Hart. The dragon was waiting for him, as Angel climbed onto its back. All the remaining magics Angel could have used to help make his fight easier was buried under tons of rubble, but thankfully, the spell projecting his vampire glamour was untouched and would only be destroyed when he was. The dragon spread its wings and took off towards the battlefield

**Beverly Hills**

"Well, they're ready and more appropriately attired," Cordelia said, looking at the bikini women, all now clad in leather armour and carrying weapons

"So, the big fight today," Spike said, now dressed in his jeans and black T-shirt, "Should be exciting"

He and Cordelia were standing in the armoury, looking over the weapons, including swords, axes and firearms. The pair were wondering if they would join Angel in his fight or simply watch. Ashleigh was currently with a few bikini women who would remain behind to watch over her. Cordelia drew her katana and checked the blade, before sheathing it

"We'll be fine," she said

"Of course, never that easy," Spike said, seeing someone standing outside

**Santa Monica**

"Everyone's going out to watch," Connor said, standing on the warehouse, "The lords are giving their slaves the day off"

"They're stupid," Gwen said, "If Angel dies, they're next"

"Well, whatever comes next, we'll be ready"

They were watching all the demons and humans make their ways to the battlefield, while Nina was sitting on a cannon, making sure the demons and humans got there safely

"Maybe Angel thinks he'll win," Connor said, "Or he's suicidal"

"We could go," Gwen suggested

"No. For whatever reason he's doing this, he wants to do it alone"

**XXXXXX**

"Five minutes until the blood!" Burge cried

He and the rest of the lords were standing on a rock platform floating over the road, while everyone else were in a large crowd, all waiting for the fight to begin. Meanwhile, Gunn and several vampires were standing on a nearby building, watching everything unfold

"Gonna be a slaughter," said a vampire

"Odds don't matter. Never do. Learned that one pretty quickly," Gunn said

"Listen everyone!" Burge cried, flying down from the platform, "Two rules. One: remember who your lord is. Two: Anyone interferes with Angel's death, I'll respond, like so!"

He grabbed a human and lifted him up, before throwing him through the air, but at that moment, Angel arrived on the dragon, catching the human by the leg, as the dragon landed. Angel let the human go and got off, as several of Burge's men chained the dragon to the ground

"So, to recap the terms: I die, business as usual," Angel said, "But I win, everyone goes free

"There he is. Behold the vampire responsible for you all going straight to Hell!" Burge cried

"Everyone should know. A while ago, I made mistakes. Big ones. And I tried to make things right, but it made things worse. For my friends, for all for you, but here I am. Again. Trying to make things right. Again. Can we just get to the fight?"

"Now, those were some awkward last words," said the Wraith

He appeared, along with Mr. Fire, She-Skip and the T-rex. Angel got ready, as She-Skip slugged him in the face, spraying blood from his lips. Angel staggered back, as Wraith struck him. Dodging the next swing, Angel grabbed his sword and drew it, leaving a trail of flames in its wake. Wraith and Mr. Fire moved back, as Angel slashed with the flaming sword again, holding off She-Skip. The T-rex roared and stomped towards Angel, as he sliced upwards, striking the T-rex

"You're not an innocent dupe tricked into working for an evil overlord, are you?" Angel asked

"What the hell?! Are you high?!" the T-rex cried

"Making sure"

Wraith moved in, slashing Angel across the face, as She-Skip punched him in the stomach. Angel staggered, slashing at Mr. Fire, before dodging the T-rex's jaws, then kicking She-Skip in the stomach, as Wraith punched him. The T-Rex grabbed Angel by his duster with its jaws, as knocked the sword from Angel's hand, while She-Skip punched him in the chest. Angel groaned in pain, blood dripping from his mouth, as a huge bolt of lightning suddenly appeared. All the champions backed off, as Angel fell to the ground, his eyes widening in surprise

**XXXXXX**

**_"Had enough, Wesley?"_** asked the senior partners, **_"Torture is so medieval, but it makes its point"_**

"You force me to wear this tie and you call that pittance torture?" Wesley asked once the pain had left his body, "How about you stop wasting everyone's time and put me back so I can do my job"

**_"You already are. You're always on the clock, Wesley. Very well, we'll return you to your regularly scheduled programming"_**

**XXXXXX**


	7. Angel vs the Champions part 2

**XXXXXX**

"Silverlake. Good," Wesley said, before seeing the twins, "Excuse me, do you know where Lorne is? We have to come together now"

"Lorne is coming together," said the pink-haired woman

"Pardon?"

"One step ahead of you, Wesley"

"The great and green non-lord has gotten off his fabulous fence," said the green-haired woman, "And has rallied the troops"

**XXXXXX**

"We should free the dragon!" Angel cried, "Help our odds"

He dodged Wraith's claws and slashed with his flaming sword. Wraith cried out, as Connor slammed his fist into Wraith's jaw, knocking him back. Mr. Fire swung his fist at Spike, but the blond vampire dodged to his left and grinned, before backhanding him. Mr. Fire staggered, as Cordelia slashed with her katana. Mr. Fire grabbed the blade, but Cordelia kicked him in the stomach, as Spike punched him again. The Groosalugg slugged She-Skip in the jaw, as she swung her fist, but the Groosalugg blocked and punched her again, while Gwen fired a lightning bolt at the T-rex. It roared, as Nina slashed with her werewolf claws, leaving trails of blood in the T-rex's skin. It roared again and swung its tail at Nina, as she leapt nimbly out of the way, while Gwen fired another lightning bolt

"Isn't that cheating?" Connor asked, dodging Wraith's fist

"Yes, but so is your involvment," Angel replied, "Groosalugg, free the dragon!"

He slashed at Wraith, who moved out of the way and held out his hands, creating shadow bands that knocked Angel and Connor back. Spike appeared, kicking Wraith in the stomach, before grabbing him by the throat and punching him in the face. Connor leapt at Mr. Fire, tackling him, as Angel joined his son, slashing Mr. Fire across the face

"Hey, honey, nice to see you," Cordelia said

"Hey, darling. Good to see you as well," Angel grinned, "Ashleigh fine?"

"She's good. Being taken care of. Look out!"

Angel spun around, deflecting She-Skip's punch and elbowed her in the face, as Cordelia slashed, striking She-Skip in the chest. She staggered, as the Groosalugg came in with a flying kick, knocking She-Skip to the ground

"Princess. You look stunning as always," the Groosalugg said

"Oh my god, you're here?" Cordelia cried, "I don't believe it"

"Can we save the reunion until after the big fight?" Angel asked

Connor punched Mr. Fire in the face, as Mr. Fire punched him back. Spike kicked Wraith in the stomach, then punched him in the face, as Gwen fired twin lightning bolts at the T-rex. Nina slashed at the dinosaur, as it roared and swung its tail, before snapping its jaws. Gwen dived out of the way, before narrowly avoiding the dinosaur's giant feet, as Nina snarled, before slashing the T-rex on the jaw. It swung its boxy head, sending her flying, as the Groosalugg came up and drove his fist into the T-rex's jaw. She-Skip swung her fist, but Cordelia blocked with her katana and backhanded her, before striking her on the collar with the sword. She-Skip growled and punched Cordelia in the face, before kicking her in the stomach, throwing her down. She went to reach for Cordelia, but a bolt struck her in the arm. She-Skip growled and turned around, seeing Fred with a crossbow

"Fred! Thanks," Cordelia cried, before kicking She-Skip in the kneecap

Fred reloaded her crossbow and fired at the T-rex, striking it in the leg, as Burge flew down towards Lorne, who was watching the fight

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a lord, I entered a champion," Lorne said, "Myself. Full disclosure, I can turn into a whole gaggle of people. Even an angry Brit and what's that over there, an electric girl. I used her for the grand entrance"

"You're lying," Burge growled

"Am I? I'm from a different dimension, all sorts of rules of nature that would blow your febble little mind. Tell you what, we'll go into it later, after the fight"

Meanwhile, Gunn was sitting on the edge of the building, overlooking the fight take place with a smile on his face

"You want in, don't you?" asked a vampire

"Fine up here," Gunn replied, "Not my thing anymore. Besides, this is my doing. The second half, that's where things cook"

The Groosalugg made his way to the dragon and snapped the chains. The dragon roared, glad to be free of its chains and spread its wings as if stretching them out. At the sound of the dragon's roar, the T-rex turned and greeted with a similar roar, as if seeing a worthy adversary

"Angel, look at me, I have freed the noble steer," the Groosalugg cried, before turning to the dragon, "I am freeing you so that you may fight the dinosaur. That I'd very much like to see"

Both dinosaur and dragon roared as they stomped towards each other. The T-rex lunged and snapped its jaws, but the dragon dodged and latched its jaws around the T-rex's neck. The dinosaur shook its head and charged forward, body-slamming the dragon and breaking out its grip, before headbutting the dragon in the chest

"You know I don't want you anywhere near here," Angel said, arm wrapped tightly around Wraith's throat

"Yeah, well, I guess I inherited some of Mom's stubborness," Connor replied, punching Wraith, "At zero hour, Lorne did the supernatural shimmy to Santa Monica and gave a rousing, drunken speech. The parts I understood were really moving"

Wraith kicked Connor in the chest, before elbowing Angel, then broke out of his grip and spun around, but Angel ducked under Wraith's arm and sliced upwards with the flaming sword. Wraith screeched, as Angel moved into a different position, seeing Spike nearby fighting Mr. Fire

"So, what brought you here?" Angel asked, punching Wraith

"What about me? Lorne came to me first," Spike replied, kicking Mr. Fire in the jaw, "He was slurring on about 'how no matter where we are, if we're not with those we care about, it's not ever going to be right'"

Spike blocked Mr. Fire's punch and clocked him in the jaw, as Angel kicked Wraith, then sliced at his head. Wraith ducked and fired shadow bands that knocked Angel back, as Spike whirled around Angel and kicked Wraith in the chest. Following suit, Angel spun around and slashed Mr. Fire across the stomach before he had a chance to strike

"I think he broke out into a song once, but since he was a bit blitzed, the rhyme scheme was way off. Besides, he's right and I'm a champion!" Spike said, slogging Wraith in the jaw

"You want out of Hell," Angel said, driving the hilt of his sword into the side of Mr. Fire's head, "And this is a start for you"

"Look, Angel, I've got a slayer and a baby daughter waiting for me. I'm just doing whatever I can to get out this place and back to Buffy"

"I hear you," Angel said, looking over at Connor and Cordelia fighting against She-Skip together

Spike traded places with Angel again, punching Mr. Fire in the face, as Angel dodged Wraith's fist and slashed him across the stomach, then they traded again, with Spike landing a roundhouse kick on Wraith, as Angel sliced upwards on Mr. Fire. Both demonic champions fell to their hands and knees from the onslaught. Angel and Spike then looked up to see the gigantic gelatinous spore demon. A bolt from Fred was shot into the champion, but it rumbled forward, as Angel and Spike got ready, before charging forward. Angel sliced upwards, as Spike punched, his fist getting sucked in by the spore demon. He wrenched his hand away, as Cordelia arrived, burying her katana up to the hilt inside the demon. Angel did the same, as the demon writhed in agony

"Watch this," Cordelia smiled

She held up her right hand, as a red pentagram appeared and a hole about a foot wide was blasted straight through the spore champion. Angel removed his sword, then plunged it back into the demon again, as it exploded in a shower of ooze

"Oh, bloody hell," Spike cried

At that moment, Wesley suddenly appeared before the group

"Wesley. Are you alright?" Angel asked

"'Are you alright?'" Spike questioned, "What do you mean by that? You knew he was up and about? Does nobody stay dead in this world!"

He then put his hand on Wesley's chest, but it just fell through

"Was it an amulet?"

"You're alive?" Cordelia said to Wesley, before turning on Angel, "And you knew about this? And didn't tell me?"

"Well, technically, I'm still dead," Wesley said, before gazing over the battlefield and spying Fred

Fred shot She-Skip with another crossbow, before looking around and seeing Wesley. She lowered her crossbow, just as She-Skip raised her fist, ready to strike Fred down

**XXXXXX**

**Next chapter: First Night. Just what exactly happened to everyone when Los Angeles went to Hell?**


	8. First Night: Spike and Connor

**First Night part 1**

**XXXXXX**

_"Man, I bet there's total excitement out there and I'm missing it all," _Betta George mused, _"Fighting, biting and revelations. Gotta be better than what's here at Castle de Gunn"_

**XXXXXX**

**Spike's First Night**

Spike snarled, gold eyes glowing in the dark rain as he cracked a demon in the jaw. Blood was running down the side of Spike's head, as he then kicked the demon in the stomach, doubling it over, then snapping its neck, before whirling around and dodging a spear. Angel had promised that Wolfram and Hart would deliver full-on bloody wrath and they didn't disappoint, sending a huge army in order to wipe Angel and his friends out. Spike was actually enjoying himself. This was the kind of fight he loved, back to the wall, nothing but fists and fangs against the overwhelming number of opponents. But also, Spike was doing his best to survive so he could get out of Los Angeles and head back to Rome for Buffy and their baby daughter, Emily

Dodging the spear again, Spike grabbed hold of the shaft and snapped the blade off, before backhanding the demon, then taking the broken shaft and driving it through the demon's throat. It choked and gurgled on its own blood, before grabbing the blade and stabbing at Spike. He took the blade in his right forearm, as the demon keeled over and died. Then, everything suddenly changed. The rain had suddenly stopped, the demon bodies had disappeared from sight, while Spike's injuries had been completely healed and his clothing was restored. He was still standing on the building roof and looked around over Los Angeles, before realising where he was: Los Angeles had gone to Hell. The sun and moon were up at the same time, so Spike wasn't bursting into flames, but his body still felt on edge from the sun being up. Spike looked over Los Angeles, seeing spiked mouths open wide in buildings, while other buildings had tentacles growing from them. Spike laughed

"Two times, Los Angeles! Two times Spike survives the Big Bad! And not just the Big Bad! The Biggest Bad! The Biggest goddamn Bads since Eve bit the apple!" Spike declared loudly, "Look at me. I stared evil down and I laughed in its ugly mug! And I'm staring at the dawn and I'm not smoking! You hear that? Screw you dawn! Hope that's not taken out of context"

Spike smiled to himself and drew a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up, as a winged demon came flying towards him. Spike waited, blowing out a stream of smoke, before swinging his fist at the last moment, cracking the demon in the jaw and sending it down to the ground

"Yeah, Spike is officially out! Get the word out when you hit the bottom. Nobody talks to Spike unless Spike talks to them. And Spike doesn't talk to anyone who isn't a fairly opened...aw hell"

Spike turned away from the roof edge and made his way to the elevator, taking it down to ground level. He contemplated whether he should have just jumped off the building or not, but then decided that the elevator would be safer, before realizing that now everything was in Hell, the elevator wouldn't be safe at all. Thankfully, the elevator dropped Spike off at ground level safely and he headed outside, seeing two women running across the road, being chased by two massive spider demons. Spike sighed, as his face shifted and he chased after the women, tackling a spider demon and slugging it in its humans face, as the second demon descended on Spike. He kicked it in the face, before uppercutting the first demon, then grabbing the second demon in a headlock, before growling the tearing the demon's head off. The first demon snarled and lunged, as Spike punched it in the face. The demon growled and charged, slamming Spike to the ground, before pinning him down, then growling and descending its jaws towards him. Spike tried to hold the demon's mouth away, as its head suddenly fell off in his hands. Frowning in his human face, Spike got up and looked around

"Looks like you needed help," Cordelia smirked, holding a bloodied katana, then turning to the two women, "You're safe for now"

"Can we come with you?" the older woman asked, "It's not safe around here"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Spike said, "I was retired, but it got boring. Come on, let's get out of this place"

Spike joined Cordelia and headed off, as the two women joined them, casting looks over their shoulders as they travelled along the Hell-ridden street

**XXXXXX**

**Connor's First Night**

Connor ducked under the mace, before driving the sword up into the demon's stomach. It roared and fell back, as Connor whirled around, dodging another sword, before punching the demon in the face, then reversing its own sword upon itself. Looking around the rain soaked alley, Connor couldn't see his parents or uncles anywhere. He hoped that Lorne and Fred had managed to get Ashleigh to safety, as he kicked a demon in the knee, then uppercutted it, before slamming it against the wall, then breaking its neck. Connor looked around for the next threat, but then everything suddenly changed. The rain had stopped completely and Connor found himself standing out in the open instead of being in an alley. Confused, he looked around, seeing tentacles growing out of the road and wrapped around lampposts. He looked to the sky, seeing the sun and the moon sitting together in the orange sky

_"Okay, what the hell is going on?" _Connor thought, before answering his own question, _"We must be in Hell"_

Drawing a stake from his jacket, Connor walked along the streets, hearing people screaming in the distance, but he knew he was too far away to help. A demon soon lumbered into view, before seeing Connor and snarling. Connor braced himself as the demon charged. Waiting until the last minute, Connor dived out of the way, as the demon sailed past, running straight into a lamppost and knocking itself out. Connor quickly hurried on in case the demon woke up quickly, but thankfully, it didn't. Turning onto a corner, Connor looked around, wondering what had happened to everyone else, hoping that his parents were still alive and that his sister was safe. Deciding to try and find them out, Connor headed off, looking for a familiar landmark that he could use to get back to Los Angeles. Walking along the street, he recognised that he was currently in Compton and that he knew where to go. Quickening his pace, Connor turned down another corner and skidded to a halt, before ducking behind an abandoned car

"Wolfram and Hart wanted us there twenty minutes ago!" the leader cried, "Now everything's gone to Hell and we won't collect our shillings"

The demon was humanoid, with red-purple skin and wearing armour that made him look like an Urok-hai from Lord of the Rings and was leading a force of demons about a hundred strong, some of them armoured, some of them only wearing a helmet for protection. Connor realized that this army was meant to be at the alley and felt thankful that they were late, otherwise he knew he wouldn't have survived the fight. The army was getting closer to the car, as Connor contemplated on what to do, before slowly trying to sneak away. He went to run, but someone grabbed hold of his jacket and hoisted him easily off his feet

"Look what I found," the demon cried, "Hey look, I found an adorable little snooper"

_"Oh crap,"_ Connor thought

"That's his son!" a demon cried

"What? No I'm not," Connor cried, "You're crazy"

"That's Angel's son alright," said another demon, "It's Connor"

"Excellent," said the demon holding Connor, "Tell you what, we'll kill you, we make up for missing the big brawl"

_"Damn. What the hell do I do now?"_ Connor thought, _"Die or fight and die?"_

**XXXXXX**

**Next chapter: Lorne and Wesley's first night**


	9. First Night: Lorne and Wesley

**XXXXXX**

Lorne's First Night

"Aunty Fred! Uncle Lorne! Wake up! It's coming!" Ashleigh cried

Fred groaned and groggily opened her eyes, before looking out through the shattered windscreen and screaming at the sight of charging demon. Her scream woke Lorne up and he too screamed, as the last minute, the demon was suddenly tackled away from the car

"Ashleigh, are you alright?" Fred asked, twisting in her seat

"I'm good," Ashleigh said

Fred managed to undo her seatbelt and reached into the back to unbuckle Ashleigh, while Lorne was struggling to undo his seatbelt. Then, there came the moan of a dying demon, as everyone in the car froze. Then, the driver door was suddenly ripped open, revealing a drenched Groosalugg

"Greetings to you, friends," the Groosalugg said

"Groo?" Lorne said in surprise, "How? What? How? Get us out of here and we'll chat up later?"

"Done"

The Groosalugg tore open the seatbelt, freeing Lorne, as Fred got out of the car, before taking Ashleigh out and holding her on her hip, as the Groosalugg looked around for more demons, but there weren't any for the time being

"We must hurry," the Groosalugg said, "More will come"

"We're with you, champ," Lorne said, "Where did you come from?"

"From Pylea. Through a portal. Like you"

"Of course, duh. I meant where did you come from? Why did you come here?"

"I was disposed," the Groosalugg explained, peeking around a corner, "The people decided to create a republic and thus, I wasn't needed. So, I decided to come here to find my princess"

"Cordelia?" Fred asked, hurrying along behind the men, "Don't you know she is with Angel?"

"I had forgotten. The Princess was wonderful to me," the Groosalugg said, "She cared and I loved her. I still do. But, if she is indeed with Angel, then I won't pursue the relationship"

"That's good, cause that's their kid there," Lorne said, pointing to Ashleigh

"Look out!" Fred cried

The Groosalugg was smacked across the street, as the seven-foot-tall demon snarled and started towards Lorne. He simply let out a high pitched scream that caused the demon to howl in pain, as the Groosalugg got up and lunged at the demon, tackling it, before grabbing a steel pipe and smashing it over the demon's head, then drawing his sword and finishing the demon off

"We must quicken our pace," the Groosalugg said

He took off, as Lorne and Fred hurried after him, soon arriving in Silverlake. Demons were roaming the streets, but as the trio watched, humans were doing their best to fight back, using whatever they could to defend their lives. Lorne rushed forward and let out another high pitched scream, reaching his highest note ever. The demons that couldn't withstand the high note were obliterated by the sound. The humans looked around in surprise, before seeing the trio

"You have saved us," cried a young man, "You're not one of them?"

"One of who?" Lorne asked, "If you mean demon, then yes, I am, but-"

"You're not here to kill us?"

"No, I'm a good demon. I love all humans...mostly. I'm here to help"

"If you require assistance, we'll be there," the Groosalugg said

The man looked past them to see Fred holding Ashleigh, then looked back at the Groosalugg

"Your girlfriend should take shelter"

"She's not my girlfriend. She is just a friend"

"Will you help us in driving these demons away?"

"No worries, amigo, we're here to help," Lorne said, "Shall we?"

While Fred took Ashleigh to safety, Lorne and the Groosalugg joined the rest of the humans, before heading out throughout Silverlake, fighting against the demons. An aspiring sorceress soon joined the fray and with one powerful spell, drove all the demons out of Silverlake. Grateful for his help, the townspeople appointed Lorne as their lord, with the Groosalugg as his champion. Lorne then had the sorceress place a spell over Silverlake, turning it into a peaceful sanctuary, while a small demon with a large gold ord enable Lorne to keep an eye on his friends

**XXXXXX**

**Wesley's First Night**

Wesley opened his eyes, seeing himself sitting on a comfortable lounge chair in a huge white open space. He was looking around in wonder, knowing that he was dead, yet not completely understanding where he was or why. It didn't seem like heaven to him and yet, it didn't feel like hell. Perhaps it was purgatory, possibly deciding what to do with his soul. Just then, another lounge started to materialise before him and Wesley felt a smile grow on his face when he saw the occupant

"Sweetie," Fred said, "We did it. We won against the Circle"

"We did?" Wesley asked, "That's incredible news. But, you can't be here"

"Well, does that really matter? I mean, perhaps this is you now, just about to get your reward for all your hard work"

"You mean, I might be going back?"

"Exactly. With me. Forever. Just the two of us. Haven't we earned it?"

Wesley leaned back in his chair, thinking about this. He certaintly believed he had earned some sort of peace at the end of all the fighting and sacrificing he had done for Angel and the others

"And hell, for old time's sake, we can even do this," Fred said

The white room disappeared, as a huge red-skinned, winged demon roared. Wesley and Fred were drawn to the battle together, fighting against the demon, as the scene changed again and they were now lying in bed together

"And we'll always come back to here," Fred smiled, "How does it sound?"

"Sounds like heaven. It sounds wonderful"

"It's getting there"

"If only...this wasn't a lie"

Fred looked away, before looking at Wesley again with a mischevious grin

"Too much?"

"All of it," Wesley replied, "It's not this cliche. Now, how about you do us a favour and stop pretending to be her"

"See, I knew you'd be smarter than this," Fred said, "They thought you'd be so desperate to believe that we'd have to just drop the curtain and tell you when it would hurt the most. They wanted you in the throes of passion for the big reveal"

"So, let's get to it"

"The throes of passion? Nice"

"What is that they want?"

"You signed a contract. They're not done with you"

"I'm dead," Wesley said simply

"Like that matters? Dead, sure, but also, his closest friend"

Fred smirked and got up from the dead, before heading over to the windows, as her clothes disappeared, with a leaf covering her privates below and her hair cascading over her chest, as a red snake started weaving its way up and around Wesley's body

"You were correct. You are going back," Fred said, "You do what they want and perhaps you might get a second chance at life"

"You think I'll be a company man? Really?"

"If you want to be with Fred again"

Glasses lenses appeared before Wesley's face, before settling over his eyes, as the frames appeared, while his stubble suddenly disappeared, leaving him clean-shaven

"Look at it this way," Fred said, "You get to go back to his side. That'll be fun, right? You'll report to us, you tell us everything, you'll do what we say...or you never see her again"

"You'll do that anyway," Wesley said

"You believe that, but you'll still do it. Because there's that ever-so-slightest glimmer of pathetic hope you'll be reunited when the smoke clears"

Clothing started to grow on Wesley's body, forming into a business suit, similar to what Wesley originally wore when he was a Watcher

"Beautiful," Fred said

"Glad you approve"

"Now then, time to go to work. Memo to him. Re: Los Angeles. It's his fault. And tell him he best stay in the office so we can watch him"

"What's his fau-oh"

The curtains had been parted to reveal Los Angeles, now in a ruined state, with thunder and lightning crackling through the sun and moonlit skies, as winged demons soared overhead

"Yeah, heaven isn't this cliche, but hell stereotype is pretty dead on," Fred said, before kissing Wesley on the cheek, "Have a good day at work, honey"

"He'll find a way to destroy you. Personally, I'm already thinking of the most effective way to find you and ring your neck," Wesley said

"The only thing Angel is currently worried about is finding a way to stand up with a shattered spine. As for you ringing my neck-"

"Non-corporeal it is," Wesley said, stepping through the portal and entering Los Angeles

"So smart. The brain on this one," Freds said, "We have him. But he's a noble sort. He'll do the right thing, eyes on the prize or not"

**_"We can only hope," _**came the disembodied voice of the senior partners, **_"He's the key to all this. Wesley is the reason we'll win"_**

**XXXXXX**

_"Yep, some great stories there,"_ Betta George said

"Man, do you ever stop talking?" his vampiric guard snarled

_"Actually, genius, I never started. It's called telepathy, which I'm guessing they didn't teach in Douche Lackey 101"_

"You've got quite an attitude in you. See, Gunn's not here to stop me from doing whatever I want"

_"Yessir, Gunn took everyone, but you. What happened, your parents forgot to sign your permission slip?" _George mocked

"There's no telling what I'll do," the vampire growled, "Tell you what, how about I tell Gunn you tried to escape and things got...messy"

**XXXXXX**


	10. First Night: Cordelia and Kate

**XXXXXX**

_"Wow, you really wanna bite me, huh?"_ George said

The vampire, Tank, had removed the restraints on George in an attempt to kill him, but George had then struck him with a mental blow, allowing him to get free

_"When your boss gets back, tell him I couldn't hang around. Had to go see a British guy about kicking his-"_

Tank had grabbed hold of George's tail, preventing him from leaving

_"Help!"_

**XXXXXX**

**Cordelia's First Night**

Blocking a demon's sword, Cordelia kicked it in the stomach, before slicing half its head off, then whirling around to deflect another demon's sword, then decapitating it. The rain was pouring down heavily, as Cordelia weaved amongst the demons, killing them with demonic speed, aided by the skills she had learnt from Angel. Speaking of her husband, Cordelia chanced a quick glance, unable to see her husband or son anywhere in sight. A demon roared as it charged at Cordelia, mace raised high to bring down upon her skull. Cordelia swung her katana to block the blow, but the entire scenario suddenly changed. The rain had stopped and any injuries that she had gained in the battle were instantly healed. Also, Cordelia found herself standing on a building roof that had tentacles growing from the edges, as other buildings were perpetually on fire, while demons were flying in the air that had the sun and moon sitting next to each other at the same time

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Cordelia asked herself

Looking around, Cordelia saw that she was quite some distance away from the alley, far from everyone else and wondered if they had also been teleported away from the battle. She hoped that Angel and Connor were fine and if Lorne and Fred had managed to leave Los Angeles with Ashleigh, taking her away to safety

"Alright, let's see, where do we go from here?"

Cordelia headed inside the building, taking the elevator down to the groud floor, before heading out onto the hell-ridden street. Tentacles were waving from lampposts, while stomr drains had transformed into fanged mouths. Screams rang throughout the air, as Cordelia walked along the street, constantly throwing looks over her shoulder

"Well, lookie here, it's the wife of Angel"

Cordelia whirled around, seeing four vampires grinning before her. She arced a perfect eyebrow, as the lead vampire smirked, even as she raised her bloodied katana slightly

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Cordelia asked

"Well, seeing as how I'm standing in the sun and I'm not burning up, I thought I'd celebrate and what better way to celebrate than to kill Angel's human honey"

"Someone needs a reality check"

The lead vampire grinned and lunged at Cordelia, but then his head fell away from his neck and his entire body burst into dust. A vampire attacked with a spinning high kick, but Cordelia ducked under his leg, before slicing his head off, then kicking the third vampire in the stomach and punching the fourth vampire in the face. The third vampire growled and lunged, but landed behind Cordelia in a pile of dust, as the last vampire punched her in the jaw. She whirled around from the blow, backhanding the vampire, before decapitating him

_"Maybe I'm the only one in Hell,"_ she thought,_ "Maybe I'm being punished for killing a human being. Granted, an evil one"_

As she walked along the streets, Cordelia thought about how she had killed Lindsey on Angel's orders and that it wasn't the first time she had killed a fellow human being, granted she was possessed at the time. But with Lindsey, Cordelia had killed him of her own free will and it was starting to cause her some guilt over the matter. Rounding a corner, Cordelia saw two women being chased by two gigantic spider-like demons, before seeing Spike kill one of the demons, then getting knocked down by the other demon. Raising her katana, Cordelia ran in to help

**XXXXXX**

**Kate's First Night**

"Who wants a piece of Angel Junior?" asked the demon guard

_"Great, so what do I do now?"_ Connor thought,_ "Dad would be straight into the fight. Holtz would backstab-"_

"Yo, fugly"

The demon holding Connor turned around to see a shotgun just inches from his face, as the trigger was pulled and the buckshot blasted him back into his comrades, while dropping Connor at the same time

"Kid," said Kate Lockley, "Get up and get moving"

She quickly reloaded her shotgun, before blasting back the five demons that came lunging at her. Another demon went for Kate, but Connor leapt up and uppercutted the demon through the air into his comrades. Kate threw her shotgun aside and started running, as Connor joined her, while the rest of the demons gave chase

"What's your name?" Kate asked

"Connor"

"Connor, I'm Kate. Breathe in, breathe out"

"It's cool. I've done this kind of thing before"

"I can tell," Kate replied, shooting with her handguns

"Hey, I grew up in a hell dimension"

"Well then, this oughta be like old home week"

They had arrived at Kate's car, which still had the engine running, as the pair hopped in and Kate slammed the car into gear, before squealing away from the sidewalk, leaving the demons far behind

"Connor, we're going to get out of here just fine"

"I'm telling you, I can fight. I can"

"I'll drop you off at the nearest city block that doesn't look like a Vegas fever dream"

They were now driving through a series of warehouses and vacant lots, with smoke columns rising from the higher buildings and a gigantic tentacle wrapped around a large warehouse. Connor was looking around as they drove along the streets, surprised at how everything had changed so suddenly and quickly. His thoughts drifted back to his parents and his sister, before turning to the woman who had just saved him

"So, what's your story?" Connor asked, "Amateur Terminator?"

Kate looked at the teenager she had just rescued, not knowing who he was or who he was related to or that she had met him a few years ago, even though at that time, Connor was only a baby

"I...help people that fall through the cracks. And occassionally explode something that oozes up from the cracks"

"Surprised you haven't met my father"

"He does that sort of thing a lot?"

"Kinda"

Kate drove the car into a nearby warehouse, coming to a stop and getting out with Connor

"We could hole up for a while," he suggested

"Flattered, but I like them older"

A giant spider about the size of a small car came lunging out of the darkness. Unfazed, Kate whipped out her handgun and squeezed the trigger rapidly, firing off three rounds into the spider's head, dropping it. Connor checked it, seeing that it was indeed dead

"Something's up," Kate said

"You think?" Connor asked

Kate headed to a nearby door and opened it, revealling a safehouse loaded with weapons of every kind from swords, spears and poleaxes to submachine guns and semi-automatic rifles

"Already gone"

"Who?"

"My dealer. She took some of the bigger booms, but I still might be able to hobble something together. Sit down, you're about to faint"

"I'll be fine. Just...this place is gonna take some adjusting to. I just had no idea what I'm gonna do now"

"I'll tell you something that makes things a little easier. A man wiser than both of us helped me through a crisis of conscience once," Kate said, working on some wires in an engine block, "He said to me and I'm paraphrasing here: 'In the greater scheme, in the big picture, nothing we do matters. There's no grand plan, no big win. If nothing we do matters, then all that matters is what we do'"

She finished her work on the engine blocked and hefted into int a large bag, before shifting it onto her back

"So, everything's gone to hell and I'm gonna go blow up that demon army before they hurt someone. Stay safe, Connor"

Kate then left the safehouse, as Connor sat down at the table, thinking over what she had just told him. Whoever had told Kate that phrase sounded self-important, but it was something he could listen to. Looking to the door, Connor got up and grabbed a sword

_"Thanks, Kate"_

**XXXXXX**

_"How'd you-?"_ George asked

"Lucky freak who was born with power," Tank growled, "I had to die for it. I have to kill for it. You don't have a clue what I'm capable of or what we've been preparing for. You have no idea what Gunn puts us through-"

_"What are you - oh"_

George had managed to take a peek into Tank's mind and saw images of him fighting against against a girl in a basement, while two other vampires had just been killed by two other girls

_"You've been training against girls? I'm supposed to be scared because you train against brownie troops? And what's that word in your head? Seriously, what the hell is a Slayer?"_

**XXXXXX**


	11. First Night: Gwen and Gunn

_**XXXXXX**_

**Gwen's First Night**

"Oh Gwen!"

"Oh...gonna go with...Nate!"

Gwen Raiden and Nate were currently down on at the beach, making out under the moonlight. After the sun was restored two years ago in Los Angeles, Gwen had returned to the city from Tahiti, before breaking into a Japanese businessman's building and stealing a prototype weapon chip, which enabled her to regulate her electrical powers and therefore control her powers. Since then, she had been through a string of relationships, freely enjoying the simple ability to be able to touch. Now, she was with her latest conquest, a young man named Nate

"Let's-" Nate started

"Let's stay with this for a little longer," Gwen breathed

"We've been kissing for three hours...and touching. Lot's of touching"

"Yeah, touching's great. Couldn't do it at all for a long time and...crap, Nate, way to blow the mood"

"Wait! Touching's good, I like touching. Touch me, it's cool"

Annoyed, Gwen got to her feet, before reaching for her shoes and champagne

"I should go"

"No, you shouldn't, because you'll go and I don't know when or if I'll ever see you again. And I do want to see you again, because otherwise, we won't be able to touch and that would suck-"

"I really should go"

"Wait, Gwen," Nate started, getting to his feet

"Nate, give it-"

Just then, the night sky exploded in shades of yellow, orange and red, like the air was on fire

"-Up?" Gwen finished

She and Nate were looking at the sky in amazement, as the flames spread across the sky, touching the ocean and turning it red, as bubbles popped across the surface. A fish leapt out of the water, part of its body melted away by the heat of the water

"Is Santa Monica doing some kind of fireworks show tonight?" Gwen asked, "No, that's not fireworks. Al Gore warned us about global warming, but that usually takes time. This is weird"

"Getting weirder," Nate said

Gwen turned in his direction, seeing the amusement park across the pier go up in flames. Looking to the sky, she saw the sun and the moon sitting nearby each other, as strange-looking winged creatures flew overhead

"Somebody's gotta do something," Nate said, rolling up his sleeves

"Yeah, but it ain't you. I know some guys in town who would be better at handling this than you...also better at making out"

"How could you just stand here?"

Nate went to leave, as Gwen grabbed his arm. However, the second her skin came in contact with his, a bolt of lighting was discharged from her body, instantly reducing Nate to charred remains. Tears started to run down Gwen's face, as she looked at her hands covered in electricty

"No, no, no, no. Short term. Gotta be. I earned it. I earned it!"

She unleashed another bolt of electricity, this time towards the wall of fire, but to no effect. Turning to Nate's body, Gwen knelt beside the scorched skeleton and touched it slightly, unleashing a charge of electricity through the bones

"Figured it could happen again. This'll be fixed. I was serious when I said I knew some guys who could handle it," she told Nate's body, "I just wished I had actually dated someone in the short time I had. Just would have been nice to know what it's like. To not be alone. For a little while. Would have been nice"

Standing up straight, Gwen turned and left the beach

_**XXXXXX**_

**Gunn's First Night**

"Charles. Charles"

_"Right here. Angel, I'm right here"_

Gunn slowly opened his eyes, seeing a man with long brown hair and dressed in a hoodie before him. Gunn groggily groaned, casting a look towards himself and seeing bandages wrapped across his body, including his right eye. Gunn saw that he was sitting comfortably in a bed in a darkened room, yet he could see just fine

"Everything is going to be okay," said the man

_"He's delusional,"_ Gunn thought, _"Catch my breath. Why can't I catch my breath? He smells like a vamp. Why has he got a stake? 'Smells like a vamp'?"_

"We've been wanting to talk to you for weeks. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember...overly friendly vampire telling me to calm down," Gunn said, "Oh, you mean before? I remember the alley. I remember the odds"

Gunn thought back to that night in the alley: _The rain was pouring down steadily, as he stood alongside Angel, Spike, Cordelia and Connor, awaiting the marching army of hundreds of demons. Spike and Cordelia were the first to move forward to fight the demons, as Connor moved to his left, throwing a dustbin at a demon, before delivering a kick to its head, then swinging his fist at another demon. Spike uppercutted a troll, as Cordelia sliced a demon in half. Gunn swung his axe at a troll, but it caught the staff and punched him back, as another demon swung his demon. Gunn barely dodged, the blade cutting him over his right eye. Angel leapt in, killing the demon, before stabbing the troll in the stomach, then dropping beside the fallen Gunn_

_"It's gonna be alright"_

_"Really...not gonna be alright, Angel"_

_"We're gonna get out of this...just hold on for a few more minutes"_

"I think he saw one of Wolfram and Hart's lackeys controlling the dragon," Gunn said, "It was an ogre. Heh, dragons and ogres, why not? Probably some hobbits there too"

_"I'll be back, Gunn," Angel called, leaving_

_He charged forward with his sword and decapitated the ogre, as the dragon landed before Angel and snarled_

"So, the dragon was freed and Angel came back?" the vampire asked

"Yeah, the dragon was freed, but Angel didn't come back," Gunn said

_The dragon breathed a blast of flames, instantly killing several demons. Gunn cried out for Angel, as someone grabbed him from behind_

"You," Gunn said

"Had to," the vampire replied, "You were dying and nobody was going to do anything. Nobody was going to save you

Gunn grabbed the vampire by the throat, rising up from the bed, as a few other vampires entered the room

"We were watching the whole time. We have an inside line. I knew you were going to react exactly like this. We had to turn-"

"Don't! Don't say it!"

Gunn snarled and vamped out, before grabbing the vampire's stake

"It's all confusing, I know. You've been out for weeks. Together-"

Gunn growled and rammed the stake up into his sire's jaw, before dropping him, as his face shifted back to normal

"Heard the rousing speeches before," Gunn said, "Is there anything else I should know?"

He removed the bandage over his eye, feeling that it was healed and he could see completely again. His senses were heightened and he felt unnatural strength in every fiber of his body. Despite that, he couldn't quite feel that murderous rage that newborn vampires were usually associated with. He felt that the demon in him was under his control and he figured that it was the implan that Wolfram and Hart had given him

"Um, it's something that's going on outside," said a vampire, "Show him, Vic"

Vic headed over to the window and drew back the curtains for Gunn, revealling Los Angeles burning in Hell. Gunn was surprised to see his city in flames, the skies orange and red, the sun and the moon up at the same time, tentacles growing from buildings and demons roaming freely through the streets

"New best friend, when were you planning on sharing that?" Gunn asked, picking his sire up from the floor, "We were gonna make this okay?"

Removing the stake, Gunn then drove it into his sire's heart, turning him to dust

"So, what's this about an inside line?" Gunn asked, "Because even before the curtains was pulled, I was fully aware we were in Hell. And I want out"

_**XXXXXX**_

**Next chapter: First Night is over and next chapter will take us back to the battle between Angel and Hell's champions**


	12. Bippity Boppity Boo

_**XXXXXX**_

She-Skip raised her fist, as Mr. Fire and Wraith joined her. However, as Mr. Fire went to strike Fred, Wesley suddenly appeared before him, burying his hand into the fiery creature's chest

"Make one move and I'll crush your heart"

"You can't do that," Mr. Fire said

"Got me there"

Mr. Fire drew back his fist, but Angel was quicker, slugging Mr. Fire in the arm, as Spike grabbed She-Skip by the arm and flung her to the ground, before stepping on her shoulder arm. Angel drew back from Mr. Fire, his fist pounding with pain, as Spike kicked She-Skip in the jaw. Fred raised her crossbow, but Wraith slashed her on her arm, as Cordelia sliced her katana through his chest. Wraith cried out, moving away from the two girls, as the Groosalugg charged in, stabbing Wraith in the back with his sword. The T-rex roared, as Angel drew his flaming sword, before slashing the dinosaur across the jaw, while the dragon swooped in and tackled the T-rex. Lorne grabbed Fred and moved her out of harm's way when Spike was struck by She-Skip. She went to strike again, but Connor kicked her in the chest, knocking her back, as Cordelia swung at Mr. Fire. He dodged, but was then struck in the back with a bolt of electricity from Gwen. The T-rex roared and snapped its jaws at Angel, before swinging its head, as Nina slashed, while the dragon roared and darted its head in to attack, but the T-rex knocked it aside with one swing of its head

"They're gonna die," Vic said, watching from the building roof

"They're not," Gunn replied

"Dude, they're not gonna make it"

"Vic, man, you know I don't like this situation at all. Yet, I'm willing to be the better man and overlook it. But then you go and doubt me?"

He reached into his coat, before drawing out a stake and ramming it into Vic's heart. He screamed as he burned up into ash

"Angel makes it through this," Gunn growled

"Angel makes it through this, got it," said a vampire, "We gotta get you into yoga or something"

"Enough of this!" Burge cried, flying over the crowd, "Angel was supposed to fight alone. He wants to change the rules, dandy. New plan. Champions. Slaughter the humans"

The champions all grinned, before going after the humans, as Burge's men also joined in the slaughter. Cordelia sliced down a demon, preventing it from killing two humans, as the Groosalugg grabbed She-Skip around the throat, dragging her back and throwing her down. Mr. Fire incinerated a couple of humans, before getting punched by Spike, as Gwen and Connor both struck Wraith at the same time

"You know, it figures," Angel said to the lords, "Bunch of 'all-powerful' lords too scared to take on one vampire. So you appoint your champions to do your dirty work"

"You tell them!" Spike shouted, "Just, let us get far enough away from you and then you tell them!"

"The champions can't even do that right, so you take it to the cattle," Angel continued, "Can't you do anything, just one little tiny thing for yourselves?"

"Does anyone have a car?" Spike wondered, "We could get further away from Angel if we had a really fast car"

"What is he...new plan," Gunn said, before aiming his crossbow, "Kill Angel before Angel's killed"

"The vampire questions our power?" the Lord of Weho said

"Fine, then let's squash this bug ourselves," Teeth said, "My apologies to anyone with insect tendencies or relations"

"Hagun Shafts," Gunn said, "That's what we were trying to swipe from Wolfram and Hart. But - oh"

He saw that each of the lords were all holding a Hagun Shaft each and that's when he realized just exactly what Angel's plan was

"What are those?" Connor asked

"They're Hagun Shafts," his mother replied, "Used by immortals to kill them by turning them inside out"

"You want to end it, is that it?" Connor asked, rounding on his father

"Stay back," Angel replied

"So you messed up. You sent the city to Hell, but now you're back and trying to do something about it," Connor said, "Dad, look around here. There are plenty of people who need your help. For me, for instance. I'm seeing an electric girl who I can't touch and I tried to bring it up to Spike, but his advice was of the weird uncle variety. And I want to talk to you about it, cause you're my damn father"

"I, um, watch your mouth," Angel said

By this time, the Hagun Shafts had all started to glow with gold energy, as the lords prepared to obliterate Angel completely. However, Teeth dropped his Hagun Shaft and slyly left the platform

"Angel," Wesley started

"One second, Connor. Bippity, boppity and boo," Angel said

"Oh," was Burge's last word

The platform exploded in a violent shower of rock and gore, as Burge's head went flying into the crowd. The champions watched on in shock and surprise as their masters were all destroyed

"Angel the vampire slayer!" came the chorus from the crowd

"All hail Angel, the mighty vampire and slayer of champions," Wesley shouted out to the crowd

"But Mom said those were used to kill immortals," Connor said

"Well, sometimes she gets it wrong," Angel replied, "An immortal isn't going to let someone else end their existence. They want to do it themselves. Their finger on the trigger. Wesley and I didn't know you were coming, so we planted seeds. Went with the lord most likely to sell everyone else out"

"Went with the loan shark"

"Man's career's based on a pun. Can't be too much inner pride. We'll talk about the girl thing later when we get a chance, I promise"

"Hate to bother you, but the rumble isn't over," Spike called

"It's okay. Bring it," Gwen said, gathering her electric powers, "You know what happens to a champion when it's struck by lightning? The same thing that - holy"

A huge tentacle had suddenly burst out of the road and ensnared She-Skip, before dragging her screaming back under the ground. Lightning flashed through the air, as tentacles started bursting out of the ground. People ran screaming, as the tentacles ensnared those unlucky to be out of the way, before pulling them under

"Okay, could use some help here," Spike said

"We get it, Spike, you need help," Gwen said

"Not talking to you, Electro. We're clearly on the winning side. Let's go already"

The armoured bikini women had arrived, all brandishing weapons, while Spider was sitting on a low building roof

"You haven't won yet," she said, "Angel kinda won with his exploding thing, but the city is all kinds of angry"

"Fine then, bugger off," Spike said, "All bloody hail?"

"All bloody hail," the Spikettes chorused

They drew their weapons and raced off, hacking into the tentacles and saving the civilians, as Spider hopped down, before sprouting four pairs of spider-like legs from the middle of her back

"So, the name Spider-" Angel said

"Real name's Maria. Product of Wiccan tampering," Spike explained, "It's a whole sordid thing. Doesn't like to use the extra arms unless it's an emergency"

Angel drew his sword, before handing another sword to Spike, as he sliced a tentacle in half, as Cordelia joined them, hacking off another tentacle. Spider joined them as well, fighting back a tentacle, as Connor, Gwen, Nina and the Groosalugg all fought back to back. Tentacles were rising faster than they were getting hacked apart

"She said she wasn't coming," Spike continued, "But I knew the ladies wouldn't let anything happen to me"

"How'd you know that?" Angel asked

"Have we met? My name is Spike"

The fight continued, as Gunn holstered his crossbow

"We know how the rest of it goes. Heroes save the day. Let's get out of here"

"Shame about the Hagun Shafts," a vampire said, "How'd Angel even know?"

"He had a lot of time to scurry about that building for the last couple of months. He didn't find everything. Sure as hell doesn't know everything"

"They all had a back-up plan"

"What?"

"Hey, calm down. They all had their own thing going on and they were already pretty formidable separately and now they're together-"

"Yeah, they're all together and that is exactly what has to happen for me to do what I gotta do"

Gunn let the vampire go, before leaping to the next building roof. The vampires looked amongst themselves, before following after him. Meanwhile, the battle was still raging in the city streets. As he hacked apart the tentacles, Angel realized that, while everyone wanted to fight Hell back, they never could, as Hell was coming at them and wasn't showing any signs of relenting. Seeing as how all Hell's lords had been defeated, Angel knew that for now, they would have to accept retreating as the closest thing to victory. Telling everyone about this, they fought their way through the tentacles and retreating from the battlefield

_**XXXXXX**_


	13. Back to the Hyperion

_**XXXXXX**_

After the battle against Hell, most of the citizens had gone to the city hall to discuss what would happen next. Since all the evil lords had been destroyed, the people wanted a good authority figure

"Right, I'm guessing I'm the closest thing you've got to an authority figure. So hi, I'm Lorne. You might remember me from my stint in Las Vegas or my time as Lord of Silverlake. I was able to reclaim a little piece of what was and I'd really like try and do that for you"

"Ahem"

"Oh, right, this is Teeth, former Lord of Santa Monica," Lorne said, "He's kindly stepped down in exchange for a block of waterside property and so Angel doesn't gut him"

"You could have worded that so much better," Teeth said

"So I...um, yes?"

"Is Angel that stoic fella with the great hair?" asked a young man, "Cause what happpened to him? It was supposed to be his battle. He won...kinda...sorta...he lost the least, so why isn't he leading us?"

"No way around it," said a little green, alien-looking demon wearing a T-shirt that said 'Burge is my master now'

"Being in front of a crowd isn't his thing. And he doesn't fancy himself a leader, which is pretty hilarious," Lorne said, "Angel's back to work and believe-you-me kiddos, that's the best news we've had since the town went south for the winter-spring-summer-fall"

"Where is he now?" asked another civilian

"Home. He's returned home"

_**XXXXXX**_

"We can have our pick, you know," Spike said, "Any place in town"

He was standing on the side of the street with Angel, Cordelia, Ashleigh, Connor and Gwen, while looking at the Hyperion Hotel across the street

"This is perfect," Angel said

"The Marmont, that's perfect. The Hotel Bel Air, a bit stodgy, but damn near perfect," Spike said, "This needs to be fixed up to be considered a fixer-upper"

"Oh, stop complaining," Cordelia said, holding Ashleigh in her arms, "This is home. You might actually like it while you're here"

"Pfft. Fat chance of that happening. Then again, I guess it can't be worse than living with Xander in his dodgy basement"

"You lived with Xander?" Angel asked

"Let's not go there," Spike grumbled

The group headed over to the hotel, as Angel tried to push the door open, however, it was blocked from the inside

"Door's wedged," Angel said, "No problem, I can kick it open and-"

"Got it"

Spike's foot crashed through the door, breaking the wedge

_"Next, I'm going to trick him into painting my fence,"_ Angel thought

Spike removed his foot, before opening the door and walking inside. Cordelia headed down into the lobby, feeling a sense of relief of being somewhere that wasn't so hell-ridden. She put her daughter down and looked around the hotel, glad that it hadn't changed over the past several months. She was just glad to be finally home

"We should redecorate," Cordelia said

"Do we really need to, Mom?" Connor asked, "We're in Hell, that's decoration enough"

"No, this is fine," Angel said, "We'll be fine here"

"At least it hasn't grown tentacles or is perpetuallly on fire," Spike said, "So, let me guess, we're gonna have everyone live here? Really turn it into a hotel?"

"Well, it'll be a start," Angel said, "Hell isn't the safest place for them, so we gotta try and make it safe for them"

"So, where did Science Chick and Ghost Man head off to?" Gwen asked

"Well, there's something that Fred needs to see"

_**XXXXXX**_

"So, what happened exactly?" Fred asked

She was standing with Wesley before his corpse, which was lying in a makeshift open coffin in Wolfram and Hart. The body was starting to show the first stages of decomposition

"I underestimated Cyvus Vail's power," Wesley explained, "He easily bested me, however, I was able to kill him before I died. I'm sorry it's not in the best condition, but we had to wait until Angel could walk to retrieve it"

"Why did you keep it?"

"I believe I needed my earthly vessel in order to try and break out of my contract," Wesley said, "Rituals being what they are"

"But, you couldn't do it?" Fred asked

"No. That's why I contacted the Powers That Be. Or more specifically, someone who once worked alongside them, even if it was only for her to get possessed"

"Piper?"

"Yes. I was hoping I could contact her and get some help. However, I didn't have the words memorised and I couldn't consult the books. But I tried, despite all that. However, after hours of trying, it appeared that it hadn't," Wesley explained, "Kinda figured. Wolfram and Hart knew what I was doing and the fact they didn't try to stop it meant they knew it wouldn't work

But then, I felt it. A breeze. I felt it. Only the most pleasing leaves took to the air. She wanted to let me know she was listening. That was all she could offer. The greatest force of what we consider good could only manage a parlor trick. They have no place here. That's when I stopped trying to leave"

"Because you failed?" Fred asked

"Because if I managed to somehow pull it off, Angel would be left alone in the middle of this"

"We will get out of this. We will find a way to bring you back. I promise you. I know we can beat this"

Fred reached out, her hand hovering just above Wesley's cheek. He gave her a small smile, wondering if they would ever make it out of Hell

_**XXXXXX**_

"Hey"

Angel turned around to see Cordelia standing near the railings, dressed in jeans and a dark blue coat over a light brown singlet, her long hair cascading over her shoulders. She walked over to Angel's side, before twining her fingers with his, as he gave her a hand a squeeze. They were standing in the garden, looking at the sun and the moon. A Gragot demon flew through the red sky, ignoring the couple

"I've put Ashleigh down to bed," Cordelia said, "Everyone's settling in fine, which is good. Connor's sorting them out, Spike's drinking"

"How'd he manage to get alcohol?" Angel asked

"We raided a bottle shop a few months ago. Well, actually, he did"

"That's not surprising. Speaking of Connor, I promised to talk to him about his girl issues"

"Oh yeah, he's dating Gwen now," Cordelia said, "From what I understand, Connor and Nina broke up not long after everything went to Hell and he ended up going with Gwen"

Angel nodded and moved away from his wife, sitting down on the bench, as Cordelia joined him

"You know, this wasn't something I wanted to happen. I knew that Wolfram and Hart would rain down vengeance on us, but I never would have thought that we'd go to Hell," Angel said, "And it's not what I wanted. I guess I should have known, taking on the Senior Partners like that. But I promise you, I will get us out of here, any way possible. If only I can. Every day that passes, it gets harder"

"Angel, you don't have to do this alone, you know," Cordelia said, "I will stand by your side, fighting all the way. And I know our son will do the same as well. We're together in this"

"Thanks. I love you, Cordelia"

"And I love you too, Angel"

_**XXXXXX**_


	14. Vampire Dust Party

_**XXXXXX**_

"_Help, I'm helpless," the woman cried_

"_Another perfect score!" the robber said gleefully_

"_It ain't perfect until we get back to the getaway car," said his friend, "Aw nuts"_

"_We're done for!"_

"_Got that right, mate," Spike said atop the getaway car, wearing a bandit mask, "This is what happens when you try to rob a bank in Spike's town!"_

"_Oh no, we don't stand a chance against the last vampire with a soul on earth!"_

_Spike leapt down and easily knocked the robbers out, before escorting the young lady away, as an aged Angel with long grey hair and beard appeared_

"_Spike, did I hear a Shanshu? I didn't hear a Shanshu. Keep your perpetually youthful head in the game!" he cried_

"_Holy overreaction, Dad," Connor said, knocking out the last robber, "Don't forget, wherever Spike goes, his faithful sidekick Connor is sure to follow"_

"_If only I still had my vamp powers," Angel thought, "I'd be in there, mixing it up. But that was a long time ago"_

_**XXXXXX**_

"_Wow, I have got to stop eating before bedtime," _Angel thought after he woke up

"Finally, the dead rise"

Angel looked up from the bed, seeing his wife sitting on a chair at the end of the bed, a small amused smile on her face. Angel ran a hand over his face to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes, mentally groaning at the pain suffered from the battle against Hell's champions the previous day. He checked the bandages, before getting out of bed

"Connor's downstairs," Cordelia said, "He wanted to give you your space. However, there's someone else who doesn't"

Angel looked to the doorway, seeing his young daughter standing nearby, clutching a large teddy bear that looked about the same size as her. Angel knelt down as Ashleigh ran into his arms and he smiled as he lifted her up, wishing he still had his vampire strength to lift her up easier. Ashleigh giggled as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck, while Cordelia watched on with a smile

"So, I'm guessing we're going out on rounds today," Cordelia said, "Should be fun, seeing as how we'll be doing it under the first official Los Angeles snowfall"

Angel looked to the window, seeing snowflakes floating across the glass. He headed over, seeing the road covered in snow, thinking back to the time in Sunnydale when it had also snowed there for the first time, caused by the Powers That Be to save his life

"How did this happen?" Angel asked

_A few minutes later..._

"What, you weren't dreaming of a white place of eternal torment?" Lorne asked over the phone, "Sorry about this, minor mistake on my end. Our magic men hocused instead of pocused. On the plus side, the phones are working, hence our conversation"

"I appreciate the attempt, Lorne," Angel said, shrugging on his coat as he walked down the stairs, Cordelia close behind him with Ashleigh, "Might want to tell Groo and the Spikettes to watch out for traffic incidents"

"Will do. Mayor Lorne out"

"Lorne says this is temporary," Angel said as he reached the lobby

Connor and Gwen were gathering weapons, with Nina watching on, while Spike was sitting on the counter, cigarette in mouth and axe in hand. Cordelia put her daughter down, before walking over to Spike, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and crushing it under her heel, ignoring his protests

"No smoking in the hotel"

"So, what's the plan?" Gwen asked, "We're gonna turn some buildings upside down, see what demons fall out?"

"That's the plan," Angel replied, grabbing his broadsword, "So, pick your favourite flaying tool and let's get going"

He left the hotel, followed by Connor, Gwen, Cordelia and Nina, as the dragon knelt before them so they could climb onto its back. Once they were securely on, the dragon spread its wings and took off to the skies

_**XXXXXX**_

"You wanted to know, George," Gunn said, "You pried into my boy's head and raised all sorts of questions. Don't sleep through all the answers. George!"

Gunn slapped the telepathic fish, instantly waking him up

"_Whuzzat?"_

"I'm trying to educate! You got a glimpse of the slayers; you wanted to know more, so I thought a little face-in-face was in order"

George looked around, seeing he was in the basement with Gunn and the three slayers. The girls were on edge, wondering who they should strike first

"George, meet the slayers," Gunn said, "Slayers, this is George"

"_Um, hi, you guys seem mad, but-"_

"Fish is in our heads, hit it first!" one of the slayers cried

"_Stop! Stop! Stop!"_ George cried

The slayers all flew at George, striking him with their hands and feet, as Gunn watched on

"Oh man, they don't like you. Force them to freeze. You can do it, but you better get on it quick, 'cause we don't have a lot of time"

_**XXXXXX**_

"You sure, Connor?" Angel asked

"I know the city," Connor replied, "The quickest routes and the places to avoid. This is the latter"

Meanwhile, inside the building, a group of vampires were busy gathering up humans, tying them up in order to hoard them, when Cordelia came crashing through the skylight, delivering a kick to a vampire's stomach that sent him flying, as Angel and Connor came crashing through a side window, the dragon's tail delivering them inside and smacking a vampire inside. Gwen and Nina burst through the front door, the former taking a vampire down with a lightning bolt, as the latter countered a vampire's punch with a slash of her claws. Angel swung his sword, but the vampire ducked, only to get a spin kick to the stomach, as Connor cracked a vampire in the jaw. Cordelia freed the humans, as a vampire grabbed her from behind, but she threw her head back into his face, before breaking out of his grip and whirling around with a backhand

"Oh, so nigh is the time. Titans do clash and an angel shall fall"

A vampire with long blond hair and dressed in Victorian clothes snarled and lunged at Angel, who struck him with a knuckle duster, taking him down

_Five minutes later..._

"Okay, so this is called bad cop/bad cop/bad cop/bad cop and what do you know, another bad cop," Angel said, "The Lord of Westwood was killed. People were drained. Something tells me you didn't do it, but you know who did"

They were standing on the building roof, with Cordelia holding the vampire by his leg, dangling him over roof edge

"Just kill me. Make me the stuff of legend," the vampire cried

"He's scared," Connor replied

"That, moppet, is an understatement. The reason you're the only ones not petrified at the mere mention of this group is because you're uneducated. They were beginning to make ripples before the fall of Los Angeles"

"Wow, they really sound like someone I want to meet," Angel said, hauling the vampire up, "If this is the worst vampire in hell, I'm relieved"

"He is," Connor said, "With his tough hair extensions and-"

"Dammit, Connor, I wanted the worst vampire on your radar"

"Connor pointed you in the direction of a vampire you could take," Gwen said, "You've been off your game lately"

"I'm not doing this for fun," Angel said, "I'm looking for a vampire making a power play"

"Right and he sounds formidable. The completely opposite of you. Don't go jumping down your son's throat just because he wanted to keep you safe-"

"I believe it's because Angel is no longer human," Cordelia said

"Wait, what?" Connor asked

_**XXXXXX**_


	15. Training Day

_**XXXXXX**_

"_Not now. Not this. Not now"_

"When did this happen?" Connor demanded, "Has it been like this since we've been here?"

"Who else knows?" the vampire asked, "Am I in the circle now?"

Angel simply drew a stake and drove it into the vampire's heart, turning him to dust

"Wolfram and Hart did it when we went to hell. Made me human"

"They can do that? Why didn't they do it before now?" Connor asked, "Come on, you're going home"

"No, I'm not," Angel said

"Angel," Cordelia started

"No, you are," Connor said, "For some reason, you've hidden this from me and it's a given that I'm stronger than you, so you're going home"

"I have work to do"

"Not anymore! You barely scraped by as a vampire"

"Connor. It doesn't change anything"

"I guess not. Picking fights with lords, challenging half a dozen lords on your own, now hunting for alpha vampires. Tell me, Angel, what's it gonna take for you to realize that maybe you should just sit it out and be human?" Connor said, "I get it. No matter what happens, you have to keep making amends until you die. Now you understand if I don't feel the need to be anywhere near you"

He jumped off the building roof, landing on a nearby building, before making his way back towards the Hyperion

"I'll get him," Gwen offered, "It's been a long week"

She headed off after Connor, as Angel sighed and turned to his wife

"So, how'd you know I wasn't a vampire anymore?"

"Half-demon. I guess reading power is a new ability of mine," Cordelia replied

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Nina asked

"Well, seeing as how Cordy can read power. Honey, think you can seek out the vampire sitting on the power?"

_**XXXXXX**_

"I really didn't want to get my hands dirty today," Gunn said

He dodged the slayer's knife and punched her in the jaw, as the other two slayers continued whaling on George. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to withstand their powerful blows, but he knew he had to do something fast. Gunn struck the slayer again, as she kicked him in the stomach, before slashing with her knife, but Gunn blocked her arm, before knocking the knife from her hand, then backhanding her across the jaw

"You want this to be over? Tell them to stop"

"_I can't. I don't know who you think I am, but these girls-"_

"-Are nothing but obstacles. I know this is where you step up and fulfill your little fish destiny before they take you-"

_"I said stop!"_

At that moment, all three slayers suddenly froze in their places

"-Down," Gunn finished, "You see, you have so much untapped potential, George"

"_Not sure how long I can hold them,"_ George said, _"Please, get me out of here"_

"Have to learn how to relax. Nobody is unstoppable. Anybody can die"

Picking up the slayer's fallen knife, Gunn then grabbed her by the throat, before driving the blade into her chest, burying it up to the hilt

"_She wants to scream, but she can't"_

"Better not let her. You unfreeze her, you unfreeze her sisters and it's a whole thing"

"_Fine. Scream for her!"_

The other two slayers both mentally screamed for their fallen sister

"Nah, pass," Gunn said, "I've screamed enough. But nice mental link"

"_Let me go, Gunn. I know people who can help us"_

Gunn ignored him as he left the basement, being greeted by three vampires as George followed him out of the basement

"How'd he do?" a vampire asked

"Boy was on fire. Let's go to the roof. It's supposed to happen in the snow"

Gunn led the way to the building roof, as the vampires escorted George with them. Once there, Gunn looked around at the snow falling down and smiled, before turning to George

"Big day, I know. But there's one more thing I want you to do. I want you to contact someone outside of Los Angeles"

"_Pardon?"_

"Anyone you want. Anyone you think can help. But they've got to be on the other side"

"_Shut up, psycho, I'm on it"_

_**XXXXXX**_

**Mosaic Supernatural Rehabilitation Facility just outside Las Vegas**

"Hey, you guys, I call dibs on the next game," Beck called

Her friends, a large green demon with tentacles growing from his head and a female, humanoid demon with large horns were playing air hockey, while she was watching TV

"&^ TG T563 BXC 2243$ G898 H JJBS/=+S," said the green demon

"I don't care if you've called it, you've been hogging it for hours," Beck retorted

"_TRAPPED IN HELL. LOS ANGELES GONE TO HELL. ANGRY VAMPIRE. HELD PRISONER. ROTTEN ACCOMMODATIONS. THIS GUY'S NANNERS!"_

"Did you guys-? I think George just called," Beck said

"59D3"

"I know he hasn't been around in a while, but I think I know why. He just said that all of Los Angeles has been sent to Hell. Gotta change the channel"

Beck switched the channel over, before stepping back to see a news report of Los Angeles. Apparently, there was a cop and robberr change happening in Hollywood, but other than that, everything else seemed perfectly fine

"George's lost it. LA is fine," Beck said, "I'm serious, I get next round!"

_**XXXXXX**_

"_Oh,"_ George said

"I had the same reaction," Gunn replied

"_You knew about this?"_

"Not much I don't know. It's all been laid out. For instance, I know that you're trying to get the word out to anyone nearby. I also know that you're too tired from your lessons to reach beyond me and the boys. Don't doubt me. Trust me, I've seen this from beginning to end"

"_Interesting,"_ George said, _"One question though: did you see this coming?"_

At that moment, Angel, Cordelia and Nina arrived atop the dragon

"Wow, awesome, I found it," Cordelia said happily

"Okay, hit them fast and don't let up-" Angel started

"No, George, this wasn't supposed to happen yet," Gunn said, drawing his crossbow

It was that moment that Angel saw who he was facing amongst the vampires

"Oh my God"

_**XXXXXX**_


	16. Inside Gunn's base

_**XXXXXX**_

Angel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gunn was alive and standing before him, surrounded by three vampires. And Angel knew that it really was his old friend, not someone masquerading as Gunn

"Gunn? Oh my God, is that really you?" Cordelia asked

"Guys, get out of here," Angel said, drawing his broadsword

"Are you crazy? We're not leaving you"

A vampire raised his crossbow and fired a bolt, as Angel dodged, pushing Nina towards the dragon, as Cordelia dodged a second bolt

"Yes, you are. I need you guys to go back and get help, alright? Dragon, take them back to Wesley as quick as you can, but first, break them up for me"

Nina and Cordelia climbed onto the dragon's back, as it spread its wings. Angel dodged a vampire and rolled to the side, as the dragon breathed down a torrent of flames onto the vampires. They screamed as they burned, as the dragon then took to the skies, leaving Angel behind. He moved quickly, decapitating one vampire, before dodging a vampire's fist and slicing him in half. They turned to dust, as the third vampire grabbed Angel from behind, but then a stake burst through the vampire's chest, turning him to dust

"Wow, that could have been ugly," Gunn said, wearing his vampire face

Angel looked at his friend with horror, unable to believe what had happened to him. He wasn't sure if he should believe it, but he knew the truth was there, as Gunn slipped back into his human face with a shrug

"It was disconcerting the first time I saw it and I could be fooling myself, but I think the bald head makes it work," Gunn said

"Was it Wolfram and Hart?"

"Nah. I mean, yeah sure, they were responsible for the big band that the vamps in question used as a distraction, but no, not directly"

"Gunn, I'm so sorry," Angel said

"Figured you say that. Let's table that for now. Come on, let me give you the grand tour"

Angel knew that he shouldn't go with Gunn into his base. He knew that he couldn't take Gunn at all, especially if he got angry and he knew that if Gunn ended up seeing past the glamour, 'angry' wouldn't even cover it

"Alright"

_**XXXXXX**_

_The Hyperion Hotel_

"So, gonna tell me what Poppa Bear said to make you all riled up?" Spike asked

"I can't talk about it, Spike," Connor replied

He was standing near the weapons cabinet, while Spike was sitting near the counter, his feet up on the desk and a lit cigarette in his mouth, as he kept an eye on Ashleigh playing with her toys, including a Barbie doll that Spike had stolen for her

"Well, the door is always open, but if it's closed and has a red handkerchief on it, don't knock. Don't even go anywhere near it. Might learn something, but at what cost?"

"I'm going back. I'm being a baby and he needs me"

"You're not going anywhere," Gwen said, "You're not your best when you pout"

"I'm not pouting. I've never pouted"

Gwen rolled her eyes, as Connor allowed himself to grin, before reaching for her glove-covered hand, their fingers entwining together, with both of them wishing they could actually touch the other in a more physical way. Spike rolled his eyes as he watched his nephew start to get all lovey-dovey, putting it down to a teenager in love. At that moment, the dragon landed outside the Hyperion, as Nina and Cordelia hopped off, before racing inside

"Guys, we have to get going now," Cordelia said

"Mom, what's going on?" Connor asked, "Where's Dad?"

"We found some vamps and Angel took off after them," Nina replied

"Don't worry, we'll get onto it then"

"We saw Gunn," Cordelia said, "Angel's after Gunn"

"No you didn't," Spike said, "We've encountered it before. Everywhere we go, all sorts of creatures claim to be – it can't be him, can it?"

"What's the commotion?" Wesley asked, phasing through the wall

"Cheerleader says they saw Gunn," Spike replied

"What? We...we can't be for certain"

"One thing's for sure," Connor said, "My father's out there alone. If it's Gunn, I'll save him, if not, I'll cut him down"

Connor headed outside and climbed onto the dragon's back, as Gwen joined him, along with a sword-wielding Spike and Cordelia

"Let's see if it's really Charlie or an incredible simulation," Spike said

"You're not going," Connor started

"That's bleeding adorable when you act like I'm whipped, but we don't have time for that right now, so let's go"

The dragon took off to the skies, as Nina, Fred and Wesley watched them go

"Is that true what Cordy said?" Fred asked, "That Charles is alive?"

"I believe so," Wesley replied, "But that depends on how alive he is"

_**XXXXXX**_

"You probably have so many questions," Gunn said, "Head must be spinning"

He was leading Angel through the hallway, as two vampires brought up the rear. As he followed his former friend, Angel felt that he was going to be sick. However, that wasn't from the smell of the hotel alone, it was the simple realisation that this situation could only end in one of two different ways. And he didn't want to think of one of the ways

"Gunn, who did this? When?" Angel asked

"See, that's why you wore the captain's stripes for so long. You ask the good questions. 'When' is easy. It was while you were trading up with the dragon"

"Pardon?"

"Wasn't a riddle, Angel. In the alley, you were otherwise engaged. 'Who' was just another square jaw with delusions of grandeur. You know the type"

They had arrived in a small living room, where some more vampires were lounging

"This is what's left of his gang," Gunn said, "One minute. Rod! Go and secure the guests in the basement. Truck! Keep an eye on the fish. Dave! Secure the perimeter"

"Secure the perimeter?" Dave asked, "Are you trying to impress the white dude?"

"You wanna go out like Vic? Or Todd, Pat and Derrick?"

"Wait, they're dead too? They were just on the roof with you. Did Angel kill them?"

"More or less. Go and secure the perimeter"

Dave and the other vampires left, leaving just Gunn and Angel in the room

"I think they hate me just as much as their old boss. And not to make you feel bad, but man, do they really hate you," Gunn said

"And how are you feeling about me?" Angel asked, seeing the photo of Angel Investigations

"I have anger issues, not gonna lie. But it's not entirely your fault. They were already planning on turning me, you just helped expedite things. I'm the one who motivates how it all goes down"

"According to who?"

"Who usually drives what we do, man? According to the visions"

Gunn led Angel into another room, showing him a dead demon with eight arms nailed to the wall. One of its arms had already fallen off due to decomposition and Angel finally realized what the stench was. It answered some questions and raised a whole lot more. And once again, Angel was filled with the dread that he might possibly not make it out alive

_**XXXXXX**_


	17. Angel vs Gunn

_**XXXXXX**_

"They saw the whole fight before it happened," Gunn explained, "They knew how things would go, what they could expect. Of course, the visions didn't tell them everything"

He had just explained how the demon nailed to the wall used to have the visions from the PTB and that he was able to project the visions for anyone to see, which was how the vampire gang were able to find him and use his visions to start getting ahead

"I took down their leader, assumed control of the gang," Gunn said, "First order of business was to free their prisoner. But, he was dying when I found him. Before he left, he gave me a gift. Many gifts actually, so I keep him up there for tribute"

"Maybe you could bury him," Angel said

"There's a thought. Or maybe put a drape over him. So, that's pretty much what I've been up to. I have a way out of this. It's all going to be how it was. Can't believe I'm gonna say this, but, Angel, help me. Help me carry out what the visions want. Help me save Los Angeles"

Both Gunn and Angel froze at those words lingering, wondering what to make of them

"Wow, I can't believe I just said that," Gunn said, "This is not how I was expecting things to turn out. I was more leaning towards you dying and all. But who's to say we can't make things right, huh? You gotta let me take lead this time, you have to-"

"Gunn, we have to get out of here," Angel said, "I'll do what I can, I promise-"

"Wait"

Angel froze upon hearing Gunn's threatening growl. Upon instinct, his heartbeat quickened and sweat began to form. He took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, as Gunn vamped out, a growl rumbling in his breath. Before Angel could do anything, Gunn had grabbed him by the front of his shirt, as Angel continued trying to keep his cool at the sight of his best friend holding him up easily

"You're not going along with it. Why can't you go along with it?" Gunn snarled, his gold eyes flashing, "Despite everything you've thrown at me, I'm a hero. I'm being tested, but I'm still winning! I'm still the hero!"

His fist came flying around, slamming into Angel's jaw and making him stumble back, blood spraying from his nose. Before Angel had time to recover, Gunn delivered a powerful kick to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, before following up with an uppercut that knocked Angel to the ground. He hunched over into a ball, trying to suck in air without giving his true nature away, as Gunn stood over him with a growl

"What's it gonna take for you to see that?"

Angel finally managed to regain his breath, wondering how he was going to deal with the enraged Gunn. He didn't want to anger him too much, in case Gunn's gang came in to investigate. However, Angel had known what it was like to be an evil vampire and decided to try and use the truth to sow the seeds of doubt in Gunn's mind

"I don't think the Powers-That-Be have anything to do with this," Angel said, before slowly getting to his feet, "They would have cut this thing off from the visions the moment he fell into the wrong hands. I know what it's like, Gunn. You think you haven't changed. You don't even try to fight it, because honestly, you think for the first time your eyes are truly open. But the truth is, you're not in control. You've just got a front row seat to a demon destroying everything in your life"

As he spoke, Angel had his sword in one hand, while secretly drawing a wooden stake out from inside his coat sleeve, thinking of what to do next if and when Gunn was to attack

"You're a big, ugly problem who's fooled himself into thinking he's the solution"

Gunn snarled and lunged forward, as Angel stepped back while swinging his sword. Gunn ducked and swung his fist, as Angel blocked with his stake arm, before stabbing upwards with his sword, slicing into Gunn's ribs. He growled and punched Angel in the jaw, knocking him back, before kicking him in the chest. Angel hit the floor and quickly rolled back onto his feet, keeping hold of his stake, as Gunn removed the sword with a groan, before tossing the weapon aside. Growling, Gunn lunged, swinging his fist, but Angel managed to block his blow, before swinging the stake towards his heart, but Gunn caught his wrist, before grabbing him by the throat. Angel grabbed his wrist, struggling to break out of his grip, before kicking Gunn in the shins, before hooking him in the jaw, finally breaking out of his grip

"The demon isn't in control, Angel," Gunn said, "You couldn't overcome yours becuause you're weak. The demon does what I want on my terms!"

Several vampires came into the room, circling around Angel, as he tried to work out a plan on how he was going to fight his way out of this situation. Diving towards his sword, Angel rolled over, stabbing a vampire in the stomach, before getting to his feet and shoving the vampire off the blade, before whirling around and staking a vampire

"Wow, Chuck, you really are gone"

As the vampire burst into dust, Angel moved towards the next vampire swinging his sword, but a fist crashed into his jaw from the right, knocking him off his attack. Dave the vampire growled and lunged, but Angel leaned back, bringing his knee up to stop Dave's attack and managed to kick him back, as another vampire kicked him in the back

"Don't kill him," Gunn ordered, "Not yet"

A vampire punched Angel in the face, as Gunn stepped in and delivered a kick to Angel's jaw, spraying blood from his mouth. Angel felt as if his jaw had been broken as he staggered back, managing to regain his footing as Gunn's fist slammed into his stomach, causing him to drop his sword. Gunn then drove his knee into Angel's face, breaking his nose

"Relying on a lot of tools lately, Angel," Gunn said, picking up the sword, "Swords, axes, Spike. Your action figure is overflowing with accessories. I've seen you running around all sorts of faster and stronger. Using W & H's finest stock. Til I blew it all to hell"

Angel was dazed by the beating he had undertaken, struggling to stay conscious, as Gunn grabbed him by the shoulder and drove the sword straight through his stomach. Angel cried out, blood running down his chin as he fell down against the wall, the sword nearly buried up to the hilt in his abdomen, as Gunn removed a glowing red orb from his hoodie

"So, I thought I'd use this to level the playing field. Part of something I've been cooking up. I'm supposed to save it for later, but I don't see any harm in using it now. I will it to work and it counters all sorts of magic. So, whatever cosmic Red Bull you've got flowing through your veins, let's take it away. Every wound that's been supernaturally healed, let's open them up again"

Gunn smiled, as the orb glowed brighter for just a moment. Angel tried to talk to Gunn to stop him, but the sudden pain in his body was too intense for him to speak. Blood was flowing from his mouth and other open wounds, as the bones in his hands fractured, while his legs were broken and his spine was shattered. Angel fell to the floor, pain coursing through his body, as his blood pooled around him and he knew that the glamour that masked his humanity was gone and he knew that Gunn could smell what he really was

"When? When?" Gunn asked, "Should I feel on you? Turn you? Wish you could tell me what to do, huh, old man. You know what? Gonna leave you to die. But you should shuffle off knowing one thing. I found her first"

_**XXXXXX**_

"Dragon's slowing down," Connor said, "We must be nearly there. Ready?"

"To see a friend I thought was dead, but instead is up and at them and maybe evil?" Spike asked, "No, what do you think it'll be like?"

"Well, I guess we're about to find out, aren't we?" Cordelia said

The dragon slowed to a hover above Gunn's building, as Connor stood up and leapt off the dragon's head, falling down towards the building roof, as Spike and Cordelia joined him, landing on the building roof

"Gwen, you ready?" Connor asked, "Gwen?"

"Aw no," Spike said, looking at the sky

Lightning bolts flashed through the sky, where Gwen was currently using her electrical manipulations to hold herself in the air above the building

"No, baby, I'm not," Gwen said, "I'm so sorry"

_**XXXXXX**_


	18. Gwen's Betrayal

_**XXXXXX**_

The dragon roared as it fell from the sky thanks to the large lightning bolt that had struck it in the chest. Gwen was standing on the edge of the building roof, a sad look on her face, while Connor, Spike and Cordelia were standing across from her

"It wasn't supposed to go like this," Gwen said, "He didn't say it'd go like this"

"I don't understand," Connor said

"That's called being betrayed by the one you love," Spike explained, "Welcome brother, the club meets Tuesday and Thursday"

"I don't believe it," Cordelia said, "I mean, I was expecting it, just didn't know when"

"No, I saved your life!" Connor cried, "We grew closer and you said you loved me and – oh. You are good. So you really can't touch or was it a cover-up so you didn't have to"

"Connor, I can't touch at all, that's what this is about," Gwen said

"You know, Gwen, I'm not buying that," Cordelia said, "See, you've been a thief for a very long time, so long, that it's become a part of you. The lying and deceit. It's in your nature. You can't help who you are now"

"Mom," Connor started

"Cordelia, you don't understand. None of you can understand," Gwen said, "He can make it all go away, but I can't let you stop what has to happen"

"See, this is what's called lying. Best ignore it," Spike said, "I tried the other option, believing psychopaths for decades on end, but it doesn't end well"

His face shifted shape, as he hefted up his sword

"What I'd do is find your favourite sharp object and-"

"Shut up, Spike," Gwen said

Spike had lunged at her, swinging his sword, but she was quicker, shooting a bolt of lightning into his chest that blasted him right off the building edge. Connor and Cordelia started for Gwen, but electricity ran across her body, preventing them from moving any further

"I love you, Connor. Wasn't part of the plan, but there it is. He can make it so I can touch again, but I can't let you near him," Gwen said

"You've said"

"Don't make me do this"

"Don't make me give Piper the okay to eat you"

"Piper?" Cordelia asked

At that moment, the dragon rose up behind Gwen with an angry snarl, smoke curling from its nostrils and flames lingering in its mouth

"Good boy, good...Piper?" Gwen said

_**XXXXXX**_

"I jumped off a building. Wasn't exactly a huge one. Even as a vampire, it was kinda risky. Shattered my spine, broke both legs," Angel said, "Wesley found me, but he was unable to do anything. The dragon brought me back, accidentally fractured my hand. Found a century's worth of healing magic and used them all at once. The agony was unbearable, but I learnt to focus it, mainly towards my wife and children, but to you too. The dragon watched over me and now he thinks that your name is his. Kinda weird, huh?"

"Yeah, you would think so, hey, but in this crazy world that we live in, not so much," Piper said, "I mean, it's not so bad, I guess. Having a dragon named after me is kinda cool"

"Sorry to be so rude, but how are you? And what are you?" Angel asked

"Well, being dead isn't so great, really, but I'm used to it by now. As for what I am, I guess it's more along the lines of 'servant of the Powers-That-Be'," Piper said, before looking towards the floor, "Although, I'm not so sure about you"

"Oh yeah, that"

Angel's body was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, his own sword still sticking out of his chest. Gunn grabbed one of Angel's legs and began dragging him away, leaving a trail of blood, as the forms of Angel and Piper followed after them

"I wanna get up, I wanna fight back, but I don't know what to hit," Angel said, "Gunn has every reason to be angry, even if he's not exactly showing a healthy manner"

"What is he doing?" a vampire asked as Angel groaned

"He's trying to get up. He's supposed to be up," Gunn said, "He's meant to be all fanged and undead for the final battle where he loses and I win!"

"I don't understand, why are you here?" Angel asked Piper, "What brought you here?"

"Angel, I'm sure you understand," Piper said, "The Powers-That-Be can't be here at all, but I'm able to come to you now because you're so close. I'm here, sorry, Angel, to help make your passing easier"

"The Powers-That-Be can't be wrong!" Gunn continued

"It's not the Powers-That-Be," Angel said to Piper, "You just said that they can't be here. Good can't be here. And the visions would stop when someone uses them for evil"

"I noticed you're trying to ignore what I said," Piper said, "Listen, Angel, death comes for you weekly, but this time, it's sticking. The song ends the same way"

_**XXXXXX**_

"So, is this what we're gonna be doing?" Fred asked, "Sitting around and waiting for everyone to return when we know there's that possibility they won't"

"There's not really much that we can do right now," Wesley said, "We'll have to wait"

Nina was sitting on the lobby floor, playing with Ashleigh, while Wesley was hovering near the counter and Fred was sitting on the small steps, a crossbow in hand, all trying to calm their fears about the news of Gunn and Angel

"Think I should give Lorne a call," Fred suggested, "See if we can learn anything"

"Best of luck getting through to him," Wesley said, "He's been bu-"

At that moment, he suddenly disappeared from sight, causing Fred and Nina to jump in shock. Ashleigh also had a look of shock and confusion on her face at the disappearance of her uncle, as Fred went to the weapons cabinet, grabbing a stake and a small axe

"What are you gonna do?" Nina asked

"No more sitting around," Fred said, "I'm going to go and do something about this"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take Ashleigh and go to Silverlake with Lorne. Stay there, okay?"

"How do you know where to go?"

"I'll follow the signs"

Fred headed out towards the street, seeing Piper the dragon in the distance flying amongst bolts of lightning. Checking her crossbow, she headed off, as Nina picked up Ashleigh and a few toys, before heading out to the car and driving away towards Silverlake

_**XXXXXX**_

"Let's get him to the streets," Gunn said, "He's doing his best to hold on and I want him-"

At that moment, Wesley materialised before his former friend, taking Gunn by surprise

"Wesley," Gunn said once he got over his initial shock

"Charles," Wesley replied, just as composed

"Vampire"

"Ghost"

"Sucks-"

"-Truly"

"This is going to be ugly," Piper commented

"Charles!" Wesley cried upon seeing Angel's beaten and bruised body, "What did you do!"

"Always about him," Gunn grumbled

_**XXXXXX**_


	19. The Shanshu Prophecy

_**XXXXXX**_

"No 'sorry you're a vampire' or 'hey, how have you been since being sent to hell?'," Gunn said, "Never about me"

"Angel, hold on, I'll-" Wesley said, trying to grab the sword, but his fingers simply phased through, "I won't do anything. I can't do anything!"

"Poor Wes," Piper said

"I know. He feels useless," Angel agreed

"Why did you bring me here if I'm not allowed to help?" Wesley demanded, "Arrgghh!"

**"_Very well then, Wesley,"_** said the Senior Partners, _**"Receiving inter-office memo. Previously considered highly confidential"**_

Wesley was screaming in pain as a bright light engulfed him and his body sizzled with small electrical bolts. Once they faded away, Wesley was hunched over, his body smoking, as Gunn reached for him to steady him, but his hands passed right through Wesley's shoulders

"Thought they'd made you whole again," Gunn said, "Can you explain the light show?"

"I can explain a lot more than that," Wesley said, before straightening and fixing up his tie, "They told me everything. They never filed it. He signed it. It was as good as done. But then, everything went to hell"

"The prophecy?" Angel said, "But I'm not a vampire anymore. God help me, God help everyone, I thought it was Spike"

"Don't let them fill your head, Wes," Gunn said, "I've seen how this all goes down. The visions never even suggested-"

"They filled my head, just as they did yours," Wesley interrupted, "Any information the visions left out was information Wolfram and Hart didn't need you to know"

"Since when do Wolfram and Hart have a say in the Powers-That-Be's visions?"

"You're not getting it, Charles. We're out of good's reach. We're in Wolfram and Hart's backyard. They're behind your delusions"

"Enough, Wesley! I think I've heard enough and I don't think I want you here anymore," Gunn said, before holding out the red orb he used on Angel

"That won't work on me," Wesley said calmly, "Mutes magic, yes? Visions clued you in on the whereabouts, I know. A few minutes ago, you told me it was always about Angel. You were absolutely right. This wasn't about you! None of it was!"

"Goddamn liar!" Gunn snarled, vamping out and swinging at Wesley, but his fist passed straight through Wesley's head

"We were all pawns," Wesley continued, "Moved accordingly and sacrificed when needed. All so they could have Angel"

"'Have me?'" Angel questioned, "Putting me under contract wasn't enough?"

"Shh, I'm trying to listen," Piper said

"You didn't know about this?"

"White hats don't have a plant in the black hats office. If we did, we'd be grey hats"

"It started the second we arrived and it hasn't let up. There were times we all thought we were in our own personal hell, but we were all players in Angel's. Loved ones put in danger simply because they knew him," Wesley continued, "Others playing hero to those Angel couldn't save. Fallen comrades-in-arms chained to his side. Breaking him so he can't be what he has to be to help"

"Why did my gang get the visions long before LA went to Hell?" Gunn demanded

"This has all been part of the plan. Even before the Fall, the wheels were turning. Ever since you became important to him. The specifics may have change, but the end result is always going to be the same: you were always going to be a vampire and he was always-"

"Wrong, Wesley!" Gunn cried, removing the sword from Angel's chest, "This is another test. They're really getting up there in my head, but it's fine"

"Charles, stop!" Wesley cried as his former friend raised the sword

"I'm the vampire! I'm going to Shanshu. Vampire with a soul, vampire with soul, prophecy translations always get muddled over the generations"

"Make no mistake, the Shanshu prophecy is about Angel!" Wesley said, "We wouldn't be worth all this trouble if it wasn't. He's the vampire with a soul who will play a key role in the apocalypse and will be rewarded with humanity for his troubles"

"But I can't do that if I'm stuck like this," Angel said, "Can't one good guy be corporeal in this room?"

"It's not you, Charles," Wesley said, "The visions helped manipulate you into doing what was needed. Every part of them is true, but it's your interpretation of them that's making Wolfram and Hart reconsider your part in this"

"Piper, you know I can't go, right?" Angel said, "I have to stay here. This isn't over-"

"Angel-" Piper started

"Speaking of visions. The Senior Partners were kind enough to force me to deliver this last one," Wesley said, placing a palm on Angel's forehead, "For Angel's eyes only. Your part in the apocalypse! The Shanshu prophecy right before your very eyes! It has been written! It has been witnessed! It is inevitable! I'm sorry, my friend," he whispered

Angel's eyes glowed white and he was blinded for a moment. Then he saw it. Not only that, but he could smell it, smell the air, smell the blood, hear the screams, taste the blood running down his lips. He was living the vision and everything felt so real. He was standing a field of bodies, lightning arcing through the gold sky and pillars of fire were burning high, while human heads were impaled on pikes erected in the battlefield. Angel smiled evilly, enjoying the taste of blood and the scent of death, his bloodied sword in hand as he fought for the evil side, tearing his way through his opposition

Angel gasped once the vision had finished, tears running down his face. He felt weak and unable to support himself due to the intensity of the vision, he collapsed, but Piper held him up, before helping him to his feet, trying to hold him steady as he swayed

"Angel, what did you see?" Piper asked

Angel swayed on his feet, looking at his bloodied and bruised body that was near death, surrounded by Wesley and Gunn. He knew that what he had just seen was true and it was going to happen. He knew that there was only one way he could stop that future from happening. He knew what to do

"Piper," Angel said, "I'm ready to go"

_**XXXXXX**_

Cordelia swung her fist, but Gwen dodged and punched her in the jaw. Cordelia then spun around with a backhand, before kicking Gwen in the stomach, knocking her back. Electricity covered her body, as Gwen unleashed a bolt of lightning on Cordelia, blasting her across the rooftop into an air conditioner vent. Connor rushed in, swinging his sword at the same time Piper swooped down and snapped his jaws, but Gwen did a backwards hand spring, kicking Connor in the jaw and knocking him onto his back, before striking Piper with electricity, stunning the dragon for a brief moment, then parrying Cordelia's fist with a punch of her own. Cordelia drove her knee into Gwen's stomach, before grabbing her top and swinging her around into a vent. Gwen collapsed, before rolling away from Cordelia's boot as it smashed into the vent. Cordelia removed her foot from the vent, dodging a lightning bolt, before striking Gwen with a wave of mental-stunning magic. As Gwen groaned, Cordelia lifted her up and punched her in the face. By this time, Gwen had recovered and kicked Cordelia back, before dodging Connor's fist and elbowing him in the stomach, then leaping out of the way of Piper's snapping jaws. The dragon roared and swung his tail at the thief, who leapt nimbly out of the way, gathering electricity around her body and unleashing it on all three of her opponents, momentarily downing them

"Dammit, I am getting really sick of her," Cordelia growled once the pain faded

"We need to get to Dad," Connor said, "We're wasting too much time here"

"Yeah, only problem is, Electro-Bitch isn't letting us"

"You go, Mom. I'll distract her"

"You sure you can deal with her?"

"Yeah"

Connor got up and rushed at Gwen, tackling her and taking her down, as Cordelia picked up her katana, before hurrying off towards the door leading into the building, hoping that Angel was still alive when she found him and also hoping that Connor could beat Gwen

_**XXXXXX**_


	20. We Hurt, We Suffer, We Die

_**XXXXXX**_

"So, it has come to this," Spike said, before taking a puff on his cigarette

He was currently lying on the rubbish of an open Dumpster, a sword lying by his side and one arm up behind his head, as if he was relax amongst the garbage

"'Spike, abandon your harem of you-worshippers to come play Punjab to good ol' Johnny Bore'," Spike said, imitating Angel as he climbed out of the Dumpster, "'Don't touch the dragon, that's my new best mate. Weensy chance of being fried'. Brilliant, but only if you promise I'll also be thrown off a skyscraper into crap"

He finished off his cigarette, before looking towards the rooftop and seeing lightning bolts still raining down. He knew that Connor was still fighting Gwen, despite that as Hell's second best brawler, he could kill her in a heartbeat, but Spike also knew that Connor was leading with his heart and decided to work with him on that 'typical rookie mistake'. First, he had to get back to the rooftop, so he headed towards the basement door, kicking it open and surprising the tall, muscular vampire with shaved blond hair

"The Brit!"

"'The Brit'? Right. Mind pointing me in the direction of the elevator?" Spike asked, "Got business on the roof after one of us gets dusted"

"This is gonna be quick and painful," the vampire growled, swinging two wooden stakes

Spike dodged the first swing, slicing the vampire's hand off, before catching the hand and ducking under the vampire's second swing, then staking him in the heart. The vampire burned up into dust, as knocking could be heard. Spike smirked as he headed towards the door where the knocking was coming from

"So, what little toy surprise do we have in here?" Spike mused, "Heh, doesn't matter, fun anyway. Never fear, Uncle Spike to the-"

He threw the door open, as the three Slayers lunged at him

"-Rescue?"

_**XXXXXX**_

"Angel, what did you see?" Piper asked again

"Something that will be prevented if I leave with you," Angel replied

"How did you know it was real?"

"How do I know you're real? Is the room spinning or just pre-death dizziness?"

"What is that?" Gunn asked after the room had stopped shaking

"As I said earlier, this is about Angel," Wesley replied, "You've harmed him. They want him"

"Sending an army? Been there, done that"

"No, you really haven't"

"Oh yeah and what do you call the army in the alley?"

"Comparatively? The company softball team"

_**XXXXXX**_

Connor and Gwen paused in their fighting to watch as fireballs came raining down, smashing into the buildings and roads, as more gigantic tentacles started growing out of the buildings. But to top it all off, an army of dragons appeared, most of them looking like a cross between a dragon and a jet fighter

"Awesome, hell just went to eleven," Connor said

"Those dragons aren't with you, are they?" Gwen asked

"No and they seem to be the first heat. Everything's coming here!"

The dragons flew towards the building, as Piper flew between Connor and the dragons, blasting streaks of fire, but to avail as two dragons bit down onto his wings, while another two dragons tore into Piper's throat

"Piper!" Connor cried as the dragon fell, "Gwen, run!"

"Weren't we just fighting?" she asked, "Look, I know you're in no mood to listen to me, so I'm gonna make this simple: find your father and get off this roof"

Her body started generating electricity, engulfing her entire body, as Connor looked at her in surprise, covering his eyes slightly from the brightness of her electricity

"Sweetie, go!"

Connor turned and left the rooftop, as Gwen turned back towards the army of dragons. They snorted and snarled, before diving towards her, her entire body lost amongst the ball of lightning she had created. As the first dragon bit into her stomach, Gwen released her electricity, electrocuting every single dragon in the nearby vicinity. Once the lightning had faded away, Gwen's body was lying amongst the circle of dead dragons. Connor had watched as the light faded away from the windows, before moving on to find his parents and Gunn

_**XXXXXX**_

"And I'm not being overdramatic. Same thing, year in, year out," Angel continued, "I try to do good. I fail at doing good. Everyone else pays the price"

"Hey, I knew the dangers of this gig when I somewhat signed up for it," Piper said, "Angel, look, I don't blame you for my death. Or Cordelia. So, you don't have to worry about that"

"Piper, you don't understand. It happens too often," Angel said, "But two things always eased the pain, ever so slightly. The first was the belief that it's all building towards something. I always thought it had to be. It had to be. We suffer, we hurt, we die"

_**XXXXXX**_

Spike was caught up in the fists and feet of the slayers. Blows were raining down on him and he was trying to fight his way out so he could make proper sense of what was going on. A foot struck him in the wrist, making him drop his sword, as another fist slammed into his face. As Spike stumbled back, a wooden stake was slammed into his heart

"_Oh, boll-"_ was Spike's last thought before he burst into dust

_**XXXXXX**_


	21. All That Matters

**_XXXXXX_**

"But at the end of the day, it was going to be worth it. Because we were going to win," Angel said, "Wesley believed it. Gunn, far as he's gone, believed it. And I believed it. Deep down, I really did. But I was wrong"

"Angel-" Piper started

"What I saw, what I felt, it was real. I'm going to tip the balance. I'm going to help evil win. I want to believe it's a trick, but that's why you're here. You want me to die. I tried to hard to help, but the best thing I can do for everyone is if I leave with you"

"This is how it should be," Gunn said, levelling his loaded crossbow at Angel's head

Wesley stepped in between Angel and Gunn, as if trying to prevent the arrow striking Angel

"Wes, you could stand in front of me all you want, but we both know that this arrow is going right through you"

At that moment, a sword tip touched down on Gunn's shoulder. He glanced back to see Cordelia standing behind him, an impassive look on her face

"Oh look, it's Mrs. Angel. Got past Gwen, didn't you?"

"Looks that way, Charles"

Her fist shot out and cracked Gunn across the jaw, sending him stumbling

"Cordelia has sure changed," Piper said, "I'm impressed"

"Yeah, me too," Angel said with a small smile

Gunn swung his crossbow, but Cordelia blocked with her sword, before kicking Gunn in the stomach, then backhanding him. Gunn threw his crossbow aside and struck Cordelia, before kicking her hand, making her drop her sword, before swinging his fist, but Cordelia blocked and punched, as Gunn dodged and swung his arm into Cordelia's stomach. She doubled, as Gunn elbowed her on the back. Cordelia rolled away, before flipping onto her feet and parrying Gunn's fist, striking him in the jaw. Gunn stumbled back, kicking Cordelia in the stomach and making her stagger back, as something sharp jabbed him in the back

"Look, it's Baby Angel," Gunn said, turning around, "What'd you do with Gwen?"

"Pretty sure Gwen's dead," Connor replied

He punched Gunn in the jaw, making him stumble back. Gunn vamped out, looking between mother and son as they moved towards him from different directions as Wesley watched them

"Come on, you have got to be kidding me," Gunn said, "I thought one Angel was bad enough, but I guess not. One is more than enough"

He growled, before smacking Cordelia's hand aside and kicking Connor in the stomach, as Cordelia's fist crashed into his face, followed by a second blow, as Connor kicked Gunn in the stomach, slamming him against the wall. Gunn groaned, before diving under Connor's fist and lunging for his crossbow, grabbing it just as Cordelia kicked it out of his hands. Gunn growled and leapt up, tackling Cordelia around the waist, as Connor grabbed Gunn from behind and tore him away from his mother, throwing him towards the window

"They are really good," Piper commented

"They are," Angel said, "Gunn won't hold back on them, but they will"

"I just don't understand," Gunn growled, "Who the hell do you think you guys are?"

"Well, I believe I am Cordelia Chase," Cordelia said with a knowing smile, "And you're a vampire. And I know what I have to do"

"And who are you?" Gunn asked Connor

"I'm her son. I'm Angel's son. I'm Gwen's boyfriend"

Connor lunged at Gunn, blocking his fist, before doing a jumping kick that knocked Gunn straight out through the window, sending him crashing down to the road five stories down

"I'm also the guy who just did that," Connor said

Cordelia placed a hand on her son's shoulder, as Wesley appeared beside them, as Cordelia then saw Angel lying bloodied and bruised against the wall. She hurried to his side, kneeling beside him, wondering what she was going to do next

"We have to get him up, Wesley," Connor said

"We - we just found out - that he is going to be the fall of all that is good," Wesley said, "I think our only option is to let him go"

"What?" Cordelia cried, "Screw that"

Connor knelt to his father's side and gently took him into his arms

"Listen, there's something I've got to tell you. A friend of a fine once said something that might help you now. It doesn't matter what you were. Doesn't matter what people think you're going to be. It's not all building towards something. So we should stop living like it is. All that counts is what you do now. So, if you're gonna die, I'm gonna keep fighting. But I really like to have my dad on my side"

"You hear that?" Piper asked

"I think I'll be staying here, Piper," Angel said

"You said one thing that made losing loved ones easier was the hope that it was all leading to something. What was the second thing?"

"That those I care about come back to help me when I need it most"

"Are those the words of the vampire destined to end all good? No way. Be good"

Angel smiled as Piper faded away and he turned back to the scene at hand, where Connor was currently moving Angel into a more comfortable position

"He can't stand up. He's dying," Wesley said

"I need him up and I need him fighting," Connor said

"Well, how are we gonna do that?"

"Ain't that hard," Spike said, walking into the room with the three, now armed, slayers, "Bringing people from the beyond is child's play here in Hotel de Chuck"

_**XXXXXX**_

"So. Come to this," Gunn said

He was currently lying atop a car roof, the frame having been dented by his weight, while shattered glass surrounded the vehicle. He groaned and rolled off the car, holding his head as he tried to make sense of what had happened and what he was to do next

"Visions never told me I'd get my ass handed to me by the kid and his Barbie mother. How do they expect me to win when it's all so stacked up against me? There are tests and then there are test. Help me, I don't understand. I don't get it!"

He opened his tear-streaked eyes, seeing Fred walking towards him, a crossbow in hand and a small axe tucked away in her belt. She saw him and briefly aimed her crossbow, before lowering it when she saw who it was, however, she had only lowered her crossbow so far in case she needed to bring it up quickly

"Fred, it's you," Gunn said, "My God, I can't believe it"

"Stay where you are," Fred said, "I will shoot you if you have to"

"Fred…why? What have I done? What can I do? I'm broken!"

"You're…not evil?"

"I…just don't know what to do anymore…I'm so lost and confused about everything," Gunn continued, tears streaming down his face, "I was wrong about a lot of things. Goddammit, I was wrong about everything. I can't save myself, I can't save everything"

He fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands as he continued crying. Fred lowered her crossbow as she felt sorry for her friend and moved towards him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he clung to her waist and cried

"What can I do to help?" Fred asked gently

"You have no idea," Gunn said

He moved away from Fred, before grabbing his crossbow and standing up, aiming at her

"This is what was supposed to happen. I was right"

He then pulled the trigger, firing a bolt that slammed into Fred's chest, knocking her straight onto her back. She gasped in surprise, feeling her blood run from her body, as Gunn fell beside her, resisting the urge to taste her blood

"Cha…Charles," Fred gasped

"Thank you so much, baby. Let's get to work," Gunn said

_**XXXXXX**_


	22. To Save Angel or Not?

_**XXXXXX**_

"Beware, demonic jetliner," Groosalugg cried, "You have chosen to play chicken with the Groosalugg!"

He was riding on his winged stallion, a flaming sword in hand as he flew towards a demon that had the head of a dragon and the body of a jet fighter. Flying beneath the dragon, Groosalugg drove his sword upwards into the creature's chest, slicing it open all the way to the end of its body. The dragon exploded in flames, as Groosalugg smiled to himself, before seeing the army of dragons converging around a building

"Hi-ho there, Cordelia, my winged steed, away! Something does not want us there. Oh, this could lead to my first death. Finally, I can see what all the hoi polloi is about!"

Stabbing a demon in the stomach, Groosalugg continued fighting against the other demons

_**XXXXXX**_

"Not too bad. Beat up. Stabbed. Bones broken. Arm kinda the wrong way," Spike said, "I've bounced back from worse. Did I ever tell you about the time I was burnt to a crisp saving Sunnydale?"

"Very often," Connor said, picking Angel's body up, "But he's not going to bounce back like before, Spike. Angel's human. Gunn's a vampire"

Spike peered closely at Angel's bruised face

"I knew he gained weight! Spider told me I was just being catty. Bloody catty or not, I was right and he is human. Chunky even. Wait, that Shanshu bugaboo, it didn't pop when we went to Hell, did it? Because that would be a waste of a perfectly good vampire with a soul. Anyone here smoke? Any of you slayers? No?"

"It's not the Shanshu, but we've been told how that goes," Wesley said

"I don't want to know. I hate hearing the end of a book before I read it. I don't want to hear it. We need to get that boring sod downstairs and we need to do it now"

"Spike has a point," Cordelia said, "We need to move now"

_**XXXXXX**_

"I'm sorry. Truly sorry," Gunn said, "Not for what I did, but for how I made you feel"

He was carrying the dying Fred in his arms, blood soaking his hoodie. She, in the meantime, was trying her best to hold onto life, trying not to slip away into the darkness. Her chest wound felt numb and she tried focusing on other things to keep herself awake

"Why are you doing this?" Fred choked

"Don't worry too much, baby, there's a whole reason for this. You're the key to all this. You're the one who's gonna make this all work out just fine"

"I don't understand"

"In time, you will. Heh, in time. That's kinda ironic considering what's gonna happen if everything goes right. Hey, look, Angel lost another girlfriend"

He walked past the body of Piper the dragon lying on the street, its legs and wings missing, with a pyre of flames burning nearby

"He was busy saving that thing back in the alley while I was getting murdered. Well, who's laughing now? And yes, I realize that no one is actually laughing. That would be inappropriate. Come on, Fred, hang on for me"

"I don't want to die," Fred groaned, "I deserve better than this"

"It's okay, baby, you do deserve better and I'm going to give you that. You're gonna be more than this mortal shell that you are. Just…gotta get inside there"

His hideout was visible in the distance, as he heard movement in the air. He ducked and held Fred closer to his body as a horde of dragons blew past him

"It's okay. They don't want us. They want who they always want. The one who everyone always wants"

_**XXXXXX**_

"So, now what?" Connor asked

He had laid Angel against the wall. The five of them were in the basement, with Spike trying to find a cigarette on his person, while Cordelia and Wesley were standing guard

"Angel's up and about and boring us in a few ticks," Spike replied, "See, I kicked the door open and became all sorts of dust. Then, this heebie-jeebie rippled through my body and everything jumped back a few minutes. I gather Gunn has them in some kind of a time loop"

"Most likely for training purposes," Wesley mused, looking at the broken door, "He does what he wants, time resets, rinse, wash, repeat"

"My God, what exactly has happened to that guy?" Cordelia asked, "I know becoming a vampire changes you, but…well, I guess everyone is different"

"Why do you remember the timeslips, but the slayers don't?" Wesley asked

"Quite frankly, I think it's because I'm special," Spike said, "The thrice-saviour"

"Could be you created a hiccup when you broke the door. Ruined the seal"

"Exactly. Takes someone special to kick a door down. If not, every sod would do it. Oh, here it is. Did I have a spare cigarette five minutes ago? That would be wonderful"

"Crap," Cordelia cried, looking at her husband, "This happened more than five minutes ago. And now we've wasted even more time!"

"So, now what? We watch him die?" Connor cried, "There's gotta be another way!"

"Yeah, there absolutely is," Spike said, before vamping out

"No, no!" Cordelia cried

"Look, I've fought alongside Angelus before. Not a bad place to be, as long as you watch your back. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to you or the kid"

"He'd rather die," Connor said, "He'll turn into Angelus. That's how they win!"

"The fall of all that is good," Wesley said, "Only, it's not Angelus. He'll have a soul"

Connor let go of Spike and looked at his mother, a look of uncertainty on his face, before looking at his father's body, unsure of what to do with him, whether he should save him or just let him die instead. However, before they can decide any further, one of the walls suddenly exploded in a shower of brick, steel and dust. Wesley moved out of the way, as Spike stepped out in front with a threatening growl. Cordelia joined him, sword raise, seeing the army of demons standing outside, as well as a few winged demons and dragons

**_"_**_**Angel cannot die. Angel will not die,"**_ said the Senior Partners, _**"All for him. Kickstart the journey. Bring him to me"**_

"'Bring him to me'?" Connor said, "There are hundreds of them"

"Thousands," Wesley said, "Each one a conduit for the Senior Partners"

He simply stood there as the demons poured into the basement, easily overwhelming Spike, Cordelia, Connor and the three slayers, as a massive dragon entered the basement

**_"_**_**Wasting time. Have to tend to your friend/father/husband/fall of all that is good. He dies, depletion of resources will be for nothing. Already such a crazy fiscal year"**_

"Depletion of sources?" Wesley questioned

_**"**__**The amount of money, power, blood. Spent per second is staggering. Slipping between moments. Allowing hell entrance. Restoring his humanity. We could steal him from his timeline, but there is an easier, cheaper way"**_

Two of the demons carefully picked up Angel's body and started walking away, while the others were restrained and forced to follow after them

_**XXXXXX**_


	23. The Rise of Illyria

_**XXXXXX**_

"This is it, baby," Gunn said, "Our moment of truth"

"Charles…please," Fred gasped

She was barely hanging onto life, as Gunn placed her down on the table watched over by a demon and surrounded by hundreds of demon parts. A large sarcophagus was held up by a few tentacles, hovering over the table, while the demon held the Eye of Ramras and grinned sinisterly at Fred, who didn't notice due to her blurry vision

"Get the fish," Gunn ordered a vampire

"Do I have to come in with him?" the vampire asked, "This place gives me-"

"You're making my moment of truth all kinds of annoying. Get the damn fish!"

The vampire left, as Gunn headed to the sarcophagus and touched the lid. An opening appeared and he quickly moved out of the way, as dust drifted from the opening and onto Fred's face, as the Eye of Ramras started glowing. Fred coughed as the dust settled on her face, as tentacles restrained her to the table and the power of the Eye of Ramras was making her convulse, blood dribbling from her mouth and eyes

"Charles…why?" Fred choked

"You know why, baby. You're the key. You're gonna change everything"

The vampire returned with George and quickly left again, but Gunn didn't notice

"Make me right, I know you can. Hang on, one second"

He whirled around, seeing the Senior Partner's army arrive, one of the demons carrying Angel on his shoulder, while other demons had Spike, Connor and Cordelia restrained, while Wesley was there, seeing his love dying on the table

**_"_**_**We need it"**_

"It's not for him," Gunn cried

_**"**__**Why do you think we told you to build it?"**_

"You didn't tell me to build anything. I'm not listening because you're liars!"

**_"_**_**We have to work fast. He's no good to us dead. You better have built this right"**_

One of the demons tore Fred away from the tentacles and threw her from the table. She landed in a heap, groaning in pain as blood ran from her chest wound

"What the hell is going on?" Cordelia demanded, "Fred!"

"You're ruining it!" Gunn cried as he was restrained

Angel was placed onto the table, as tentacles wrapped around him, holding him down, as the Eye of Ramras started glowing. Fred was groaning in agony, feeling something moving within her, as Wesley knelt down beside her

"Everything…hurts…Wesley," Fred said, "I'm glad…you're here now"

**_"_**_**A piece out of place and Angel won't be restored to his original state. Other solutions would put a serious crimp in our budget"**_

"What's going on?" Fred asked weakly

"The Senior Partners are trying to restore Angel," Wesley replied, "We need to get you some medical attention! Anyone here gonna help me?"

"I wish that I could," Cordelia said, "But I have some trouble here"

"Charles was trying to change me," Fred said, "He said that I am the key. I'm going to change everything. He put something inside me. I can feel it working its way through me"

She grimaced and curled up into a ball, groaning in pain as something swan through her, changing her from the inside rapidly. Wesley stood up, unsure of what to do and how he could help her. He looked around at the room, seeing the demons filling the room, all holding Spike, Connor, Gunn and Cordelia back, while Angel was strapped to the table, getting healed by the demonic machine

"Wesley…it hurts so much," Fred said, "But I think I know…what has to happen"

Her body arched as she cried out, letting out a loud scream and catching everyone's attentions. Her clothes were ripped off, as her skin started turning blue. Wesley stepped back in horror as he watched his love start to transform. The demons were getting angsty over Fred's transformations, as Gunn watched on with a smile. Meanwhile, Angel was oblivious to all this as he felt all of his injuries being healed. Fred's arms elongated into massive tentacles, before multiplying and stabbing through the demons. Spike was struck by a tentacle and sent flying through the air, as Cordelia ducked a tentacle, before jumping over another, as Connor punched a demon in the face, only for the demon to get stabbed from behind by a tentacle, as a second tentacle smacked Connor through the air. Fred grew larger, her body constantly shifting and changing, as her feet turned into large talons, while purple-blue armour started growing on her body. The building was shaking due to her transformation and dust was building up from the walls collapsing down everywhere

"This is it!" Gunn cried victoriously, "This is what we've been waiting for!"

The bands restraining Angel fell away and he sat up, all his injuries having been healed and he dropped the table, just as it was smashed by a tentacle. He looked up, before rolling away for three more tentacles, then getting to his feet and looking around, as Fred completely destroyed the building, rising up in a monstrous demon body, as the Senior Partners' dragons flew about, breathing fire at the gigantic Fred, but her armour plates repelled the flames. Once the dust had settled, Wesley walked amongst the ruins of the building and dead bodies, before finding Angel rising up from the debris

"Angel, are you-?"

"Partially healed," Angel replied

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant. I still have a pulse. Do you see Cordy or Connor?"

"I don't see anyone. The entire building has been annihilated, along with the block it was on. Whatever Fred has become, it is powerful and pissed off"

Suddenly, a piece of wood was rammed through Angel's left shoulder and he cried out in pain, as Gunn then kicked him to the ground

"Do you see?"

"See what?" Angel groaned, getting to his feet

"Watch this! You watch this and then I'll kill you!" Gunn snarled

"Charles, what have you done?" Wesley asked

"That sarcophagus? It contained the essence of the Old One, Illyria, who has the power over time. It arrived last year for Fred, but it never happened. Until now"

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked, removing the spear from his shoulder

"Illyria is going to take back the Fall. She's gonna take us all back"

At that moment, Gunn's band of vampires, including Tank, appeared, one of them holding George prisoner

"George, tell Illyria to take us back before the Fall," Gunn ordered

_"__What the heck is an 'Illyria'?" _George asked

"That's her," Gunn said, pointing the Old One out

_"__Talk to that thing? To do anything? You're on a trip, Gunn. Seriously"_

"I taught you to step up!"

_"__Thanks?"_

Angel held onto the bloodied piece of wood as he snuck up behind Gunn silently. The scene changed briefly, placing Angel at the moment of the Shanshu prophecy, before bringing him back to the normal scene. Caught off guard by that, Angel paused in his attack

"George, we have to get back to before that night!" Gunn continued, "I tried, but the best I could do was a five-minute loop in the basement!"

_"__That's better than I can do"_

"Thanks, but that thing can timeslip. You can convince it!"

_"__Fine, but after this, we're gonna have a long talk about this. Okay, here go…and I'm there…and she knows it now"_

"This is part of the plan?" Angel asked, "I have to kill Gunn and Fred and a fish too? First things first, I have to find Connor and Cordelia"

"Angel-" Wesley started

"Right, deal with Fred, uh, Illyria, first. That's the very first big thing"

_"__Whoa, Gunn, I got in there and tried to make a few suggestions,"_ George said, _"But this Illyria gal, she's made up her mind about what's going on. She wants to end it all"_

"So do I" Gunn exclaimed

_"__You're not getting it! She's going to end it all. Underline, bold-face. She's collapsing time. She's going to end all existence!"_

There was a slight pause amongst the four, before Gunn finally spoke up,

"That'll work"

_**XXXXXX**_


	24. Cue the Music

_**XXXXXX**_

Angel held a hand to his new injury, trying to stem the blood flow, while Wesley was standing nearby, looking up in horrified amazement at the ten-storey Old One, Illyria, born from the body of his love, Fred. Gunn was nearby, yelling out orders to his gang, while humans were cowered in terror at the sight of the gigantic demon. Angel groaned in pain, before looking around at the destruction zone, seeing the destroyed buildings, dead bodies and burning pyres, seeing the devastation that had befallen his beloved city

A roar that shook the whole city erupted from Illyria, as she smashed her tentacles through the nearby buildings, bringing them crashing down, as the civilians screamed and tried to run to safety, several getting crushed to death by the falling bricks and mortar

_"__THERE IS NOTHING BUT HATE. WE CAN'T GO BACK. WE CAN ONLY MOVE FORWARD TO WHERE THERE IS NO PAIN. NO ONE HURTS, IF NO ONE LIVES!"_

"Shut it off, George, I don't want to hear it!" Gunn ordered

_"__You forced communications with Illyria. Well, she's talking and she doesn't wanna stop. She wants it gone. She wants it all gone"_

The dragon-jet fighters dived towards Illyria, breathing blasts of flames upon her, as Illyria swung her thick tentacles, beheading one dragon and impaling a second, before sending a third dragon smashing into a building and destroying them both

"Ignore the whiny head revelations! They are but a distraction," the Groosalugg cried, riding upon his winged steed, "Fight hard! Slay the beast!"

He was joined by the Spikettes, who were fighting against Illyria with crossbows, while Spider and a few other Spikettes were busy rescuing civilians from the destruction. Illyria spotted them and sent her tentacles smashing down on the Spikettes, instantly tearing them to pieces. Spider collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain as blood ran from a cut on her forehead, but she forced herself to her feet, just as a tentacle burst through her chest. The Groosalugg directed his steed towards Illyria's head, waving his flaming sword, preparing to strike, when Illyria roared and opened her mouth, baring her sharp fangs down upon him

"This looks insurmountable. This death is hardly glorious enough"

Illyria's mouth closed around Groosalugg and his stallion, as his flaming sword dropped to the ground from his lifeless hand, impaling the ground in an upright position

"Is Fred in there at all?" Angel asked, helping a civilian to her feet

"I'm not real sure," Wesley replied, "I believe she is, but Illyria is trying to push her aside. If Fred is in there, she's doing her best to stop Illyria from the inside"

"What makes you say that?"

"We're somewhat still alive. But I don't know how much longer Fred can hold on"

Meanwhile, in Silverlake, Nina was trying to be comforting to Ashleigh, while reassuring the civilians staring at the huge plume of flames in the distance where Illyria was causing destruction, while Lorne and the twins were looking to the skies, worry etched on their faces, while back at the scene of the devastation, Spike was lying unconscious under the rubble

"I think Illyria is trying to do what Fred wants," Wesley explains, "It's trying to end the suffering by ending everything. So, do you want to discuss our options?"

"Okay, best way to stop a ten-storey godlike monster from destroying existence?" Angel questioned, "I'm gonna go with hitting. You got anything?"

"You took mine"

Angel and Wesley headed towards Illyria, as Gunn's vampire gang surrounded them

"Gunn, for whatever reason, wants you to leave her alone," a vampire growled

"Have you talked to him lately? Gunn wants some seriously whacked things," Angel said

"I know, but we went this far. Gonna see it to the end"

"Got that right"

Angel punched him in the jaw, taking his battleaxe, then slicing his head off. The other vampires growled, as Angel kicked one in the stomach, then smacked the butt of the axe onto his back, before whirling around, swinging the axe and punching a vampire in the jaw. A vampire punched Angel and he staggered, getting grabbed by two vampires, but then the three slayers leapt into the battle, fighting against the vampires, saying something about working out some aggression, while allowing Angel to get away from them after beheading another vampire, picking up another battleaxe along the way, knowing that Buffy had trained the slayers well enough that they could handle the vampires on their own without him. He looked towards the gigantic Illyria destroying the city in her battle against the Senior Partner's army and that's when the entire scene changed completely…

Angel felt the power coursing through him, the blood trickling in his throat, the blood coating his hands. He was standing in the midst of a battlefield, bodies piled up around him, heads impaled on pikes and blood soaking the ground. Screams rang throughout the air, as Angel walked amongst the bodies, blood running down his chin and a sense of thrilling giddiness overcame him. He was enjoying the violence, the bloodlust, the destruction of the place. Skulls and bones cracked under his boots as he looked around with vampiric eyes. The scent of blood was overwhelming to Angel, but he knew exactly what he was seeing, exactly what Illyria was showing him and exactly what she could prevent. He knew that this was something he would do, not Wolfram and Hart, not even Angelus. This would be him, Angel, the vampire with a soul, fighting for the forces of evil and helping them win. The crows cawed overhead as they circled the piles of the dead and Angel knew that Illyria could prevent this future from happening. The scene flickered and so did Angel, fading in and out

_"__All this time I did what I did because of the Shanshu prophecy. Well, time to start doing what I do despite it,"_ Angel thought before time resumed normal, "ILLYRIA!"

"Um, yes, Illyria's still there," Wesley said, "Welcome back"

"Did everyone see that?" Angel asked

"See what?" Cordelia asked

She had a cut on her forehead and was leaning on Connor, while Spike was leaning up against a pole. Connor had blood on his shirt from a small wound, as Angel looked around, making sure that he was back in the same place as before

"Hey, we're here," Spike said, "Ghost Wesley, check. Fall of man, check"

"Are you okay?" Angel asked his wife and son

"We'll live," Cordelia replied, "So, what's the plan?"

"Illyria wants to bring it all down. I would like to prevent that very much"

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking," Spike said, "Alright then, let's do this"

"Wait-"

"You're aware that I like Fred more than you and you're afraid I'm gonna stab you instead of her"

"In a nutshell, yes"

"Look, Fred is in there somewhere and I wanna help get her out of there. No matter what happens, Fred is still in there, alright? So, let's go"

"I want Wesley on the front line," Angel said, "Illyria might hesitate if she sees him"

"I want to be on the front line," Spike said

"No. Wesley can't be hurt. You can. We need you in this fight as long as possible. I'll take the lead. We'll have back-up in the form of the Senior Partner's army. Killing's out of the question. Just being realistic. Hack at whatever you can. Where's the dragon?"

"He's dead," Connor replied, "He died saving me. You would have been proud"

"Okay, we'll do it without the dragon," Angel said after a moment, "Let's go. Cue the music"

He handed Connor a battleaxe, while Cordelia and Spike both had swords. Angel took the lead, with Cordelia, Wesley and the slayers on his right, Connor and Spike on his left as the dragons flew overhead as protection. However, Gunn stood in their way

"No! You're gonna let her do what she's supposed to do! Even after I built that shrine to bring her to this plane, you had to go ahead and make it all about you, but she did it on her own. She did what I planned all along because it's fate, it's been building to this. I made it happen, it's the right thing, it has to be!"

He picked up Groosalugg's flaming sword and held it threateningly, but Angel grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and pulled him close

"We don't have time for this. You fancy yourself a hero, you say you haven't changed, you help us. And then, when the smoke clears, you can air your grievances any way you like, but not now, Gunn, not now"

"No, Angel, now would be good," Gunn said

Breaking out of Angel's grip, he grabbed Spike and shoved him into Angel, knocking them aside and out of the way, then, before anyone could do anything, Gunn drove the flaming sword straight through Connor's stomach

_**XXXXXX**_


	25. A Father's Rage

_**XXXXXX**_

Gunn removed the sword from Connor's torso and he fell bonelessly to the ground, as Spike and Cordelia quickly rushed to his side. Gunn's gold eyes were blazing with hatred, as Cordelia cradled her son's head in her lap, as Spike tried to stop the massive blood flow

"You don't tell me how it's going to go!" Gunn snarled, "You're weak! You're nothing! And that's for the window, kiddo," he added to Connor

Angel was numb. The numbness had washed over him the second Connor had been impaled. He stared at his fallen son, unsure of what to do, as a burning rage started to overcome him. His former friend had just mortally wounded his son. Cordelia had tears running down her face as she tried to comfort her son, while Spike was doing his best to stop the bleeding

"You can't do this, Angel, not now," Wesley said

_"__Yes, I can, Wesley,"_ Angel thought, _"Priorities just changed"_

"Damn right he can't do a thing!" Gunn crowed, "Oh man, this does not look good for-"

Crack!

Gunn reeled back, blood flying from his lip after Angel had struck him in the jaw. Angel followed up with a second blow that sent Gunn staggering back, as Angel's foot to his stomach made him fall to the ground. Gunn rolled back onto his feet, just managing to block Angel's axe in time, as Angel punched him in the stomach, then the jaw, before doing a roundhouse kick that landed on the side of Gunn's head, knocking him down again

"Okay, fine then," Gunn growled, "Tank, back up!"

He snarled and lunged to his feet, swinging the flaming sword, but Angel blocked and kicked him in the stomach, as Tank growled and vamped out, charging up behind Angel

"On it, Gunn! Been wanting to have a crack at this one-"

Crack!

Tank fell back after Spike had leapt in and punched him in the jaw

"Word of advice, 'Tank', don't go saying things like that," Spike said, "People will twist your words all kinds of different ways"

Tank snarled and got to his feet, swinging his fist, but Spike blocked and punched him in the rib cage, before punching him in the jaw, doubling him over, before kneeing him in the face. As Tank stumbled back, Spike swung his sword, beheading him and turning him to dust

"Hurry up, Angel, step on it," Spike cried

Angel cracked Gunn in the jaw with the handle of the axe, before rolling under Gunn's sword and picking up Connor's fallen axe, before blocking Gunn's sword and kicking him in the stomach, then smacking the sword aside and slashing Gunn across his left arm. He growled in pain, as Angel then smacked him in the face with the flat of the blade, knocking him down. Gunn quickly got to his feet, slashing at Angel's head, but he ducked and swung both axes, ripping into Gunn's stomach and spraying blood everywhere. Gunn cried out, as Angel rose up with an uppercut, before knocking Gunn down with a kick to the chest, then tossed one axe aside, before raising the other axe up above his former friend

"Go on, do it," Gunn said in his human face, blood running down his chin, "Kill me"

Angel paused, conflicted over whether he should kill Gunn or not. Despite having been friends with Gunn for years, Gunn has just mortally wounded Connor, possibly even killed him. But Angel also knew that if he killed Gunn right here and now, he would be starting on the path that the Senior Partners wanted him to go on to became the fall of all that is good. His mind was filled with conflict and doubt and he could barely hear Wesley calling out to him, could barely hear Illyria's battle against the dragon army, couldn't barely hear anything at all as he wrestled with his decision, before bringing his axe crashing down…impaling the ground right between Gunn's legs. Gunn looked at him in shock, as Angel grabbed him by his hoodie and drew back his fist

"You could have beaten me when you were human, Charles. You just had to be angry enough"

Angel slammed his fist into Gunn's face, knocking him out, before hurrying to Connor's side, as Cordelia looked at him with tears streaming down her face

"Connor, I'm here," Angel said

"You had a plan…now go do it," Connor rasped

"Alright then. You, the fish"

_"__What, me?"_ George cried, _"I'm innocent! I didn't stab anyone!"_

"His name is George," Spike said, "Betta George, actually. We go way back"

Angel simply cocked an eyebrow at his grandchilde, who simply rolled his eyes

"Just because you weren't there doesn't mean it didn't happen. Let's move on"

_"__What do you need?"_ George asked Angel

"Go back into Illyria's head"

_"__Are you kidding? She won't let me out"_

"That's good. How powerful are you? What are you capable of?"

_"__More than I thought. A wise man taught me that. A wise, psychopathic, troubled man"_

"I need you to inundate Illyria with memories of Fred"

_"__It's already overflowing with them. It's like a madhouse in there-"_

"I'm not talking about Illyria's memories of Fred. I want you to hit her with Wesley's. Every single one of them. See if we can bring Fred to the fore and stop Illyria"

"It's…it's a solid plan," Wesley agreed, as Illyria bore down on them, "But, you should use Spike's memories as well. Root around in there, find everything remotely related to Fred"

_"__Ha, give me something more difficult. Fred's front and centre with the both of you,"_ George said, as Illyria sent the three slayers flying, _"Okay, love lost care bear stare in three, two, contact"_

His eyes, along with Wesley's and Spike's, started glowing bright yellow, just as Illyria opened her mouth, showing off her bloodied fangs. But then, the memories struck her and she reared back with an earth-rumbling roar

**"****STOP, STOP! I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS!"**

Rocked by the memories, Illyria stood motionless as they swept through her mind, memories of Fred kissing Wesley and spending time with him in researching, sharing a little joke with Spike and hanging out together as she worked to recorporealise him. All these and more prevented Illyria from moving, her mind frozen from the onslaught of memories, allowing the Senior Partner's armies to dive in and unleashed blasts of flames that finally allowed them to bring Illyria crashing down, creating a massive cloud of dust, crushing buildings under her weight. However, Angel didn't see any of this as he returned to Connor's side

"You did it. With limited bloodshed," Connor groaned, "Go team Dad"

"You're not-" Angel started

"Yes, sir, I am"

"You saved me so many times, Connor, even before everything went to hell. You have no idea what you mean to me or your mother"

"I have an idea. I need you to promise me something. And you gotta do it, because it's like a last request. No matter what happens, Dad, don't let them win. You're a good man. Vampire or not…you're a good man"

Then, Connor closed his eyes as he exhaled his last breath. Angel bowed his head, tears running down his face, as everyone else watched on, sadness washing over them at the loss of Angel and Cordelia's firstborn child

_**XXXXXX**_


	26. A Father's Sacrifice

_**XXXXXX**_

_Nineteen-year-old Cordelia screamed in pain from the onslaught of visions, not knowing her first child was being born from her body…Cordelia opened her eyes, a smile gracing her face when she saw Angel with their newborn son, Connor…Angel waking up in the middle of the night to tend to a crying Connor, letting Cordelia get some sleep…Cordelia taking a photo of Angel holding and staring at his son…Connor's first crawl…his first steps…his first words…Connor giggling as he hugged Cordelia lovingly…curling up into his father's chest before drifting off to sleep…_

Angel and Cordelia held Connor's body, the realisation of the death of their son still not quite sinking in. The Senior Partner's dragons and demons circled the group, as Gunn groaned

"Angel?" a vampire asked

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gunn growled, "Give him room to breathe, the man is mourning"

"Angel, we have to-" Wesley started

"Not now," Spike snapped, "Let them be"

**_"_**_**Alright, not what we expected, but it was going to happen. Eventually. Kinda has to, no? Anyway, point made? Point made,"**_ said the Senior Partners, _**"Here's what happens now. You go home. The hotel is standing. We're find with that being your base of operations"**_

Angel ignored them as he reached for his sword, his fingers circling around the hilt tightly, as he slowly rose to his feet, lifting his sword up and seeing a dragon's reflection in the blade, as Cordelia continued holding her dead son, her tears having slowly ebbed to sobs

_**"**__**Don't worry about the offspring, there's always the girl. Anyhow, we'll send the carcass over asap. Do you want it spruced up? Cleaned? We can find a nice suit"**_

Angel ignored them as he whirled around with an angry cry, plunging his sword to the hilt in a dragon's throat, just behind the jaw bone, spraying blood everywhere. Everyone was too shocked at what had just happened, as Angel then removed his sword from the dying dragon and slit a demon's throat open in the same move, then hacking open another demon

"He has to stop," Wesley said

"Why? Let him work out some aggression," Spike said, "They can't kill him. They'd get docked pay or some nonsense"

"You're right," Wesley said, as Angel killed another demon, before turning to the human, "They can't kill you"

As Angel continued killing the demons in a bloodied rage, Wesley turned to the others demons who were yet to be killed, but they weren't doing anything about Angel's massacre

"You won't let him go. He dies, this is all for nothing. You can kill everyone important to him, slaughter every single being, but Angel has to stick around"

_**"**__**Well, sure. Angel won't die. The minute he so much as sniffles, we'll simply pull a better him out of the timeline. But seriously, Angel, if this makes you feel better, then by all means, chop away at the minions. We'll make more"**_

"Are you hearing this?" Wesley asked, "They'll reach into your timeline"

"Gotcha," Angel said

"What, what are you thinking?" Spike asked, clueless to what was going on

"And if we're wrong, then it's over anyway, no? Going to have to be fast," Angel said

"That's for sure. What…what is it?" Spike asked

"The slayers?" Wesley asked

"I'm thinking Gunn," Angel said, "Either way, if it works or not, you're-"

"Angel, being your friend and fighting by your side has been an honour. Now go"

"Thank you, rogue demon hunter"

"What was that all about?" Spike asked as Wesley walked away, "If he wasn't see-through, you would have kissed, wouldn't you? I got that vibe"

"Spike, I need you to keep the army back," Angel said, "Cordy, I need your help here as well"

"Why?" Spike asked

"Can't say it out loud. You're going to have to trust me"

"That's hilarious"

**_"_**_**What is he doing? Angel, that's **_not _**the way of the Hyperion"**_

"Man wants me to hold back an army, I can do that," Spike said, "Cordelia, George and slayers, gonna need some back-up. Line in the sand, unstoppable army. Cross it if you dare"

Gunn was struggling to get to his feet, until Angel grabbed him by his jacket

"Get up. Your plan didn't work. The visions lied. Connor is dead"

"Because of you. But I'll make it right"

As Angel hauled Gunn to his feet, he grabbed the flaming sword on the way, before swinging it overhead, but Angel was quick to block the blow, before punching Gunn in the jaw

"I know you will"

_**"**__**Stop it! Stop him!"**_

Angel punched Gunn again, then deflected his sword, before slashing him across the stomach. Gunn cried out, as the demons headed towards the fighting pair, but Spike, Cordelia and three slayers stood in their way. The demons snarled and rushed forward, as Spike uppercutted a demon, while Cordelia kicked a demon in the stomach, before swinging her sword, cutting down a second demon, as the slayers joined the fight. Spike punched a demon and backhanded a second, then shoved another demon in the face, as Cordelia impaled a demon through the stomach, before letting go of her sword and punching a second demon in the face. She then placed her hand on a demon's chest, before glowing white and exploding the demon into several bloody chunks, while knocking several demons back

"They dare! Many, if not all, are bloody well daring!" Spike shouted, "The men upstairs really don't want you to do what you're doing!"

Angel cracked Gunn in the jaw, before blocking his sword and kneeing him in the ribs, then punching him again, followed by a kick, before swinging his sword, but Gunn blocked, only to get another blow to the face, knocking him to the ground

"I'm not gonna do it, Angel," Gunn said, "There's a reason it's all about you. You're cause and effect all rolled up in one"

He swung the sword, but Angel smacked it aside and backhanded him, as fireballs started raining down in an attempt to stop Angel and Gunn from fighting. Civilians ran screaming in terror, as the fireballs smashed into the ground and nearby buildings, setting the place ablaze. Angel and Gunn were standing on a small pinnacle, as a wave of flames erupted nearby

"ALL HOPE IS LOST, IS THAT IT?" Angel shouted, "ALL SIGNS POINT TO YOU BEING A FAILURE, SO YOU'RE PACKING IT IN?"

**_"_**_**Stop it. You know what this will cost you"**_

"YOU WERE LIED TO! YOUR WORLD ENDED! YOU'RE BEATEN AND YOU'RE TIRED AND YOUR FUTURE IS HOPELESS. THAT'S WHEN YOU STAND UP!"

Spike palmed a demon in the face, shoving him aside, whilst backhanding another demon, as Cordelia punched a demon in the face. Wesley stood before Illyria's fallen body, as Angel drove his sword straight through Gunn's chest

"RISE UP, CHARLES! Do what you have to"

"TWO SECONDS AFTER ANGEL FIGURES IT OUT!" Gunn cried, vamping out in rage, "ANGEL DIES!"

He snarled and raised his sword, as Angel did the same. They brought their swords down towards each other, but at the last minute, Angel purposely let his sword slip from his hands, as Gunn's flaming sword sliced right through his neck, decapitating him. As Angel's headless body fell to the ground, all the demons instantly stopped their fighting

_**"**__**You…you ruined it!"**_

"I know," Gunn said, "I did it!"

"What the hell was that?" Spike cried, rushing to Angel's side along with Cordelia

"We're trapped between moments as part of a plan to manipulate Angel," Wesley explained, "He's about to die, they heal him. They need to pull him out of his timeline"

"Angel ended his timeline," Cordelia said, "So, if they want him for the future-"

"They need to return to the very last moment before all this started. Exactly how it was. Exactly how we were"

"But you were-" Cordelia said

"Yes, I know. Cordelia, it was an absolute honour knowing you. Hope we don't meet too soon"

As Wesley started walking away, leaving Spike and Cordelia behind, the whole place went white, blinding the pair for a brief moment

"Where the hell are you-" Spike started

_**XXXXXX**_


	27. Back in the Alley

_**XXXXXX**_

"-Going?"

The rain was pouring down heavily, as Spike growled, his arm burning in pain from the spear head jutting out of it. He frowned, his gold eyes glowing in the darkness, as he removed the head, before quickly punching a demon in the face. The demon growled, as Spike then jammed the spear head into his face, before looking around quickly. He was back in the alley near the Hyperion and demon bodies were spread out nearby, as the rain thundered down

"It all happened in a damn moment? We were there for months. I remember it all"

He was so confused as to what was going on that he didn't notice the troll behind him raising its massive fists to bring crashing down on his head. However, Cordelia suddenly appeared, punching the troll in the jaw and sending it staggering, as Spike whirled around

"Don't worry, Spike, you're not the only one," Cordelia said, "I remember it as well"

She whirled around with her katana, slicing open a demon, as Spike punched a demon in the jaw, before noticing a few demons piling up around someone

"What about you, then. Hanging in there?"

The demons went flying, as Angel rose up, his eyes gold and his fangs bared, blood running down his hands and chest as he grinned devilishly

"I'll live"

Armoured demons surrounded the trio, growling, before swinging their weapons. Angel ducked a sword and punched a demon in the stomach, as Spike kicked a demon in the face. Cordelia blocked a demon's sword and smacked it downwards, before slashing the demon across the chest, then deflecting another demon's sword and disembowelling it. Angel growled as he drove his fist into a demon's face, enjoying the vampiric strength coursing through his body once more. As he grabbed a demon's arm and kicked it in the stomach, he thought about the events leading up to the time reversal, mainly about Wesley and how he had helped Angel to win the day as usual, only this time, Angel had return to the world without his old friend. As he mourned the loss of his friend, Angel dealt his grief out in powerful blows, breaking the demons around him, as Spike and Cordelia tag-teamed together, fighting in a near perfect tandem from their training in Hell together

"These guys seem pissed we killed them first time around," Spike said, "They're brassed off"

"Don't worry, I know something that will handle them," Angel said

_Snurt!_

A huge blast of flames washed over several demons, as Piper appeared, snatching a demon in his jaws and biting it in half, then snarling at a troll and lunging at it, biting its head off, as Spike and Cordelia picked off the smaller demons, while Angel looked around and sniffed the air. Catching the scent of blood, he headed off after it

"Spike-"

"Got these, go!"

Angel leapt over the flames, coming across a group of vampires, as wooden stakes ejected out of his sleeves. A vampire with long hair whirled around with an angry snarl

"Back away, brother! We're going to do it right this time. We won't make the same mistakes"

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked, before staking the vampire, "Actually, you know what? Never mind, don't care"

The other vampires growled at Angel, before leaving, as he turned to their intended victim

"No. Leave me be," the dying, now human, Gunn groaned, "Please, let me die"

Angel resumed his human face, before gently picking Gunn up easily

"Sorry, Charles. It's not that easy"

Careful of his injuries, Angel turned and headed back towards the fight, where Spike and Cordelia had taken care of most of the demons with some help from Piper

"I've got to get him some help"

"These guys won't be bothering us for a while," Cordelia said, "Come on, let's go"

Piper laid his head down near Angel, as he gently laid Gunn on the dragon, before hopping on with Spike and Cordelia, then flying away to Wolfram and Hart. However, when they arrived at the site, they found that the entire building was completely gone and in its place was an abandoned construction site with a DoubleMeat Palace coming soon sign

"We are at the correct address, yes?" Spike asked

"Where the hell did the building go?" Cordelia said, "Where could it have gone?"

"Not like that's the weirdest thing we've seen all month. Or in the last couple hours"

Angel took off with Piper again, a little saddened that he couldn't have the feeling of his heart racing when the dragon took to the skies. Piper flew towards a nearby hospital and landed in the car park, as Angel picked Gunn up and quickly headed inside. There were several people there, all wondering if they were all going crazy or not, but Angel ignored them as he headed towards reception, Gunn's blood leaving a trail

"Somebody help, please!" Angel cried out

"What happened?" a nurse asked

"He was attacked…by a large animal. Many large animals"

"Did some of them have swords?"

"Not sure. It was dark"

A few more doctors and nurses arrived, gently taking Gunn out of Angel's arms and placing him on a gurney, his blood soaking into the white sheets

"We need to move him to the front of the line. Get him into surgery," a doctor ordered

"Is he gonna be okay?" Angel asked

"We'll do our best," a nurse replied as Gunn was wheeled away, "Is there anything we should know? Was it a demon? Vampire, what?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It seems like all the nasties stayed wherever the hell we were, and it seems like everything's back to normal, but you never know what could slip back through the cracks, you know what I mean? Well, of course, you do-"

"I'm not sure, I uh, I really need some air"

Angel walked outside into the car park where Piper was waiting and ran a hand over his face as he tried to make sense of what just happened in there. That's when he noticed someone coming towards him and turned around, his jaw dropping in surprise

"So hey. Saw the dragon. Not dead anymore. That rules," Connor said, "Speaking of…I'm also considerably less dead. And Los Angeles is saved. Was that you? Of course, who else?"

Tears of joy ran down Angel's face at the sight of his alive son and he wrapped his arms around him. Connor was taken back at first, then he smiled and hugged his father back

"It's okay, Dad, it's okay. In fact, it's kind of a happy ending, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure. I've never had one before," Angel replied, before letting go of his son, "Sorry, didn't mean to smother you, I just-"

"I know"

"Angel!" cried a voice

Father and son turned around to see a young man with spiked blond hair walking towards them

"Don't mean to interrupt whatever this is," said the man, "But when am I going to have this change again, you know? Wanted to say thank you"

"Do I know you?" Angel asked

"I saw you in action back…a while ago. I was a slave for Burge. He made us go to the battle with the dinosaur and the exploding and what-have-you. You freed me. You freed everyone"

"I think you have me confused with-"

"Aw, it's you, I'm sure. You never forget the guy who saved your life. Wanna hear something nuts?"

"Do I?"

"Since the day of that rumble, most everyone I met, they claim to have seen you in action, but there was no way _everyone_ could have seen that fight, there were only a few thousand there. Everyone wants to say they know Angel, you know?"

"'Everyone wants to say'?" Angel said in shock, then in realisation, "Oh, this is not good"

"This is big," Connor agreed, as people started coming out of the hospital and flocking around them

"This is not good," Angel repeated

"Nah, it's fine. You just moved on up. From urban legend to just plain **legend**. You totally deserve it, too. Good for you, Dad"

"Do you mind a quick picture?" the man asked, grabbing his cell phone and posing with Angel, "Nobody's gonna believe me otherwise"

_**XXXXXX**_


	28. After the Fall

_**XXXXXX**_

_One month later…_

Wolfram and Hart had been the bane of Angel's existence since he moved to Los Angeles. But over time, things had changed and their Los Angeles branch has disappeared. Stranger still -

"According to records, that lot has been city-owned for decades. There was a rehab centre on that location until the earthquake of '41 decimated it. It's been empty ever since," the librarian said, reading off her computer

Angel was standing before her, trying to dig up information on Wolfram and Hart, as people filled the space behind Angel, all trying to get a glimpse of their hero

"There was a building on that spot a month ago," Angel said, "I worked there. I lived there"

"Oh, I'm not doubting you, Angel. Do you suspect demon foul play?"

_"__Oh good, she knows me,"_ Angel thought sarcastically, "Alright then, thank you"

"Do you want to team up and solve the case of the missing building? Or maybe just get something to eat? Do you eat? I can do whatever, I'm flexible"

Angel left the library, before heading to another library across town, where he would less noticeable, despite the few people who pointed him out and whispered to each other

"Spill your guts and give a heartfelt speech in front of one little mob and then fight a T-rex with your dragon and suddenly, you're a minor celebrity," Nina said

"Thanks for helping me with the research," Angel said, "I know it's not as exciting as-"

"T-rex/dragon battles? True. But now that I'm not she-wolf twenty-four/seven, I can do some research. At least it gives me something to focus on…do they always just…stare?" Nina asked, referring to the few people in the library

"Nah, some of them say hello. Some hand me wads of cash. I'm not bragging about it. I'm not happy about it. The last thing I want is more attention"

However, as a result of that, Angel ended up giving Piper the dragon to Groosalugg in order to remain further anonymous, a decision which had saddened Angel, as he had grown quite fond of the dragon, but he knew it was for the best, in case the government got interested and wanted to dissect Piper, which Angel wouldn't allow. The Groosalugg had been delighted to receive Piper, who seemed to get along well with Cordelia, Groosalugg's winged stallion

"Sorry, strayed off-topic for a moment," Angel said, before turning back to the book at hand, "Let's look at the possibilities: Wolfram and Hart could have exhausted their power of their cash flow, maybe both. The trip to hell did tap them, they said so before we left"

"Well, if the only thing that's different with LA is Wolfram and Hart is gone, I say it might have been worth the trip to hell," Nina suggested

"That's not the only thing that's different. People's eyes have been opened"

"Is it because you're now a celebrity?"

"No, not that. The entire city took up residence in hell. Most people want to resume the life they had and forget what they saw, but that's impossible. We remember every moment, every decision, every action"

Jeremy had managed to make his way to his girlfriend's place in San Diego and got down on one knee before her with an engagement ring, while the former Lords of Los Angeles were down by the wharf near the Ferris wheel, where they had a dead Teeth swinging by his feet, a pair of fishing hooks through his face thanks to a resurrected Burge. Down in Santa Monica, Gwen was back on the beach with Nate, but she refused his touch, while Spike and Cordelia had finished off the last of the demon army in the alley near the Hyperion

"There is no going back. We're all changed. Each and every one of us," Angel said, "No matter how much we fight it"

There was a slight pause as Nina frowned over his words, as Angel also did the same

"Okay, what happened there?" Nina asked, "That have meaning?"

"Not a thing. It's late and I'm rambling. Let's wrap up for tonight"

Packing up their books, with Nina taking a few out for reading later on, the pair left the library and bid each other good night, with Nina heading back towards her apartment, while Angel looked at one of the library wing signs, which said "Los Angeles Public Library: Wyndam-Pryce Wing"

"Goodnight, Wes," Angel said

He had renamed the wing in memory of his old friend. Angel let out a sigh, thinking about Wesley and how he missed him greatly, since he had been Angel's oldest and closest friend alongside Cordelia. Fred, still upset over the death of Wesley, had returned to Texas to her parents, but still remained in good contact with everyone else. Angel headed to his new car, thinking that perhaps the loss of Wesley was what the Senior Partners had in mind. Even though Angel and the others had won, to Angel, it felt like a defeat. A warm breeze then blew through and Angel looked towards the sky, thinking about Piper, then started to think he was a little crazy, before deciding to focus on the problem at hand, which was the disappearance of Wolfram and Hart. He knew that Spike was going to look into the situation, but for all he knew, Spike probably had the situation solved and Angel was wasting his time…

_**XXXXXX**_

Crack!

Spike's cigarette flew from his mouth after Kr'ph's fist slammed into his jaw

"Learn the situation, blood-addict mongrel!"

Spike blocked Kr'ph's next punched and cracked him in the jaw, before picking up his cigarette and exhaling, then kicked Kr'ph, before scoring another blow to the jaw

"I was a lord in the hell moment!" Kr'ph cried, "Lords have slaves! It's elementary lording, consult a manual""Yeah, I think I know that. I was a lord too, remember?" Spike said, "Besides, I'm here for something else. You enslaved a mate of mine, mate"

_"__Spike, watch your back!"_ George cried

Spike threw his cigarette to the ground, before whirling around and kicking a minion in the stomach, then dodging a sword and punching the owner, before backhanding a third minion, as George floated closer, a harness of weapons hanging off his side. Spike grabbed a sword and blocked a blow, before kicking the minion, then blocking another minion

"You sure this is the git who chained you up-"

_"__Kr'ph was the first whatever-you-said that chained me up, yeah"_

"Eyeball the Splenden Beast," Kr'ph said, "He's a flying fish who brain-yells! Who wouldn't desire to own one?"

"Jell-O's got a point, George," Spike said, swinging his sword and killing all three minions with the single move, "The proper advertising and you're next year's number one Christmas boutique"

_"__Hilarious. But maybe a little respect is in order? After all, I am the one who-"_

"Don't bring her up," Spike said, impaling Kr'ph through the chest, just as his phone went off, "One second, fellas. What? Drinking tea, listening to records, why? I suppose," he replied, before hanging up, "We have to go"

"Angel calls, yes?" Kr'ph asked, "Enjoy him while he lasts. His finale, it's coming"

"What are you babbling about?" Spike asked

_**XXXXXX**_

Angel was outside the Hyperion, waiting by his car for Spike to arrive. Since coming back from Hell, Angel and Spike had ceased with their big brother/little brother bickering and Angel felt that there was a newfound unspoken acceptance of mutual respect. A small grin even came to his feet when he saw Spike's car pull into the street

_**XXXXXX**_


	29. Here to Help

_**XXXXXX**_

"There he is! Captain Big Bore, re-vamped," Spike cried as he pulled up to the curb, "How's the future fall of mankind doing on this fine evening?"

"Look at your great, big car, little guy," Angel said, "How many phone books are you sitting on? So you got a-"

"A free car for helping save the city, indeed. We were dragged through hell. Enjoy the fruits if your beheading every now and again"

"I was fine with the library dedication"

"Yeah, gotta admit, that tugged at the heartstrings. Think I'd get a street named after me?"

"In a terrible part of town, maybe. Have you heard from Connor?"

"Five seconds before mentioning the kid, you're getting better. No, I haven't heard from him. Lad's got a lot to sort out, but don't worry, we raised him well," Spike said, before trying and failing to open the trunk, "George, did you mess with the trunk lock again?!"

_"__I don't have hands. This car is crap. You saved the town and got free crap"_

"So…any leads on Wolfram and Hart?" Angel asked

"Oh, a big one," Spike replied, now stabbing a sword into the truck, "They're not here anymore, Angel. Obvious what happened. Evil failed, you won, crack a smile. Even emo albums have a few peppy songs"

He finally managed to crack the trunk open, revealing a bound Kr'ph

"I'm unable to breathe," Kr'ph cried, "Untrunk me!"

"You don't have to breathe, jelly bean," Spike said, "That's the beauty of being whatever you are. But, I promise I'll untrunk you once you tell Angel what you told me"

"Indeed yes, bloodsucker. Angel broke the other lords! But then, poof, hell's over, lords gunning even steven"

"Um, wow, what?" Angel said

_"__I'll break it down. You exploded a half-dozen of the most powerful demons in Los Angeles,"_ George said, _"But since everything got a physical reboot, they're up and about and looking to return the favour, vengeance lord style"_

"I figured. Kr'ph, you can tell the other lords my door is always open"

"Bah, everyone knows hitting you doesn't do anything. To make Angel really ache, you strike the ones he loves and they're starting with the easiest kill. Now, untrunk me!"

Since Kr'ph was half-hanging out of the trunk, Spike slammed the lid straight down on him, exploding him in a small shower of blue goo

"He didn't tell me that last part"

"'Starting with the easiest kill'," Angel said, "We need to go"

The trio quickly got into Angel's car and took off, as Spike took out his cell phone

"Who should we call first? Lorne? Cordelia? Is Electric Girl still one of us, even though she sold us out? Not exactly a reason to kick someone out of this band"

_"__Put the phone away. I've sent out a warning to everyone, especially out to Mrs. Angel"_

"It's not Cordelia they're after," Angel said, "They're going after the _easiest_ kill"

"Should have taken my car, it's faster," Spike said

"Cops see this car, they let me pass," Angel said, "Sometimes they give me an escort"

"Good for you. You're officially 'the man'"

"Well, there's that, until I cause the downfall of man"

"While we're on the subject, since you brought it up, why do you get the handsome reward?" Spike asked, lighting up a cigarette, "Wolfram and Hart is certain your destiny is to be their golden boy in the battle between good and evil. You're gonna sell out the side of good and get shanshued for your troubles and everyone else, including me, will be dust or hurt"

"Probably dust, sure," Angel said

"So, they sent an entire city to Hades with me in it. They twist time and create a glamour that drops a curtain over the whole ordeal so no one can save me. To top it all off, they make you human. You can eat and breathe, while the rest of us run around and get beaten up. So, if it's gonna happen, why put me through all that bloody trouble? And, if it's gonna happen anway, why put you through all that bloody trouble? Maybe your destiny is slightly less certain?"

"Yeah, I guess, if you put it that way. Something like that"

"Could be me, you know. I could be the Shanshu. I know I'm not technically in the history books or visions, but maybe that's because I wanted it that way. Maybe future-me doesn't want the fame and the hassle of the paparazzi"

"Funny thing about going unnoticed by history books or visions," Angel said, "Whatever you do, whatever path you take, good, bad, no one's gonna see you coming"

There was a comfortable silence between the pair until George spoke up

_"__You just thanked each other in your heads. Simultaneously!"_

"Eh, whatever," Angel said dismissively

"Fish is talking crazy," Spike agreed

The car entered Silverlake, passing the welcome sign that said 'Welcome to Silverlake. We even stayed pleasant in Hell!', as Angel drove towards the hospital and got out to the waiting twins with the different colour of hair, as Spike and George also got out

"There's the man who killed my son!" came the outraged voice of Burge, "And then killed me! My son, I can see, he's weak and a dolt, but me?!"

"Father, we were suppose to bide our time until it was clear to strike-" his son said

"You've been timid ever since you died, son. You're back, move on"

"You don't want to do this, Burge," Angel said, "Your son is back from the dead and he wants to hang out with you. Enjoy the moment, go fishing, play ball, talk about girls"

"Watch your tongue. The spell protecting Silverlake is broken. Hurting can happen"

"That's absolutely right," Angel growled, vamping out, "Leave while you can"

"Wolfram and Hart can't protect you now, boy!" Burge cried

"Finally, I get my spawning cloak!" his son cried

"Everyone, back the hell away now!" demanded a new voice

Everyone turned around to see Cordelia and Ashleigh standing nearby. Cordelia was wearing the same clothes she wore in Hell and was holding a spear that had the head of the Lord of Weho impaled on it, while Ashleigh was mimicking her mother's stance, holding a small spear that had the Lord's right hand impaled on it, as she put on her best scary glare

"Who do you think you guys are?" Cordelia asked Burge, "You want to take on Gunn? Let him recover first before trying anything. Besides, I owe him something first anyway. So leave, otherwise I'll do to you what I did to this guy here"

"Yeah, what Mommy said," Ashleigh said, "Or I'll kick your butts too"

"Uh…okay," Burge said, "Come, son, let's go"

Cordelia smiled at Angel, who smiled back, before she left with their daughter

"Want me to come in with?" Spike asked

"No, thanks, I'm good," Angel replied, "And Spike?"

"Yeah, don't worry. If and when the time comes you do try to tip the balance between good and evil in the favour of whatever side I'm not on, I will absolutely kill you, no problem"

"Um, I was gonna say, thanks for everything, you know, for helping me and for looking after Connor…and what the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing, you're welcome. Cheers, mate"

Spike walked away with George, as Angel sighed and entered the hospital, entering a room that contained a comatose Gunn wrapped in multiple bandages with Lorne watching over him. Angel and Lorne shared a look, as the former went to Gunn's side

"It wasn't you. I've been there, trust me and I know it wasn't you. I'm not talking about the vampire thing, I…I've made mistakes, big ones. But, and it took me a trip to hell to realise this, a man isn't measured by the mistakes he's done. He's measured by what he does about them. Take care of yourself"

After leaving an Angel Investigations card by Gunn's bed, Angel turned and left the hospital, hands in pockets, as he walked down the street. He knew he could help Gunn if Gunn ever woke up and decided to seek it. As he walked along the street, Angel thought about how he had done very bad things in his life and how he was destined for worse. But he also knew that for now, he was simply here to help

_**XXXXXX**_


	30. Become What You Are

**Here is it, the final chapter, aka epilogue that deals with Gunn and what happens to him. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the reviews**

_**XXXXXX**_

"Charles Gunn," Cordelia said, "You're awake and you're healed. Good to see"

Gunn slowly got to his feet, doing his best to hide his nakedness from his friend and everyone else in the streets, while Cordelia was dressed in the same clothes she wore in Hell, as she walked towards Gunn, clenching her fists

"I owe you a lot, Gunn. Mainly for the death of my son. You understand if I want to kill you"

"Cordelia," Gunn said, "I agree with you"

_**XXXXXX**_

_Before…_

_"__No. Leave me be. Please, let me die"_

_"__Sorry, Charles, it's not that easy"_

Lorne tucked in the bed sheets, making sure the comatose Gunn was comfortable as Groosalugg read from Dr Seuss' 'Green Eggs and Ham', amused by the characters. Gunn was conscious of the people around him and wondered if he had hurt Lorne at all, before remembering when he shot Fred in the chest with his crossbow. Not long after Lorne and the Groosalugg's visit, Gwen came to the room, sitting down gently on the bed and Gunn listened as she wept about how she didn't know what to do, thinking it was obvious as she was consulting a coma patient. Gunn wondered if he had killed her, since he knew that Gwen had died in Hell, because Connor had told him about it. Then he remembered Connor…

He remembered driving the flaming sword straight through Connor's chest. Remembered the satisfaction of watching Connor's face contort into horrified shock and pain, the enjoyment of having gotten revenge on the kid for being kicked out the window by him. Remembered enjoying the pain he had inflicted on Angel and Cordelia when their eldest child fell before them. Then he remembered how Angel had come to his bedside and told him that it wasn't him, he wasn't responsible for his actions in Hell, but Gunn believed otherwise. He knew what he had done and that he was responsible for it, vampire or otherwise. He could still taste the blood in his mouth, could still savour the deaths he had committed

_"__You can't stop thinking about it. I get it. I mean, I don't get it, I've never drank blood or tried to end existence, but it weighs on you,"_ Betta George said, _"Sorry if I'm rooting around in your head. Thought you could use some company. And I gotta say, Spike was right, non-hell Gunn is way different then hell Gunn. Way less monologues, slightly more drool_

_Speaking of Spike, I ran an idea by him and he kinda snorted and mocked me in agreement, but I'm from this place. They help supernatural beings with emotional issues. It's wall-to-wall with freaks and whatnot, but they really do help. And one of the first things they tackle is helping you cope with the -"_

Images of Gunn feeding on a woman flashed through his mind, along with the memory of him stripping Angel of his glamour and opening all his injuries, as well as the memory of him nailing the vision demon to the wall

_"__-Guilt. Anyway, when you're up and about, if you want, you can check it out. Left the address in your head"_

Soon, the visitors became less and less, apart from Cordelia, who would often stand guard from across the street. Gunn could always feel her stare and he knew the reason she was watching over him: she was upset with him over him killing Connor. Although the teenager had been resurrected by the time reversal, Cordelia was still upset about it and Gunn didn't blame her. In his mind, she had every right to be angry

A nurse entered the room, carrying a tray for Gunn, but once he reached the bed, he threw it aside, as his arms morphed into scaled, spear-tipped tentacles, as three pairs of similar tentacles burst out of his body, curling around towards Gunn

"Justice is upon you, attempted destroyer of existence," the demon snarled

However, before he could do anything, a spear smashed through the window and impaled the demon through the chest, pinning him to the wall, catching the other nurses' attentions. A few hours later, the body had been removed and a police 'Do Not Cross' tape had been put up

"What is that thing?" a nurse asked, "What is it doing in Silverlake?"

Gunn began wondering what they were talking about and he wanted to get up and help fight, while cursing his weak, pathetic body, however he knew that Cordelia could handle it

"Man, I thought she'd never leave. You're looking…and I'm searching for a nice way to say 'like crap'…different. You look different"

Non was standing beside Gunn's bed, dressed in a green midriff top that said in red letters 'I Survived Hell', a dark green jacket that had holes in the sleeves from her arm-spikes, tattered jeans and also had a red sash tied around her waist

"Look at us. I used to be a lord of the most posh spot in Los Angeles and you used to be a vampire and awake. Hell was so much cooler, huh? I realize the last time we met, our chemistry was a bit wanting. Ah well, coulda woulda shoulda. You were miffed because I yoinked Cordelia. Well, she showed me. She blew Noelle's head off and then Spike knocked my keppe off. A bit repetitive, I think"

Non then crawled onto the bed, curling up to Gunn and resting her head on his shoulder

"I had my temporary fate coming, I sucked the life right outta Spike's stupid flock. You should have seen it, what a trip. Thing about me, though. I don't just taketh away. When the mood strikes me, I giveth"

At that moment, her eyes bright pink, as Gunn's eyes suddenly glowed bright yellow. He wondered what she was doing to him, as his body arched in pain and he cried out. His chest was burning and his heart was racing and he wondered if she was killing him. He sat up in bed, as Non moved back with a grin, watching as he fell from the bed and it was then he realized that Non wasn't killing him at all. The bandage covering the right side of his face fell away and he reached up, feeling the magic as it repaired his injury, completely healing all of his wounds as he looked at Non with shock

"It's a boy!" Non cried proudly

"Damn you," Gunn cried, "Why did you do that?"

"It was amazing, right?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Are you serious? You're peeved? Gunn, you led the baddest gang in Hell. You were feared, you were amazing. Word in the gutters was you practically made existence your bitch. So now we're plopped back into our sad reality and you lost the bite. But I believe in you. We can reclaim the glory, we can plant the flag, let's have ourselves a good, old-fashioned super-villain team-up and win the damn day, what do you say?"

CRASH!

Gunn had tackled Non and smashed through the window and were now falling towards the ground, some four stories down, though Non was trying to twist herself around so that she would take the brunt of the fall

"Okay, so you have to mull it over, I get it. But why are you fighting it? Let me take the brunt of the fall, stop trying to spin me around, you're a measly human. What is wrong with you?!"

CRUNCH!

"I won't help you," Gunn said, getting to his feet, "I couldn't if I wanted to"

"This is not how it's going to be! No one does what you did without having the devil inside," Non cried as she got up, while Gunn ripped his ruined robes off, "I need your help, Gunn! I wasn't this. I am hungry and homeless and starving!"

Her eyes glowed as she sucked the life force from a nearby woman

"You are evil! Please, Gunn, you are evil!"

At that moment, someone slammed into Non, shoving her against a car and raising her fist

"Hello, Non," Cordelia said

"Well, fudge"

Cordelia drove her fist into Non's jaw, followed by slamming her knee into Non's stomach and then an uppercut that threw Non onto a car bonnet, before pinning her down by her throat, while a large T-rex was lying on a couple of cars nearby and Gunn recognised the dinosaur from Angel's battle against Hell's champions

"You were supposed to keep her busy for a while, Kenny!" Non chastised

"You desperate woman, she sucker-punched me!" Kenny cried, "Sucker-punched me a lot. And please don't use my real name, I don't want to drag my family into this"

"Fine, I'll handle it. I have a bone to pick with Cordelia anyway. So let's go. This isn't hell-"

Crack!

Non fell unconscious from the blow, as Cordelia turned away from her and looked at Gunn, who was doing his best to hide his nakedness from her, as she walked towards him with an impassive look on her face

"Charles Gunn. You're awake and you're healed. Good to see. I owe you a lot, Gunn. Mainly for the death of my son. You understand if I want to kill you"

"Cordelia," Gunn said, "I agree with you"

She drew back her fist, while Gunn simply stood there, watching as her fist came flying in…

_**XXXXXX**_

Gunn groaned and opened his eyes, seeing that he was back in the hospital room, before also seeing that he was dressed in a white shirt, jeans and a hoodie, while Cordelia was leaning against the opposite wall, simply watching him as he came to his senses

"You didn't kill me?"

"Well, I know I should and I know that I can," Cordelia said, "After all, I have killed other humans before. Should be quite easy for me"

"Thank you? And thanks for dressing me"

"I had them ready and waiting for you. I wasn't entirely sure if I should kill you. You have a friend of mine for years and you can't be entirely responsible for what you did in Hell"

"I am, Cordy. It's not like Angel or Spike where I'm given a soul and I feel remorse. In less than a second, I went from being a soulless monster to a human being. I remember everything I did, I can still taste the blood of all my victims and you know what? I miss it-"

He was interrupted by the arrival of two police officers brandishing handguns

"Did you-?" one of the officers started

"Break the window? Yeah," Gunn replied, "Take down the T-rex? That was her. Knock out that demon lady? Also her. Could we have a few moments?"

"Okay, sure"

The officers left as Gunn sat down on the bed with a weary sigh

"I've been in this bed for a while now. Doing nothing but think of what I did in Hell"

"So, you're riddled with guilt," Cordelia said, "Hell, I think everyone is. Who isn't?"

"Not just guilt. I miss it. I was a soulless demon who got off on hurting other people. Felt euphoria every time I tasted someone. I loved watching, causing, being death. And then, it was just gone. No soul-cleaning or healing. I just wasn't that anymore. It's all so vivid, like it was five minutes ago. The guilt, yeah, overwhelming, but so is the withdrawal. I don't literally want blood, I…I think maybe Non was right. The devil is inside. Maybe it wuld be better for everyone if you killed me"

Cordelia sat down on the bed beside Gunn and placed a hand on his clenched fist

"Gunn, while I do have the desire to see you suffer for your actions, the human part of me wants to help you and if I know one thing from Angel, it's that we never give up. So no, killing you would not be the answer. It's not the way it's meant to go"

"I guess I get that, but I am so confused. What am I supposed to do now? Where do I go?"

_**XXXXXX**_

**Mosaic Rehabilitation Facility for the Supernatural**

"I think you'll find Mosaic can handle even the most unpredictable of beings," the receptionist said, "To tell you the truth, we've wanted her since we heard about her antics in Hell. Not to sound superficial, but she'd be quite the feather in our cap"

She was leading Gunn and George through the hallway and entered the eating area, where a host of various supernatural beings were currently feasting

"Yeah, well, we're talking about one seriously unstable feather who could, you know, kill all the other feathers before breakfast"

"We've prepared. From pig's blood to raw to otherworldly mealy worms, we can cut the cravings that lead to violent outbursts"

"I could cook that for you," Beck offered to the werewolf, Marv, who was ripping into a piece of raw meat, "Be less gross for everyone else. Please, Marv?"

"Not really what I'm talking about," Gunn said, "This girl is-"

"Troubled?" the receptionist asked as she led them to a room, "We've seen it all. She can be rehabilitated"

_"__We better not be killed seconds before you realise she can't be rehabilitated,"_ George said

"Don't worry. That's why we shacked her up with Anna. She mutes powers"

The door swung open to reveal a busty female demon with large horns painting her nails

"Stop patronising me and yes, I do," Anna said, "But if I'm roomies with this nutbar, I get unlimited weekend passes, yes?"

"I'm insane?" Non cried, wearing a straitjacket, "You asked me if it would be okay to bedazzle my straitjacket and I'm insane?"

"She's got issues," Anna said, "Is it cool if I do her nails?"

"It's very cool, Anna," the receptionist said, "I think we'd all like that"

"I definitely would not!" Non cried

The door was shut, as the receptionist led Gunn and George towards the exit

_"__Yo Gunn, glad to see you're up and about. You okay?"_ George asked

_"__Not even close. But slightly closer than yesterday"_

Gunn left the centre and headed out to the back, where Cordelia was waiting with a car

"We'll come back and check on her," Gunn said

"I hope they can hold her well," Cordelia said, "If not, we'll have to kill her"

"That's alright, but for the time being, she's out of the way. So, what now?"

"Well, I've left Ashleigh with Angel for the time being. I think he understands that I need this, but not just me either. We both need this. Also, I'm driving"

Gunn smiled as he got into the passenger seat, while Cordelia got into the driver's seat

"So, where do you think we should go?" Cordelia asked

"There's a big open space out there," Gunn said, "Let's go wherever the journey takes us"

Cordelia started up the car and put it into gear, before taking off onto the road

"Well, let's make this an adventure. This should be fun"

"I hope so too, Barbie. Alright, let's go"

The pair shared a smile, as the car took off towards the horizon

_**XXXXXX**_


End file.
